Cartas de un Extraño
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: Todo comienza el día 19 de octubre cuando Arthur recibe una extraña carta, al principio lo toma como un error de correspondencia pero pronto se va tornando en algo totalmente diferente, las cartas siguen llegando y el misterio va creciendo cada vez más hasta convertirse en algo aterrado, algo que va más allá de su comprensión ¿Quién es el remitente y por qué sabe esas cosas?
1. Chapter 1

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AlfredxArthur._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Summari:**_ _Todo comienza el día 19 de octubre cuando Arthur recibe una extraña carta, al principio lo toma como un error de correspondencia_ _pero pronto_ _se va tornando en algo totalmente diferente, las cartas siguen llegando y el misterio va creciendo cada vez más hasta convertirse en algo aterrado, algo que va más allá de su comprensión ¿Quién es el remitente y por qué sabe esas cosas?_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Misterio, cosas extrañas y terror psicológico… Nah, mentira pero espero que se asusten aunque sea un poco~_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _*Se aclara la voz para hablar misteriosamente*_

 _En esta historia experimentaras cosas desconocidas y misteriosas, cosas aterradoras que llevaran tu juicio al límite, recuérdalo bien "la locura solo es la entrada al descubrimiento o la conciencia de lo desconocido" si aun sabiendo eso quieres seguir, entonces no habrá nadie que te vaya a detener, ten en cuenta que una vez que habrás tu mente ya no serás capaz de cerrarla hasta terminar de encontrar las respuesta… Emprende pues tu viaje a lo desconocido, espero que no te pierdas en el camino…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Volviendo a lo normal*_

 _¡Bien! Quien se interese en esto puede pasar a leer con toda liberad… me he estado leyendo cosas variadas así que aquí tienen el resultado, espero lograr lo que deseo con esta historia… Que tengan linda lectura y no, Hikari no Yami no dará más explicaciones sobre esto así que mejor descúbranlo ustedes en el camino, amado público~_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Todo comenzó ese día, era un 19 de octubre, Arthur recibió la primera carta, se sorprendió un poco al ver el sobre porque parecía dar la apariencia de ser viejo por lo amarillento que estaba, aunque la fecha en el remitente era de tres días antes, era algo sin duda totalmente distinto a las cartas de su correo regular, eso sobre totalmente blancos y nuevos que recibía con regularidad con los logotipos de las empresas de luz, agua, bancos y algunos otros lugares más donde debía pagar sus cuentas o que simplemente lo invitaban a adquirir un nuevo seguro, una nueva tarjeta o un nuevo producto que no le serviría en lo absoluto pero que aun así insistirían en venderle.

Dejó todo el correo sobre la mesa de la sala junto con su llaves, se aflojó un poco la corbata y se sentó a descansar un minuto en el sofá, volviendo al sobre misterioso lo observó más a detalle, no había ni dirección, ni nombre del remitente, al reverso de la carta la dirección que se mostraba como destinatario era correcta, y ya que Arthur vivía solo en aquella pequeña casa no había dudas de que era para él.

Abrió con cuidado el sobre y sacó la hoja con la carta, era corta, no tenía ningún saludo o una firma, solo un pequeño mensaje en el centro de la hoja con una letra ni buena ni mala.

 _"Hoy soñé contigo, me pregunté la razón pero realmente no encontré ninguna en especial... Estabas plantando algunos tallos de rosas en tu jardín, era de día y el sol hacia brillar tu cabello... Decidí enviarte esta carta en cuanto desperté de aquel sueño, me preguntó si la vas a leer"_

Arthur se quedó pasmado un rato con aquella carta tan extraña, revisó la hoja una y otra vez, releyó el texto varias veces pero no encontró nada nuevo que hubiera pasado por alto, después de un rato de pensarlo una y otra vez decidió que el remitente se había equivocado al poner la dirección, quizá había colocado mal el número de casa, en ningún lado decía que la carta era para él, no decía ningún nombre en realidad, ni de quien la había enviado ni a quien iba dirigida. Sin embargo algo había de raro en esa carta, el mensaje era confuso y misterioso ¿Quién demonios enviaba cartas así? Se burló un poco de asunto y lo dejó pasar, guardó aquella carta en el fondo de un cajón y decidió que ahí se quedaría como un recuerdo extraño.

Cuando la noche llegó y se fue a dormir, las últimas palabras que resonaron en su mente fueron las mismas con las que había empezado aquella carta de la tarde "Hoy soñé contigo"…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Bien, esto es corto, sé que parece una mala broma después de mis trabajos anteriores pero ya verán por qué es así de corto~_

 _Sinceramente espero que alguien se enganché con la historia desde aquí, es algo diferente a lo que he escrito hasta ahora en la trama y en cuanto a las actualizaciones, me puse el reto de escribir esta historia en un orden predeterminado así que en cada final de los capítulo estaré indicando la siguiente fecha de actualización esperando de verdad poder cumplir con ellas…_

 _La verdad es que esta historia va a depender de los comentarios que vaya recibiendo, es súper mega importante para mí que comenten y me digan lo que piensan ya que eso va a decidir si sigo con la historia o la dejo…_

 _Les pido de todo corazón que sean pacientes… La fecha para el siguiente capítulo es el día 22 de Octubre... Esperen por el~_

 _._

 _._

 _Pasando a otras cosas, quienes siguen "Lucha de 4 Tiempos" lamento anunciar que mi obra está parada por el momento, cada día trato de retomarla y no se preocupen que SÍ voy a terminarla, solo pido un poco más de paciencia con esa historia, la verdad es que me está dando dolor de cabeza y necesito darme un respiro para poder retomarla con ganas. Lo que si les puedo decir es que me estoy esforzando mucho en darle la calidad que le he estado dando en las entregas anteriores y les tendré dos sorpresas pronto con respecto a esa historia, esperen por ellas ;)_

 _Sin más por el momento chao amado público 3_


	2. Carta 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "PleaseHimaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Esta historia me hubiera gustado empezarla desde el primer día de octubre pero la verdad es que fue algo espontaneo que simplemente no pude ignorar (Pese a que tengo un buen de trabajos por hacer, incluyendo "L4T"), no estoy muy segura si lograré mi objetivo pero estoy apostando a favor de esta historia y tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas en ella…_

 _Este es el segundo capítulo y sí, es lo único que diré al respecto =)_

 _._

 _._

 _Respuestas a los comentarios por aquí -_

 _ **Yishayzaccharo**_ _ **:**_ _¡Hello! ~_

 _¡Bien! De eso dependerá la historia, de cuantos ánimos reciba~ y sí ya sé que esto es muy corto pero como ya lo dije tarde o temprano se sabrá por qué (¿?) Yo ya me hice súper fan del misterio y el horror, debo decir que esta historia es más misterio y romance que horror pero bueno, espero darte uno que otro susto (¿?) más bien mantener el suspenso~_

 _Con respecto a tu duda, es algo mucho más simple y sencillo que eso. Espero que igualmente te mantenga atrapada~_

 _Aquí está la actualización justo a tiempo =)_

 _PD: Sí lo mantendré en cuenta, yo soy fan, pero de los puntos suspensivos… XD_

 _._

 _ **Dark-nesey**_ _ **:**_ _Pues espero mantener tú interés a lo largo de toda esta pequeña pero misteriosa historia._

 _Lo sé Lucha de 4 Tiempos merece lo mejor por ello no quiero forzarme y que salga mal, además estoy trabajando en algo que compense la tardanza (¿?) Es un hecho que voy a terminarla, en realidad ya el siguiente capítulo estas a más de la mitad así que en cuanto me descanse un poco lo retomaré con ganas~_

 _Gracias a ti por leer y que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo, ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Haneko-Chan:**_ _Pues_ __ _debo decir que es algo mucho más simple que eso pero ya lo verás, el cómo se tornara UsUk también lo iras descubriendo poco a poco~ Espero que te logré atrapar conforme los siguientes capítulos…_

 _Y bueno que disfrutes de este capítulo y claro ¡Espero verte en otro comentario! =)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(Aquí es donde el mundo arde porque las respuestas de los comentarios son más largas que el capítulo (¿?))_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

La segunda carta había llegado tres días después de la primera, Arthur ya se había olvidado por completo de eso hasta que vio el sobre amarillento y más viejo que los otros de su correo, se quedó un poco extrañado pero si el remitente había puesto mal la dirección la primera vez entonces era muy posible que un segunda significara que desde el principio su dirección esta errónea.

Arthur se molestó un poco al estar recibiendo un correo ajeno, era de mal gusto y sobre todo, la persona a la que iban dirigidas las cartas quizá las estaba esperando, con todo y aquello decidió abrirla para ver si hallaba alguna pista del remitente o el destinatario, así quizá podría dar el aviso en la oficina de correos y las cartas equivocadas serían enviadas a su respectivo dueño.

Revisó bien el sobre antes de abrirlo, de nuevo solo aparecía su dirección como destinatario y en el remitente solo se notaba la fecha, era del mismo día en el que la primera carta había llegado, el 19 de octubre, Arthur sabía que era por lo que tardaba en llegar el correo.

Abrió el sobre con el mismo cuidado que la anterior por si encontraban al dueño de las cartas y él debía devolverlas en cualquier momento, debían estar lo más intactas posible.

El mensaje de nuevo era corto, sin firma ni saludo.

 _"Volviste a aparecer en mi sueño, yo pasaba frente a tu casa y tú estabas mirando por tu ventana, tenías un libro en tu mano. Supe que amabas leer porque tenías una ligera sonrisa pintada en los labios... me atreví a saludar con la mano y a sonreírte desde la distancia, por un momento parecías sorprendido pero me devolviste el saludo, con más timidez, me alegró mucho que lo hicieras sin borrar tu sonrisa."_

Arthur no sabía que pensar de aquella carta, era igual de extraña que la primera ¿Quién en su sano juicio contaba sus sueños por una carta? Pensó que solo algún loco enamorado, quizá aquel tipo era como esos poetas enamorados que escribían cosas tan profundas que después de cierta insistencia llegaban a encantar a la gente.

Arthur miró hacía su librero repleto de libros, en efecto, él amaba leer, pero eso no quería decir nada en realidad, solo una coincidencia más de la vida.

Se le hizo interesante aquellos cortos textos, para él no significaban nada pero quizá para alguien en algún lugar significaran todo.

Volvió a doblar la hoja de la carta y la metió de vuelta en el sobre, la llevó al mismo cajón donde había metido la primera y siguió con el demás correo, no eran más que fastidiosos anuncios de nuevos productos, nada verdaderamente interesante, como era todo en su vida diaria.

Sintió envidia por el o la dueña de aquellas cartas, al menos ellos tenían algo de emoción en sus vidas, un romance al estilo antiguo, porque con la llegada del internet todos esos detalles románticos se habían perdido por completo y leer cartas así despertaba cierta envidia...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _Lento pero seguro amado público, lento pero seguro~_

 _Tengan paciencia por favor y comenten si quieren que siga o no~ Sé que es muy pronto para pedir algo así pero por lo menos quiero saber si alguien está dispuesta a seguir esta historia…_

 _La siguiente actualización será el 26 de Octubre... Esperen por el~_


	3. Carta 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "PleaseHimaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Tercera entrega de esta historia, lo único que puedo decir es que pronto se podrá interesante, sean pacientes (Sé que lo pido mucho a cada rato pero de verdad es necesario) n.n_

 _Para respuestas busca tu nombre~_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Haneko-Chan:**_ _Sí, la verdad es que las cartas son de lo más extrañas XD Yo también sentiría raro el estar recibiendo un correo así, pero bueno~_

 _Te agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo y ¡claro! Seguiré escribiendo a ver hasta dónde llega esta pequeña historia~_

 _Esa es la trampa con los capítulos cortos, que se quede en suspenso y que sea fácil de escribir y de leer… ¡No leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

 _._

 _ **Dark-nesey:**_ _Claro~ gracias por esperar, aquí llegó el nuevo capítulo espero que te mantenga enganchada hasta el final, que ni yo sé cuándo será (¿?)_

 _Lo sé es una lástima que sean tan cortos pero así puedo actualizar tan rápido como lo estoy haciendo y justo en la fecha para no dejarlas esperando~ Ya verás que pronto se pone mejor =)_

 _Gracias también a ti, me alegraste el día comentando ;)_

 _._

 _ **Mokona:**_ _Que bien que te está interesando ¡Bienvenida! Y te invitó a descubrir con tus propios ojos lo que irá sucediendo conforme avance esta pequeña historia~_

 _Aquí una actualización más y espero que lo disfrutes mucho =) ¡Saludos para ti también!_

 _._

 _ **Naty:**_ _Es bueno que te interese es lo que necesita esta pequeña historia para seguir su rumbo, sé que es muy corto pero a cambio las actualizaciones serán rápidas y justo en las fechas programadas~ Espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo =)_

 _._

 _ **Londres América:**_ _Muchas gracias por leer los capítulos y bueno eso es lo que se necesita para continuar, a alguien dispuesta a seguirla así que aquí un nuevo capítulo~  
Ya verás quién envía las misteriosas cartas y el cómo o por qué las envía~  
Que disfrutes pues de este capítulo y te queden ganas de esperar los siguiente ¡Saludos!_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Una parte de Arthur ya se esperaba aquello ese día, pero igualmente no dejaba de ser sorprendente, era lunes 26 de octubre cuando había llegado la tercera carta a su correo, el domingo no entregaban correo así que Arthur había calculado que la carta llegaría un día después y era un poco aterrador el no haberse equivocado en su predicción, ahí estaba de nuevo un sobre amarillento sin un remitente, solo fechado con el día 22 de Octubre.

Arthur tenía cosas que hacer ese día así que dejó el correo en la mesa de su sala y sus cosas en la su habitación, salió unos minutos después cerrando bien la casa, había quedado con unos compañeros de su carrera para ir a ver una obra que darían en la ciudad, había esperado mucho por ella y no se la perdería por nada del mundo.

Cuando volvió a casa ya había oscurecido y Arthur aun así se sentía bastante animado, la obra había sido todo lo que había esperado y mucho más, no había sido una pérdida de tiempo como también se había temido.

En cuanto paso por su sala recordó las cartas misteriosas y sonrió divertido con el asunto, quizás podría escribir un poco sobre eso en su próximo trabajo de la escuela, un romance por correo, sería algo anticuado pero bien aceptado si ponía un contexto interesante.

Abrió el sobre sacando la carta y no se sorprendió mucho al ver la brevedad de las palabras escritas, no era nada nuevo pero si un poco decepcionante.

"Hoy fue el primer sueño donde hablamos, estaba tan emocionado y nervioso que no sabía cómo actuar, parecía que me esperabas desde tu ventana, te saludé como siempre pero en vez de devolverme el saludo me hiciste una señal para que me acercara, no pude decirte más que un tímido "Hola", tú me diste los buenos días, te pregunte cómo estabas y tú sólo te reíste un poco notando lo nervioso que estaba, pero respondiste un "Bien" con una mirada amable en tus hermosos ojos verdes, no pude decirte más porque fue tiempo de despertarme."

Arthur se quedó un poco extrañado con aquella nota, todo lo que estaba escrito era completamente estúpido, pero había un detalle que le heló la sangre un poco "en tus hermosos ojos verdes" la vida estaba llena de coincidencias y Arthur lo sabía pero también era consciente de que aquellas coincidencias solo pasaban una o dos veces a lo mucho, aquella ya era la segunda vez en aquellas cartas.

Guardó la carta en el mismo cajón que las anteriores y se fue a acostar con un sentimiento de lo más extraño en el pecho, se sentía feliz y a la vez sorprendido, él sería de los que en lugar de un "hola" daría los buenos días. Eso fue lo que pensó antes de dormir...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _Bien, espero que nadie se vuelva loca a partir del capítulo que sigue u.u_

 _Los capítulos que siguen a partir de aquí van a ser cruciales para saber si quieren que siga o ya no, comenten y dependiendo de eso se decidirá lo que pasara con esta historia~_

 _La fecha del siguiente capítulo es el día 28 de octubre~_

 _¡Esperen por el!_


	4. Carta 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "PleaseHimaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Llego el capítulo número 4 justo a tiempo~_

 _Va con dedicatoria especial para_ _ **Mapple Syrup**_ _por ser su cumpleaños~_

" _Que tengas un día realmente maravilloso, esto está muy lejos de ser un buen regalo de cumpleaños pero, igualmente te lo dedico con mucho cariño~"_

 _¿Más notas de inicio? ammm… me da flojera poner más u.u_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Respuestas de comentarios~_

 _ **Haneko-chan:**_ _Sip, pensé que eso era lo que no iba a pegar en la historia pero igual decidí arriesgar~  
Hahahah creo que es pronto para poder sacar teorías (¿?) Pero quizá más adelante puedas hacerlo, aun con lo extraño~ Que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización =)_

 _._

 _ **Mapple Syrup:**_ _Hello~ Sí de hecho, sería la tercera, pero Arthur está pasando por alto muchas cosas~ Sí, es algo sin duda perturbarte pero de verdad deseo que esto se pueda tornar en algo aterrador XD Con respecto a tu deducción te invito a verlo por ti misma en este capítulo…  
Espero que lo disfrutes, no creo que sea un buen regalo para tu cumpleaños pero ojala que te guste~ y de verdad deseo que pases un lindo cumpleaños =)_

 _._

 _ **Dark-nesey:**_ _Hahaha ok, no quiero tener en mi conciencia la muerte de una de mis lectoras (¿?)  
Pues para no romper tu corazón aquí está la actualización justo a tiempo~ que la disfrutes y tengas un lindo día~_

 _._

 _ **Akrakyarot:**_ _Una enorme disculpa por no responder tu comentario pasado, no sé qué fue lo que sucedió con mis notificaciones que no vi el comentario, esta vez por gran fortuna no se me escapó…_

 _Concuerdo totalmente contigo, las cartas son algo sin duda fascinantes, yo siempre he deseado mantener contacto con alguien de esa manera, lamentablemente y como bien dijo Arthur en esta historia "con la llegada del internet, esos detalles ya se perdieron"… En fin, pasando a otra cosa, te comprendo totalmente, la agonía de la espera es cruel pero para esta obra es rigurosamente necesaria, pienso que el misterio se forma soltando información de poco a poco…_

 _Gracias de verdad por tus palabras, espero que esta historia sobrepase tus expectativas, si es que ya tienes algunas formadas, y si no es así, espero que al final te deje satisfecha… Hasta el siguiente comentario, Chao~_

 _._

 _ **Kazehana yu:**_ _Hahaha… Iggy acosado es una buena idea pero en realidad es más simple que eso, pero ya lo descubrirás después~ Ya lo verás, solo pido paciencia y ya no esperes más aquí un nuevo capítulo, que lo disfrutes~_

 _._

 _._

 _Son bienvenidos a leer... Adelante entonces n.n_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Era miércoles y Arthur había tenido un día de lo más tranquilo, antes de volver a casa incluso había ido a la librería a ver los nuevos libros que habrían llegado en ese mes, había muchos de misterio, horror y suspenso en promoción por ser "el mes del miedo" pero él no era de esos que se dejaba llevar por las modas, el leí lo que se le antojara leer sin importar el mes o celebración que se aproximará.

Al entrar a casa miró el cajón de su correo y por un momento dudo en abrirlo, pero después de un rato de sentirse tonto al temer a algo como unas cartas equivocadas, se decidió abrir y comprobar que habían enviado esta vez.

Era la única carta en su corre, era de esperarse ya que en esos tiempos los únicos que enviaban cartas eran las empresas, bancos y cosas así.

Se llevó la carta con él y fue directo a su cocina a prepararse un té, en lo que el agua hervía en la tetera abrió el sobre fechado con el día 25 de octubre.

Mordió un scone, había comprado algunos también antes de volver a casa, eran muy comunes en Inglaterra y Arthur carecía del talento en la cocina así que era más sencillo comprarlos que hacerlos.

Se dedicó a leer la carta que por supuesto no era más larga que las anteriores.

 _"En el sueño de hoy me invitaste a tomar el té en tu jardín lleno de rosas, fue agradable pese a lo mucho que realmente detestó el té, por fin supe tu nombre y me pude presentar adecuadamente, espero verte pronto de nuevo y que volvamos a tomar el té, Arthur"_

Arthur sintió que dejo de respirar y lo único que lo regreso a la realidad fue el agudo sonido de su tetera anunciando que el agua estaba lista, pero ni aquel sonido logro regresarle el aliento que había perdido, no supo si pasaron minutos u horas pero se quedó inmóvil sorprendido con el texto, como pudo fue a apagar el fuego para que el sonido del vapor saliendo se callará.

Volvió a leer la carta una y otra vez pero la sensación de no poder respirar no se iba, al contrario, sentía que el nudo en su garganta se iba haciendo más grande.

Pensó en un millón de posibilidades diferentes para darle lógica a las cosas, llegó a la conclusión de que solo era una broma, quizá alguien conocido le estaba jugando una broma, una que por supuesto estaba teniendo efectos en él.

Volvió a meter la hoja dentro del sobre y entonces descubrió algo que no había notado en el cuándo lo había abierto, en la parte el destinatario ya aparecía su nombre antes de su dirección, Arthur Kirkland.

Estuvo observando el sobre largo rato después de preparar el té, mil posibilidades se formaron en su cabeza de quien podría ser el bromista que las estaba enviándolas, todos en sus clases tenían talento para la escritura ya que estaban en la carrera de literatura, pero aquella letra no era exactamente la mejor de todas y por los textos se notaba que quien las escribía no tenía ningún talento especial, solo era alguien común y corriente escribiendo un relato simple.

Obviamente cualquiera de sus compañeros podría hacer eso, por ello había tantas opciones para escoger, se preguntó si la broma sería para algún proyecto, era la razón más lógica que encontraba pero no iba a descartar ninguna posibilidad.

No le había hablado a nadie de las cartas misteriosas por lo que decidió hacerlo en esos días y estar atento a las reacciones de todos para atrapar al autor de aquella broma, seguro que terminaría delatándose con alguna sonrisa burlona o alguna actitud nerviosa respecto al tema.

Dejando el asunto para el día siguiente, guardó la carta junto a las demás y siguió con sus planes de tomar el té y leer el nuevo libro que había comprado...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _¿Los está atrapando o no? Digan lo que piensan y comiencen a hacer sus teorías al respecto…_

 _Siguiente fecha 31 de Octubre~ Por cierto será un capítulo doble así que esperen por ello~_

 _¡Comenten, comenten!_


	5. Carta 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Aquí otro capítulo, esta historia la empecé a escribir especialmente para este día así que ojala sea de su agrado y llene de misterio sus mentes XD_

 _Como es mi fecha favorita les deseo con todos los ánimos del mundo que tengan un Halloween muy tenebroso y lleno de dulces~_

 _¿Dulce o travesura? Bien, hoy les haré travesura muajajaja~_

 _PD: Este es un capítulo doble, solo por hoy así que esperen el otro cap~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Respuestas~_

 _ **Dark-nesey:**_ _Lo sé, es confuso, al menos ya está aquí otro capítulo~ Esto seguirá avanzando lento pero seguro =D Que lo disfrutes~_

 _._

 _ **Haneko-chan:**_ _Ciertamente es una buena teoría eso~ quizá quizá~ muajaja… Lástima que no puedo revelar nada todavía… Intentaré hacer un poco más largos los capítulos pero realmente no prometo nada…En fin espero que te guste este capítulo doble~_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Entre los días siguientes al miércoles Arthur había intentado descifrar quien le estaba jugando la broma de las cartas entre sus conocidos, no había conseguido mucho realmente, sus amigos más cercanos solo habían mostrado sorpresa ante los relatos de Arthur y algunos otros cierto interés que no paso a nada mayor.

Había sido de lo más extraño todo aquello pues el mismo miércoles después de leer la carta había tenido un sueño demasiado nítido, algo que se le había quedado grabado en la mente aun después de despertar y todavía lo recordaba con la misma claridad.

Él estaba en el lugar donde había vivido toda su infancia, un pequeño pueblo llamado Bibury en el condado de Gloucestershire a más de 150 Km. Al oeste de Londres, donde vivía ahora.

Recordaba haber entrado en la librería de aquel pueblo y comprado un tomo de poemas que había estado buscando desde mucho tiempo atrás, el sueño había sido a todo detalle, desde la conversación casual que había mantenido con la anciana que atendía la librería mientras ella le cobraba por el libro, también la gente que iba y venía en las calles rusticas, las casas con fachadas de piedra y techos inclinados cubiertos de musgo dando una apariencia de haber entrado en un libro de cuentos de hadas, el sonido del río Coln a lo lejos, hasta el canto de las aves, el soplar del viento y las piedras bajos sus pies con cada paso que daba. Él como siempre solía hacer cuando estaba viviendo allá, abrió su libro nuevo y leyó los poemas mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa, el sueño había terminado ahí.

Arthur se había despertado con una sensación de paz pero también sintió nostalgia al recordar el bello lugar con tanta claridad, era imposible no extrañar aquel paisaje de ensueño que era totalmente diferente al ruido que se sentía en Londres por ser una ciudad realmente grande y concurrida.

Era sábado ya y la festividad del día de Halloween estaba en todas las calles de su vecindario, había decoraciones en casi todas las casas y los niños disfrazados de monstruos corrían por todos lados con sus calabazas y calaveras de plástico listas para recibir dulces. Arthur había salió de casa temprano por esa razón, aunque no era de los que se emocionaba por festejar algo, tampoco era tan cruel como para no dar dulces a los niños que pasaran a tocar su puerta por la noche, fue al supermercado a comprar algunas golosinas y algo para preparar una buena comida.

Estaba en casa ya para el medio día con las bolsas llenas de nuevas provisiones, se demoró buscando las llaves para abrir la puerta de su casa debido a sus compras, saludó al vecino que salió a recoger su correo en el buzón que tenía en el patio, Arthur sintió una punzada cuando vio que su vecino regresaba a su hogar con los sobre de las cartas en manos, sintió un poco de temor al revisar su buzón por el día que era, pero igualmente lo hizo y encontró otra de la cartas extrañas junto con una o dos más de sus cuentas.

Estuvo observando un buen rato el sobre antes de decidirse si abrirla o no, incluso trató de demorarse en guardar sus nuevas provisiones en la despensa, acomodando minuciosamente cada cosa en el lugar correspondiente, cuando ya no quedaba más que guardar fue que se concentró de nuevo en el sobre amarillento, se sentía un tonto al estar cayendo en una broma como esa, pero si quería descubrir a donde lo llevarían aquellas cartas no le quedaba más que leerlas, abrió el sobre resignado y leyó el contenido.

" _Hoy en el sueño te encontré caminado por la calle, me invitaste a tomar el té de nuevo contigo y yo por supuesto acepté la invitación, me hablaste de tu libro nuevo, me encantó escucharte hablar de el ya que parecías muy emocionado por haberlo conseguido, me leíste un fragmento de un poema en especial y no pude evitar que mi corazón latiera acelerado por aquel detalle tan pequeño, pero para mí lo fue todo…_

 _El fragmento fue este… *Sé que voy a quererte sin preguntas, sé que vas a quererme sin respuestas* me gustó mucho porque es cierto… y lo anoté bien para no olvidarlo."_

Arthur ya no supo qué pensar con todo eso, no le había hablado a nadie del sueño que había tenido dos días antes y lo verdaderamente aterrador del asunto es que recordaba claramente el libro que había comprado en el sueño, era del poeta _Mario Benedetti_ , el mismo autor del poema que aparecía ahora en la carta, las coincidencias estaban pasando los límites de la lógica y Arthur ya no sabía qué hacer o pensar al respecto, por un momento sintió que se estaba volviendo loco.

Después de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto, se convenció de que quizá si le había dicho a alguien del sueño y se le había olvidado, quizá lo había dicho en alguna platica con alguien y había llegado a oídos del bromista, no había otra posibilidad para explicar aquello, todo se estaba volviendo demasiado serio para él y ya no le estaba seguro de nada…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _¿Qué les parece esta historia? Ya le dio miedo a alguien o todavía no~_

 _¡Comenten, comenten! Díganme sus teorías con respecto a lo que creen que está pasando aquí…_

 _Mario Benedetti por si tiene dudas es uno de los más grandes poetas, la verdad escribe muy bonito, yo me hice por completo fan de sus pensamientos, son hermosos~_

 _Bibury si existe, busquen en Google y no se arrepentirán se los prometo~_

 _La próxima fecha de entrega es el día 03 de Noviembre… Sin más por el momento Hikari no Yami se despide~_


	6. Extra 1: Cartas a un Extraño

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Aquí el capítulo doble prometido… este es algo especial, algo como un extra, espero que les guste~_

 _De nuevo ¡Feliz Halloween! Y ya que en el anterior fue truco es justo que aquí les de dulces~ ¡Dulces virtuales para todos!_

 _Que tengan una dulce lectura muajajajaj…_ _XD_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas a un Extraño ~*~**_

 _ **Extra 1…**_

Todo tipo de festividades alegraban a Alfred, aunque esa en especial lo aterraba un poco, sobre todo porque donde vivía era una ciudad muy pequeña y las casas de día podían ser de cuentos de hadas pero de noche se volvían aterradoras y más en esos días.

Bibury parecía de esos pueblos infestados de viejos fantasmas con las decoraciones que se ponían por todo el lugar, a Alfred le aterraban los fantasmas y esos días lo ponían tan nervioso como alegre.

Miraba desde su ventana a los niños que iba y venían corriendo por la calle de tierra, con todo y las historias de fantasmas a Alfred le encantaba vivir ahí, se respiraba libertad y tranquilidad por todos lados, además la gente era muy amable siempre, todos te daban un cálido saludo cuando te veían por la calle y las pláticas aunque casuales eran amenas.

Una pequeña niña llamada Clarie, que era su vecina, se le acercó y le hizo señas para que saliera a su porche a hablar con ella, Alfred pensó que era demasiado temprano para que fuera a pedirle dulces por Halloween pero igual salió a ver qué era lo que la pequeña quería.

−¡Hey Clary! Dime que ya tienes un disfraz para esta noche− Le revolvió el cabello caoba que casi siempre cubría el rostro de la niña, ella le sonrió con las mejillas rojas propias de una niña de 7 años.

−¡Sí!, Mamá me compro un sombrero increíble, seré una bruja este año ¿Vas a acompañarnos otra vez?− Alfred sonrió un poco pensando en ello, cada año siempre acompañaba a los niños de su colonia a la ciudad donde conseguían bastantes dulces y él por su parte también se aseguraba de llevar a los niños del orfanato, por supuesto los padres de todos y los asociados del orfanato siempre le estaban agradeciendo el gesto como si fuera una molestia pero ignoraban que para Alfred era un placer hacer aquello, le recordaba a su infancia.

−Solo si pagas el precio, ya sabes cuál es− Se inclinó hasta poner su cara a la altura de la pequeña y cerró los ojos esperando, la niña le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla como ya se había convertido en su tradición. –¡Buuu!− Gritó en cuanto la niña se alejó de su mejilla alcanzándola y haciéndole cosquillas, la chica no paraba de reír y tratar de escapar.

Alfred pensaba en ella como una pequeña hermana, él había sido huérfano desde que tenía memoria y había estado en Bibury solo toda su vida, aunque recordaba a un viejo carpintero que era muy amable con los niños del orfanato, siempre los acompañaba a pedir dulces a la ciudad y en Navidad les llevaba regalos, viejos aviones de madera o muñecos de trapo que se la pasaba haciendo durante todo el año, Alfred un conservaba algunos de eso regalos con mucho cariño.

−¡Ya Al!− Pedía la niña entre risas sin parar de manotear para liberarse, Alfred se detuvo y la dejo recuperar el aliento, la contempló con una sonrisa, él a veces se sentía más cómodo jugando con los niños que hablando con los adultos y que los niños lo quisieran tanto era lo mejor para él.

−Y bueno, dile a los demás que se preparen para esta noche, los veré junto al río como siempre, yo iré por los demás− La niña asintió enérgicamente, estaba a punto de irse corriendo tal como había llegado pero algo la detuvo.

−Te vez muy mal ¿Tienes un resfriado?− Preguntó la pequeña y Alfred se quedó pensando en ello, desde hacía dos semanas había estado teniendo un insomnio terrible, cada tres días se levantaba como si no hubiera dormido nada en toda la noche, incluso pensaba que era hora de ir al médico y que le recetara alguna pastilla para dormir o algo que lograra estabilizarle el sueño, sin embargo, había algo extraño en todo eso pues había hecho memoria y aterrado había descubierto un patrón en su calendario, aquello pasaba siempre cada tres días, sin error alguno, no estaba seguro si solo era su imaginación o alguna clase de enfermedad del sueño nueva.

Una parte de él sabía que si estaba durmiendo porque se acostaba cada noche y despertaba en su cama como siempre, solo que ciertos días había notado que su cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal y bostezaba muy seguido como cuando pasas una mala noche, no le gustaban nada los hospitales por ello aún no había ido a uno pero más que nada no lo había hecho porque el único síntoma que tenía era ese, y cada tercer día que despertaba se sentía completamente normal, lo único era que se sentía algo cansado por la falta de descanso pero nada más que lo hiciera alarmarse.

Fuera de todo lo del descanso, cada tres días se despertaba de un sueño que no lograba recordar por más que lo intentará, Alfred tenía la sensación de que era importante pero por más que pensaba en ello no lograba recordar nada, él era de las personas que no se agobiaban por cosas como esas así que terminaba olvidando el asunto al final del día, pero de alguna forma empezaba a intuir que los sueños tenían que ver con su insomnio, aunque siempre prefería hacer otras cosas que ponerse a armar una teoría sobre eso.

−No dormí muy bien anoche− Respondió con una sonrisa, quizá eso arreglaría lo mal que se veía o al menos con eso lograría que la chica dejara de preguntar por algo que ni Alfred estaba seguro de cómo responder.

−Debe ser porque te levantaste muy temprano− Opinó la niña, Alfred la miró extrañado pensando en la hora en la que había despertado, por ser sábado y día festivo había dormido hasta el mediodía así que eso no era temprano.

−No lo sé− Respondió simplemente y la niña solo lo miró con un puchero infantil por la respuesta tan seca, él le dio una sonrisa y ella siguió mirándolo como queriendo preguntar más cosas.

−Oye Al ¿Para quién son las cartas que envías?− Preguntó por fin la niña mirándolo fijamente, Alfred trató de procesar la pregunta pero no le encontró ningún sentido.

−¿Cuáles cartas?− Preguntó de vuelta y la niña miró hacía su casa, su madre le estaba hablando, ella hizo otro puchero.

−Olvídalo, Mamá me está llamando… te veré en la noche − Comentó simplemente y salió corriendo a su casa, Alfred saludó a la madre de la niña desde donde estaba y ella le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad y ternura, todavía alcanzó a escuchar los reproches de la madre porque Clarie había salido sin avisar, pero cuando la puerta se cerró todo volvió a quedar en completo silencio, Alfred volvió adentro y miró alrededor.

Se quedó pensando en aquella pregunta ¿Para quién eran las cartas?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _Ok, esta es la versión de Alfred, si quieren más capítulos así pueden pedirlos~ Ya tengo otro programado pero también es válido hacer sus pedidos~_

 _Comente, hagan sus pedidos, expongan sus teorías, exijan respuestas (?), digan lo que sea pero ¡comenten!..._

 _Como ya dije en el otro capítulo l_ _a próxima fecha de entrega es el día 03 de Noviembre…_ _En fin, Hikari no Yami les desea un buen día y una noche tenebrosa~ chao amado público, espero que nadie esté perdiendo el juicio con esto~ y que reciban dulces en este día tan bello~_


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Que les puedo decir, nada realmente ¿o sí?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Respuestas a los comentarios~_

 _ **Akrakyarot:**_ _Lo sé a mí tampoco me dieron ninguno :,(_

 _Tus teorías me gustan bastante~ debo decir que ni aun yo siendo la escritora sé cómo va a terminar todo eso, solo escribo lo que veo XD Me gusta hacer este tipo de historias en las que yo misma me sorprendo con el desarrollo… Claro que sé lo que viene más adelante pero eso ya lo irán descubriendo poco a poco~_

 _Es una suerte que te gustara el especial~ El plan era sorprenderlas con la aparición de nuestro querido americano~ al menos ya saben un poco más de lo que está pasando… Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, corto pero ya verán por qué~_

 _Gracias por tus hermosos comentarios =D_

 _ **Haneko-chan:**_ _La idea era sorprenderlas~_

 _Las teorías pueden ser infinitas y espero que conforme vaya avanzado la historia tus dudas se vayan resolviendo o si no, al menos que te guste la confusión (¿?) Lamento decir que esta vez el capítulo es más corto que los anteriores pero lo compensare con la actualización…_

 _Gracias por leer esta historia~ nos veremos (Leemos) para la próxima XD_

 _ **Hana-kizu:**_ _Es una suerte que quieras seguir leyendo esto~ Gracias de antemano y respecto a tus dudas se irán resolviendo conforme vaya avanzando esta pequeña historia (¿?) Espero XD_

 _Espero que disfrutes por lo mientras de este nuevo capítulo~ ¡Saludos!_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Arthur había estado un poco paranoico ya con el asunto de las cartas, en cuanto sus clases habían empezado de nuevo con la semana había preguntado a sus amigos sobre el sueño, todo dijeron lo mismo, que no sabían a cuál sueño se refería.

Estaba ya un poco aterrado, el asunto se le estaba saliendo de las manos y ya no sabía qué hacer, por un lado desconfiaba de todos en su clase y por otro estaba empezando a creer en las cosas paranormales.

Había planeado en ir a la oficina de correos después de clases y denunciar las cartas, pero al pensar en lo que iba a decir se había dado cuenta de que sonaba como un demente, nadie le iba a creer y peor aún, las cartas si eran para él así que no tenía como probar que era un error estar recibiendo aquel extraño correo.

Llegó a casa con la idea de revisar su correo y si aparecía una nueva carta no la iba a abrir esta vez, ya había tenido suficiente de aquello, no pensaba seguir más con ese juego.

En cuanto vio el sobre amarillo la sangre se le heló un poco, la fue a guardar de inmediato a el mismo cajón de siempre sin abrirla, decidió tomar un té y leer algo para distraerse, fue muy útil ya que al final del día se había olvidado casi por completo del asunto, se acostó a dormir un poco más tranquilo aunque de alguna manera tenía la duda del contenido de aquella carta.

Era su segundo sueño nítido, de nuevo estaba en Bibury, estaba caminando junto al río, un chico uno o dos años más joven que él lo había alcanzado llamándolo por su nombre, tenía el cabello dorado como la paja, los ojos azul tornasol y la sonrisa más brillante que Arthur había visto.

Estaban discutiendo por algo, ya que el muchacho se disculpaba insistentemente, después de un rato en el que Arthur cedió por fin, caminaron en silencio un rato, Arthur por alguna razón pensó que se sentía a gusto estando a su lado, el pensamiento lo avergonzó rápidamente.

De pronto aquel chico rompió el silencio hablando de Halloween, de lo felices que estaban los niños con los dulces que habían recibido en la ciudad, le habló también de Navidad, de sus planes para comprar juguetes con sus ahorros, Arthur lo admiró por eso y por un momento pensó que podría ayudarlo de alguna manera, quizá algo como juntar donaciones.

Al pasar por un rosal el chico se había acercado a el buscando entre todas las flores una en especial, había seleccionado una rosa blanca de entre todos los colores que había, se la extendió a Arthur con una bella sonrisa, él la había aceptado tomándola con cuidado de no espinarse, la llevó a su nariz y aspiró el aroma dulce, era tan nítido que no parecería ser un sueño.

La miró con algo de cariño y decidió que al llegar a casa la pondría en un jarrón con agua y cuando empezara a secarse la pondría en su libro de poemas para poder conservarla más tiempo, era un regalo que quería conservar por siempre...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _Ammm... Siempre me han gustado las rosas blancas~_

 _Y a ustedes ¿Cuáles son sus favoritas? Comenten y en sus sueños recibirán una del color que más les gusta (¿?) Ok no, no prometo nada~_

 _Próxima fecha de actualización el día 04 de Noviembre... Sí, mañana~ n.n_


	8. Carta 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Pregunta de la nueva sección "Las dudas de Hikari" (¿?)_

 _¿Qué sienten al leer esto? Y ¿Cuánto tiempo les gustaría que tardara esta historia? Respondan en un comentario, les prometo que tendré en cuenta todo lo que digan..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Respuestas:_

 _ **Haneko-chan:**_ _Las rosas azules son una buena elección~ A mí también me gustan mucho los girasoles =)_

 _Pues sí, hasta ahora vas entendiendo todo lo que se ha revelado~ aún faltan algunas cosas sí, pero no desesperes… todo a su tiempo (¿?) En fin, espero que disfrutes de la bella confusión y que al final no me odies por sacarte de ahí o.O_

 _Que disfrutes de este capítulo~_

 _._

 _ **Aldreen:**_ _Ok, Son~ me gustó tu teoría, no voy a decir si le atinaste o no… eso sería dar spoilers XD y quiero que leas la historia hasta el final (¿?) Solo voy a decir esto… sería un buen giro en la historia, leí algo parecido hace mucho y me gusto bastante~_

 _En fin ¡Saludos! =D_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Arthur se despertó un poco cansado, recordaba haber soñado con algo pero por más que lo pensaba no sabía bien que era, se quería quedar en la cama a seguir durmiendo pero no podía faltar a la escuela, él no era de los que faltara sin una buena razón.

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano se levantó de la cama y se fue directo a la ducha, quizá eso lo reanimara, después de un buen baño se vistió y notó en el reloj que aún era temprano, podría hacer el desayuno y tomarlo con calma.

Al pasar por la sala se quedó de piedra observando el jarrón sobre su mesa, eso no podía estar pasando.

Una parte de su sueño le llegó de pronto pero aún así bastante confuso, el aroma de la rosa blanca aún se sentía en su nariz, empezó a escuchar los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, estaba entrando en pánico, pensó que todo era parte de una pesadilla y que aún no despertaba, se quedó ahí parado incapaz de moverse, solo esperando despertar lo más pronto posible, incluso cerró los ojos y se repitió una y otra vez que era solo un sueño, eso no podía ser real, no podía estar pasando.

Al ver que nada pasaba abrió los ojos de nuevo y ahí seguía la rosa sobre la mesa, se acercó cautelosamente a ella, miró para todos los rincones de su casa esperando que alguien saliera de algún escondite o algo así, él no la había comprado, antes de acostarse la flor no había estado ahí, así que alguien debió entrar a su casa mientras él dormía y la había puesto en la mesa de su sala obviamente para asustarlo de muerte.

Al tomar la rosa sin ningún cuidado una de las espinas se le clavó en el dedo dejándole un punto rojo de sangre, la soltó de inmediato observando el daño, el dolor era real, la rosa era real y Arthur acababa de descubrir que no estaba soñando, algo pasaba con él y estaba mucho más allá de su comprensión, se iba a volver loco a ese paso.

Fue a revisar su hogar minuciosamente, comprobó cada ventana así como la puerta de entrada, todo estaba en completo orden y no había señales de que alguien hubiera forzado alguna entrada, todo estaba en su lugar y no había nada extraño aparte de aquella rosa blanca.

Arthur estuvo un rato meditando al respecto, no había otra forma lógica de explicar eso más que alguien había entrado a su casa a dejar la flor con la intención de asustarlo, sonaba aun así bastante loco y eso no explicaba el sueño que había tenido, Arthur sintió que era tiempo de buscar ayuda, las cosas estaban yendo demasiado lejos y él ya estaba comenzando a asustarse de verdad, pensó en la carta que no había abierto, quizá si la leía podría encontrar algo que explicara la rosa, fue hasta el cajón y la sacó del sobre sin ningún cuidado esta vez, leyó a toda prisa el escrito, necesitaba respuestas rápido.

 _"Halloween fue un día muy divertido, me hubiera gustado que nos acompañaras a la ciudad pero me fue imposible avisarte, te fui a ver en cuanto regrese pensé que no te encontraría despierto debido a la hora que era, toque a tu puerta y cuando la abriste me sonreíste de una forma que me dejó sin aliento, me gustó mucho que te burlaras cuando te pregunte el tradicional ¿Dulce o Truco? Respondiste "Truco", entonces decidí robarte un beso, me preguntó si te habrá molestado o quizá sorprendido, yo debo decirte que aún me siento como en las nubes por lo dulce de tus labios"_

Arthur se llevó los dedos rozando sus labios y recordó una suavidad que le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago, en el fondo una parte de él recordaba algo, y por un momento sentía que ya no le preocupaba es asunto de la rosa...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _Teorías, teorías ~_

 _Denme todas las que tengan, las que se les ocurra y sigan comentando si quieren que siga o esto ya les aburrió ~ díganlo con confianza y sinceridad..._

 _Siguiente fecha, el día 06 de Noviembre..._

 _Sin más por el momento que tengan dulces sueños esta noche~ ;)_


	9. Carta 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _En este punto no sé si seguirá siendo misterioso pero bah… Algo saldrá después que recuperara todo el misterio de antes (¿?)_

 _._

 _Respuestas~_

 _ **Hana-kitzu:**_ _Lo sé, los capítulos cortos son tristes pero así no me atraso como con mis otras historias~  
Lamentablemente contestar tu pregunta sería dar spoilers (¿?) Pero puedo decirte que cada teoría que vayas compartiendo la tomaré en cuenta =)  
No estoy aun segura de que tan largo será esto, voy escribiendo sobre de poco a poco y si ustedes lo prefieren largo entonces intentaré que sea lo más larga posible~_

 _Es bueno que te guste lo que escribo, gracias por leerme ¡Saludos!_

 _._

 _ **Yishayzaccharo:**_ _Ammm… lamento decir que… No responderé ninguna pregunta sin un abogado presente (¿?) Ok no… Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia y ya no esperes más, aquí un nuevo capítulo, que lo disfrutes~_

 _._

 _ **Haneko-chan:**_ _Hahaha sin dudas meteré más extras entonces XD no creo llegar a los 50 (¿?) pero bueno intentaré que dure para rato~  
Sí, ya pasaron muchas cosas y ellos ni se han visto en realidad XD  
Ciertamente sería aterrador que pasara algo como lo de actividad para normal hahaha~ Y sí quizá debería ser vigilado por la noche (¿?)_

 _En fin, que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo~_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Arthur ya no sabía qué hacer, por un lado quería decirle a alguien, pedir ayuda o un consejo, pero por otro lado no confiaba en sus amigos lo suficiente y menos porque aún se quería aferrar a la idea de que todo era una broma que le estaban jugando, además él sabía que iba a sonar como un completo demente, aunque las cartas estaban ahí para probar que no lo era.

Él era consciente de que si buscaba ayuda profesional lo primero que iba a decirle es que debía ver un psicólogo y dicho psicólogo, como había visto en alguna película le sacaría la teoría de que él mismo estaba enviándose las cartas y que todo estaba dentro de su imaginación, Arthur estaba seguro de que no era así, pero sin un remitente o forma de probar lo contrario estaba condenado, incluso él mismo ya pensaba que quizá sí, era todo parte de su imaginación.

Al llegar a casa sabía que iba a encontrar una carta nueva y así fue, la llevó a la mesa de su sala y la observó con detenimiento, trató de imaginar lo que diría, todo como un experimento.

En la película que había visto el protagonista después de descubrir la verdad había empezado a ver que tenía ligeros recuerdos de que él había hecho todo por lo que antes culpaba a alguien completamente ajeno.

Arthur había logrado recordar algo de la carta anterior, no fue exactamente recordar que él la había escrito o algo así, más bien había sido una sensación de conocer los hechos, como si al leerlos se hubiera acordado de que en verdad pasaron, lo cual no era nada lógico.

Decidido a probar, sacó una hoja en blanco, una pluma también y escribió un poco al respecto de lo que pensaba sería el contenido de la carta, guiándose por la fecha del remitente, que era 03 de Noviembre, asumió que trataría sobre la rosa blanca, se dio cuenta de que realmente no podía armar el texto, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que la carta podría decir.

Rendido puso como su siguiente prueba tratar de copiar la letra de la carta, quizá si podía hacerla bien descubriera que sí, él mismo estaba enviándose las cartas, practicó un rato escribiendo la dirección una y otra vez pero la letra no le salía igual o quizá sí, pero no sin esfuerzo, rendido en ambas cosas abrió la carta de una vez para descubrir lo que decía, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que esta vez tenía tanto un saludo como una firma, además de ser más extensa.

 _"Querido Arthur:_

 _Debo decir que estaba un poco asustado al pensar que no me perdonarías el beso robado del otro día, cuando te vi caminando junto al río no dude en hablarte, estaba muy nervioso al no saber lo que tu dirías, mi mente no dejaba de pensar en que ibas a pedirme que me alejara de ti y en un acto desesperado resolví disculparme contigo, no fue porque realmente lamentara el beso, eso jamás lo lamentaré, más bien fue por haber salido huyendo prácticamente ese día, me sentí verdaderamente aliviado cuando me perdonaste pero decidí no seguir hablando de eso, el sentimiento que tengo me abruma más y más pero cada vez me siento más feliz de poder estar a tu lado._

 _Cuanto pasamos junto al rosal no dude en cortar una rosa para ti, no estaba seguro del color pero por la manera en que la recibiste supe que era el correcto, y no sabes la alegría que me causó cuando dijiste que las blancas eran tus favoritas, espero que duré largo tiempo con vida, que cada que la mires pienses en mí y que de alguna forma tus sentimientos se vayan transformando en los mismos que los míos…_

 _Alfred"_

En cuanto Arthur pronunció el nombre que aparecía como firma, tuvo la sensación de haberlo pronunciado varias veces antes, era como algo familiar, miró la rosa que aún estaba viva en el jarrón de agua fresca y en efecto le recordaba a alguien, sintió una calidez inundar su pecho y no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa, por un momento pensó que no importaba nada, él sabía que no estaba lo loco y en el fondo creía que alguien enviaba las cartas, que alguien en algún lugar quería ser recordado con esos detalles, fuera cosa de su imaginación o no, aquella historia que estaba en esas cartas lo estaban tocando como nunca nada lo había hecho antes.

El romance no era algo que él disfrutara fuera de un libro, le gustaba la poesía y la literatura contemporánea, las novelas románticas también pero no por eso se consideraba un romántico, todo lo contrario, el amor no era de sus prioridades en la vida, sin embargo había algo ahí que lograba hacerlo sentir diferente, la persona de las cartas quizá le estaba empezado a gustar un poco.

Se sacó esas ideas de la cabeza de inmediato pensando en la lógica de las cosas, lo último que le faltaba era inventarse un romance con alguien que sin dudas estaba imaginando, estuvo a punto de romper la carta pensando hacer lo mismo con las otras pero algo lo detuvo, necesitaba conservarlas como pruebas de que algo realmente estaba pasando, le aterraba la idea de aceptarse loco pero si no hallaba otra explicación entonces tendría que buscar ayuda pronto…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _Sección "Las dudas de Hikari"_

 _La pregunta del día de hoy eso ¿Qué harían o pensarían ustedes si les pasará lo de Arthur y un día empezaran a recibir cartas extrañas?_

 _Comenten y digan si les gusto este capítulo, a mí sí me gusto~ 3_

 _La próxima fecha es 09 de Noviembre... Que tengan buen día y nos leemos para la próxima XD_

 _PD: El próximo capítulo será doble ;)_


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Capítulo 9 en el día nueve~ y solo porque el 9 es mi número favorito les daré un capítulo doble =)_

 _Que los disfruten entonces ~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Respuestas a los bellos comentarios (parte 1) 3_

 _ **Yishayzaccharo:**_ _Todas las teorías son válidas~ lamentablemente soy malvada y no responderé ninguna pregunta (¿?) Al menos aquí no pero ya se responderán a lo largo de esta historia así que no desesperes (¿?)  
Siempre es bueno algo de paranoia en las historias hahaha… estoy de acuerdo contigo~  
Y bueno, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo doble XD_

 _._

 _ **Akrakyarot:**_ _¡Decir que amé tus conjeturas seria poco! De verdad que tu ejercicio al intentar pensar lo que Arthur está pasando tanto mental como emocionalmente fue realmente impresionante, en efecto el ejercicio era ese, que cada quien tratar de pensar en que harían ustedes al pasar por algo similar, ponerse en los zapatos del personaje y llegar a comprenderlo de alguna manera. La forma en que expresaste todo fue tan magnifica que creo que mereces un premio… en este caso yo estaría encantada de complacerte con lo que quisieras (y claro yo pueda darte) Desde una mención especial, un dedicatoria en algún capítulo, algo que quieras que aparezca en la historia o la oportunidad de elegir la fecha del siguiente capítulo doble… Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra y quieras ver en la historia yo estaría encantada de dártela, de verdad, así que puedes pedir con libertad~  
Me gusta mucho cuando las lectoras se involucran en la historia de esta manera y para ser sincera eso es lo que buscó conseguir en esta historia, por lo que estoy de verdad agradecida con que te des la libertad de explayarte en los comentarios y me hagas saber con tanta belleza lo que piensas~  
Es bueno saber que estoy cumpliendo con el misterio, suspenso y miedo que debería tener esta historia, el propósito de ella va mucho más allá por lo que espero lograrlo, aunque eso ya se irá viendo con el tiempo… Agradezco de verdad que siguas esta pequeña historia y que disfrutes este capítulo doble~  
¡Saludos! Y claro~ las respuestas irá llegando en su momento ;)_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

En los días siguientes Arthur había procurado leer libros sobre psicología, también había encontrado un tomo en la librería que hablaba de los sueños, en el había descubierto cosas bastante interesantes.

Sobre todo en un pasaje que parecía ser poético, algo que le recordó a Arthur lo que estaba viviendo, decía más o menos así.

" _Una pareja que está separada por causas insuperables dentro de una realidad puede encontrar el sosiego en otra realidad onírica y fundirse en el abrazo que le ha sido negado._

 _Toda gran historia de amor empieza con un sueño o con una visión (un sueño despierto). Todo gran despertar espiritual empieza con un sueño. La imagen desnuda del alma_ _."_

No se sintió tan tonto al creer en la teoría de estarse comunicando con alguien en sueños después de leer el libro completo, todo el texto se presentaba como investigaciones científicas, experimentos y citaba algunos párrafos o hecho encontrados a lo largo de la historia donde se hablaba de una supuesta "telepatía" por medio de los sueños, algo que sin duda era digno de planteárselo como una posibilidad.

Aquel libro le había devuelto por completo la tranquilidad, por fin pensaba que tenía otra teoría lógica y no solo el hecho de estarse volviendo loco, incluso había dejado de lado los otros libros de psicología, en parte porque ese tomo se había convertido en su ancla y por otra parte porque temía un poco encontrarse en aquellos libros de psicología una enfermedad mental que coincidiera con lo que él estaba pasando.

El día había transcurrido tranquilo en la escuela, los exámenes de Arthur habían empezado pero no fue ningún problema ya que estaba mucho más concentrado que días atrás, los libros podían hacer maravillas en él.

Al llegar a casa olvidó por completo revisar su correo, había estado leyendo al entrar así que ni siquiera prestó atención a su alrededor, simplemente pasó de largo hasta la sala y se recostó en el sofá, paso casi una hora hasta que por fin dejó un rato la lectura y prestó atención a su solitario hogar, la rosa blanca ya se estaba secando en el centro de la mesa, incluso se le habían desprendido varios pétalos.

No supo que fue con exactitud, si el hecho haber estado leyendo drama, lo solitario que se sentía su hogar o la casi marchita flor en el centro de su mesa, pero de pronto una tristeza inundó su pecho y un suspiro abandonó sus labios.

Sintió que algo andaba mal aunque él sabía que no era así, todo estaba en orden, todo estaba igual que siempre.

Contemplando la rosa recordó las cartas y su estómago dio un vuelo que era difícil saber si era de miedo o de emoción, dejó su libro sobre la mesa y fue rápidamente a su buzón, lo único que encontró fueron cartas blancas selladas con logotipos de bancos o tiendas, ni rastro de una carta vieja y amarillenta, al pensar que quizá todo eso de las cartas había parado sitió un poco de decepción, un profunda decepción que se mezcló con la tristeza, la rosa blanca seguía muriendo en silencio y Arthur se sintió verdaderamente impotente por algo tan absurdo…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara (¿?)…**_

 _Lo sé, que final más trágico ;_;_

 _¿Qué le sucedió a nuestro remitente? ¿Por qué Arthur no recibió carta hoy? ¿La rosa morirá? ¿Este es el final del romance por cartas? ¿Hikari no Yami ya no escribirá esta historia? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?_

 _Ok, ok… basta de drama XD_

 _Descubra las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo que posiblemente ya esté aquí en FF (¿?) Busquen bien, después de todo prometí capítulo doble~_

 _PD: ¿Ya no habrá más actualizaciones?_


	11. Extra 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Segundo capítulo del doble de hoy~_

 _Este es un "Extra" como el de la otra vez, espero que lo disfruten mucho, así que adelante pasen a leer con confianza~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Respuestas a los bellos comentarios (parte 2) 3_

 _PD: Los dividí en dos partes para que las notas no fueran más largas que el capítulo XD_

 _ **Dark-nesey:**_ _Concuerdo totalmente contigo, muy probablemente yo también amaría a esa persona sin importar a lo paranormal que me enfrente XD  
Gracias a ti por leer~_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hana-kitzu:**_ _Sin duda recibir cartas sería algo maravilloso, pero recibirlas tal y como le está pasando a Arthur entonces la cosa ya sería otra, y sí, imagino que tomarías más precauciones en tu hogar hahaha~  
Por mi parte solo diré que las cosas misteriosas me atraen de una forma extraña, así que lo más probable sería que yo terminará enamorada de esas cartas ;)  
Que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo~_

 _._

 _ **Haneko-chan:**_ _Hahaha solo fue un presentimiento mío, pero veo que todo va bien~  
En cuanto a las preguntas, me temó que no puedo responderlas todavía~ pero ya se irán respondiendo a lo largo de esta historia…  
Las madres siempre saben que hacer XD  
Sip, hoy es doble así que ojala disfrutes de este nuevo extra~ ¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _._

 _ **Londres America:**_ _Pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo, es bueno que te gustaran y espero que te gusten estos dos también~  
Es una buena reacción y una buena teoría, algo muy posible, gracias por responder… ¡un saludo! XD _

_**One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

 _ **Extra 2…**_

La rutina de Alfred se había alterado por completo con los exámenes de la escuela, entre su trabajo de medio tiempo y sus clases, apenas le quedaba tiempo para algo más que no fuera estudiar para los exámenes, era una suerte que no siempre fuera así, solo era una semana en la que debía sobrevivir.

Entre todo aquello tres días antes había descubierto un sobre extraño en su correo, algo que simplemente lo había dejado pensando todos esos días, el remitente era de Londres, él por supuesto no tenía familia ni ningún amigo en la capital, toda su vida estaba en Bibury.

Pero eso no había sido lo importante del asunto, lo que realmente lo había dejado perplejo era la carta en sí, era tan extraña que dudaba poder olvidarla pronto, la había leído tantas veces buscándole algún sentido que hasta se la sabía de memoria, decía algo así.

" _Quería darte las gracias por la rosa, es un detalle que apreció verdaderamente, no soy muy bueno con cosas como esta así que lamento que este mensaje sea tan breve, gracias también por tu constante compañía y esa forma tan sincera con la que me sonríes_

 _Arthur K."_

Alfred pensaba que aquella carta iba dirigida a los antiguos dueños de la casa en donde vivía ahora, en ningún lado del escrito o destinatario mencionaban que era para él, aunque no pudo evitar emocionarse como un niño pequeño al recibir un correo tan extraño, era la primera vez que recibía una carta así.

Aun había cosas que no coincidían con su teoría, por ejemplo la fecha había sido escrita, el 03 de Noviembre de ese año y el contenido sin duda era actual, Alfred llevaba ocupando esa casa más de tres años así que los antiguos ocupantes debieron avisar de su cambio de residencia mucho tiempo atrás.

En fin, Alfred no era de los que daba vueltas a ese tipo de asuntos, él estaba feliz de haber recibido una carta tan extraña y a la vez tan bonita, la letra era simplemente esplendida, tan limpia y detallada, hacían que valiera la pena detenerse a ver cada palabra escrita.

Pensó en responderla de alguna manera, algo como un breve "¿Quién eres?" una pregunta así obligaría a la otra persona a responder la carta y así Alfred podría tener por lo menos dos, pero no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso gracias a los exámenes así que supuso que debía dejarlo como estaba.

Igualmente había guardado la carta en un lugar especial donde no fuera a perderse y la admiraba de vez en cuando fascinado con ella, no tenía lógica alguna emocionarse con una simple carta que probablemente ni siquiera era para él, pero algo en su interior había vibrado con aquellas simples palabras de gratitud…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Pues parece que no se resolvió ninguna de las preguntas anteriores (¿?) Tranquilas ya se resolverán algún día (¿?)_

 _Quizá~ quizá~_

 _Al menos tiene una respuesta bien clara con esto ¿no? Sí, exacto que soy malvada muajajaja_

 _PD del PD del capítulo anterior (¿?): Nah mentira, si habrá más capítulo XD solo quería darle drama~ ya saben cuánto amo el drama ;)_

 _La siguiente fecha es el día 12 de Noviembre, pero eso ya se lo esperaban ¿no?_


	12. Carta 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _¡Lo sabía! Esto se está poniendo trágico y dramático… ¡Justo como me gusta! XD_

 _*Suspira*Aunque ya no es tan misterioso como al principio ¿o sí? U.U Tendré que darle más misterio muajajaja_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Respuestas aquí!_

 _ **Haneko-chan:**_ _Suele pasar lo del sueño, y yo me atrase en ese capítulo en especial, me fue imposible subirlo temprano pero bueno~  
Yo, yo tampoco me esperaba eso cuando me llegó a la cabeza XD Pues sí, es científicamente probado que dos personas pueden soñar lo mismo o encontrarse dentro de un sueño~  
Gracias por comentar y espero que tuvieras una buena noche n.n_

 _._

 _ **Dark-nesey:**_ _Pues sí, Alfred parece que recibió una cartita~  
¡Claro! Las respuestas irá apareciendo conforme la historia~ así que no te lo pierdas ;) (¿?)  
Hahaha yo solía hacer eso en mis notas finales siempre… poner miles de preguntas pero en fin~ es divertido XD  
Gracias por tu comentario~ y no te retraso más =) puedes pasar a leer_

 _._

 _ **Hana-kitzu:**_ _De hecho ya era hora de que Arthur contestara algo por lo menos XD  
Por lo demás no aseguro nada (¿?) Solo sé que el misterio se irá resolviendo poco a poco así que no desesperes~  
¡Saludos!_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Arthur había tenido la esperanza de que el correo se hubiera retrasado con la carta pasada y en los días siguientes llegaría pero no había sido así, ya era jueves y nada de nada.

Estaba en la escuela y ya no veía la hora en que sus clases terminaran para salir de prisa a su casa a comprobar su correo.

Cada minuto se le hacía más eterno que el anterior y cuando por fin el reloj marcó la hora de salida evitó toda plática con sus compañeros que no fuera una despedida, después de eso prácticamente había salido corriendo con dirección a su casa.

En cuanto llegó se tomó un respiro preparándose para lo que encontraría o lo que no encontraría en cualquier caso, tras cerrar su puerta revisó bien el buzón y entre todas aquellas cartas blancas ahí estaba, un sobre más amarillento que los otros, Arthur sintió que su corazón se aceleró con tan solo contemplar aquella carta, fue directo a la sala y no esperó otro segundo más, se dedicó por completo a la carta misteriosa dejando de lado las otras.

Lo primero que notó en el sobre fue que el remitente ya aparecía escrito en el frente de la carta, era la primera vez en todas aquellas cartas, la dirección era de Bibury, Inglaterra, algo que no le sorprendió del todo, al contrario, con los constantes sueños que había tenido de su antiguo hogar, esa dirección confirmaba sus sospechas.

Lo verdaderamente sorprendente fue la dirección de la que venía la carta, era de su antigua casa. Sus padres y su hermano se había mudado a Escocia casi cuatro años atrás, él por supuesto también, pero después de tomar la decisión de estudiar en Londres sus padres había hecho los arreglos para conseguirle una pequeña casa en la capital de Inglaterra que quedara cerca de su universidad y así Arthur había podido independizarse de su familia.

Aparte de aquella ya conocida dirección, aparecía el nombre del que estaba enviando las cartas "Alfred F. Jones", sin dudas sería el nuevo inquilino en la vieja casa que alguna vez había sido de los padres de Arthur, el misterio parecía más resuelto hasta ahí, pero aún quedaban muchas preguntas sin respuesta, por ejemplo, como es que ese tal Alfred conocía su nueva dirección, por qué le estaba escribiendo o en todo caso por qué estaba soñando con él, Alfred siempre le escribía relatos donde daba a entender que Arthur aún residía en Bibury y donde ellos interactuaban y se conocían, eso no era posible por obvias razones, y también estaba lo más importante, la rosa blanca que había aparecido en la mesa de Arthur aquella mañana.

Nada tenía sentido alguno, pero Arthur pensó que poco a poco lo iba tomando, quizá fuera solo cuestión de tiempo.

Pensó en su antigua casa, quizá existía alguna conexión en todo aquello, algo que estaba conectando a Alfred y a Arthur cada vez en los sueños, hasta el punto en el que ellos cruzaban los límites de la realidad y se encontraban de verdad en algún universo onírico, tal y como había leído hace poco en el libro que hablaba de los sueños.

Era un poco irreal imaginar que dos personas que jamás se habían visto en la vida coincidieran cada vez en un sueño compartido, pero era la única explicación que Arthur encontraba en medio de todo ese misterio.

Dejando las deducciones de lado un momento se dedicó a la nueva carta que había recibido, de nuevo era breve, pero eso no lo desanimó en lo absoluto.

" _No te he visto últimamente y eso me tiene triste, he pasado repetidas veces por tu casa pero siempre encuentro las cortinas y ventanas cerradas, he preguntado por ti en la librería pero ahí tampoco te han visto, es como si hubieras desaparecido por completo, como si te hubiera imaginado… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no apareces?"_

Arthur se quedó en shock después de leer la carta, pensó que su sangre se había congelado de un momento a otro porque el frío penetró hasta sus hueso dejándolo inmóvil, algo andaba mal. Sacándose las ideas extrañas de la cabeza se convenció a sí mismo de que lo que había pasado era simple, los sueños compartidos había cesado, por ello ya no se encontraba con Alfred en ellos.

Todo era nada más y nada menos que eso, se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez hasta conseguir calmarse de nuevo.

Se dedicó a revisar su demás correspondencia y una vez que no hubo nada por hacer, sacó el libro que había estado leyendo los últimos días, la rosa que se había estado secado días atrás cayó al suelo en cuanto abrió su libro, la había convertido en un separador para poder conservarla más tiempo, la observó absorto unos minutos antes de por fin levantarla y colocarla sobre la mesa, todo lo de las cartas le parecía irreal pero aquella rosa le recordaba que de alguna forma estaba pasando algo y él quería saber que era…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Sí amado público, yo sé que algún día arderé en las llamas del infierno por dejarlas con esa intriga u.u soy consciente de ello y lo aceptó (¿?) Pero mientras eso pasa seguiré con las torturas mentales muajajaja…_

 _¿Alguien ya tiene una teoría? ¿Alguien qué me pueda decir que está pasando aquí? ¿Nadie?_

 _Ok bueno, mientras ustedes piensan en ello yo seguiré escribiendo a ver si alguien llega a la conclusión correcta de esta historia que seguirá avanzando gracias a sus peticiones y comentarios~_

 _Sean felices, lograron que esta historia saliera adelante y debo decir que ahora estoy dispuesta a seguir adelante hasta donde nos lleve el destino~_

 _Por obvias razones (Que soy una floja para actualizar tan seguido plz) esta historia no puede durar mucho tiempo, hablando de años claro, pero les prometo que intentaré demorarme un poco en llegar al final para que ustedes tengan la oportunidad de disfrutar el ser parte de esta historia~ ;)_

 _En fin… espero que tengan un buen día y que me acompañen en la próxima actualización, que será el día lunes 16 de noviembre ¿Por qué? Porque el Domingo no hay correo, amado publico~_

 _Hasta la próxima y ¡Chao!_


	13. Carta 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _¡Bienvenido amado publico! Listas para otra dosis de ¡WTF! Con esta historia~ XD_

 _En algún momento sus dudas se resolverán, o quizá se harán más grandes (¿?) En fin~ espero que esto no las deje dormir por las noches muajajajaj, ok no… No me hagan mucho caso XD_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Respuestas por aquí~_

 _ **Haneko-chan:**_ _Mi lap igualmente está dando las últimas así que te comprendo totalmente~ No pienso que pueda haber teoría mala~ toda teoría que se les ocurra es bien aceptada XD  
Todo lo que piensas es interesante, sin dudas yo soy una fiel creyente de las vidas pasadas así que sí, es una idea interesante~  
Lo de los sobres tiene una explicación que en algún momento descubrirás~ En cuanto al sentido, no te preocupes por el, la historia tampoco tiene mucho sentido que digamos hasta ahora así que todo lo que tengan que decir puede ser correcto ¿o no? XD_

 _._

 _ **Hana-kitzu:**_ _Todo lo que imagines puede resultar tan cierto como falso así que cada teoría es bien recibida~ Y sí, las hadas de Inglaterra son geniales XD_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Era una verdadera molestia que el correo no trabajara los domingos, Arthur estaba ansioso por respuestas, quería leer la carta -que seguramente ya estaba en su buzón- cuanto antes.

De nuevo dio escusas a sus compañeros para salir lo más rápido posible de la escuela, llegó a casa y fue directamente al correo, ahí estaba, era la única carta esa vez, Arthur ni siquiera se molestó en ir a su sala, la abrió ahí mismo donde estaba parado.

" _Cada día parece más gris sin tu presencia, te he estado echando de menos en cada sueño, pero tú no has vuelto, a veces siento que jamás estuviste ahí, eres como un fantasma, quizá un recuerdo que vino y se fue de la misma forma, un recuerdo que solo yo soy capaz de retenerlo en mi memoria… Vuelve, te lo pido._

 _Alfred"_

Arthur pensó en sus propios sueños, solo recordaba dos y ninguno de los dos los recordaba completos, pero en esos días había dormido bien y no tenía ni siquiera trozos de algún sueño extraño que hubiera tenido recientemente, quizá sí, él había salido de aquella conexión de alguna forma y por eso Alfred ya no lo encontraba.

Por otro lado le pareció verdaderamente curioso que Alfred le hubiera llamado "un recuerdo", sonaba lógico de alguna manera, quizá Alfred había encontrado algo de él en su antigua casa y eso había desatado el inicio de los sueños compartidos.

Las teorías cada vez le parecían más infinitas y Arthur ya comenzaba a sentirse un Sherlock Holmes buscando la "conclusión final" detrás de todas las deducciones lógicas de los hechos, el problema era que él no era detective y mucho menos poseía una mente tan aguda como la de aquel personaje de ficción, él solo era un estudiante de literatura y una persona común y corriente como todas las demás.

No entendía el por qué le estaba pasando aquello de las cartas, ni tampoco podía deducir en que terminaría.

Arthur pensó que la sensación que tenía en esos momentos solo se podría comparar a lo que una persona sentiría si estuviera en un túnel completamente oscuro, no tienes la certeza de que vaya a haber una salida o de los obstáculos que vas a encontrarte en el camino, solo sabes que tienes que seguir avanzando con la esperanza de encontrar la luz de una salida entre todo esa oscuridad.

Y en este caso a Arthur no le quedaba más que seguir adelante con eso, se había metido en el túnel con aquella primera carta y ahora debía buscar una salida, si es que existía una…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Por alguna extraña razón agregaré este capítulo a mis favoritos en esta historia, me gustó bastante XD_

 _En fin, amado público, sigan aportando sus teorías y díganme ¿Ustedes sienten estar en ese túnel oscuro con esta historia al igual que Artie con las cartas?_

 _Bueno, la siguiente fecha es el 18 de noviembre~ Espérenlo~_


	14. Carta 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Hoy les daré un hermoso y bello capítulo doble porque #YOLO XD así que en cuanto terminen de leer este vayan corriendo a buscar el siguiente capi~_

 _ **Quiero decirles algo importante:**_ _Sé que muchas ya tiene sus teorías hechas, han cambiado conforme avanza la historia y me las han compartido a través de los comentarios, créanme que me ha gustado cada una y las he tomado en cuenta, por eso es que cuando pensaban que ya habían dado en el blanco la historia tomaba un giro diferente~ Espero que ustedes sigan siento parte de esto tanto como yo y logremos llevar esto hasta el final~ ¡Gracias por sus opiniones!_

 _Y nada, hoy no responderé comentarios por falta de tiempo, solo cuento con unos minutos para subir esto así que será para el otro capítulo… que disfruten de estos capítulos entonces n.n_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Era miércoles 18 de noviembre el frío de invierno ya estaba en el ambiente, no era novedad que estuviera lloviendo ese día, Londres solía ser así de lluvioso siempre pero en eso días en particular la lluvia ya anunciaba la llegada de la nieve.

Mientras caminaba a casa con su sombrilla en la mano iba rogando que el correo no se atrasara debido a la lluvia, no era muy común que pasara pero llegaba a ser así y Arthur pensaba que no lo iba a soportar.

En todos esos días se había dado a la tarea de marcar en su calendario de pared los días en que posiblemente llegarían las cartas y justo ese día antes de irse a la escuela le había servido ver el calendario como recordatorio de que debía apresurarse a volver a casa, se alegró bastante al dar la vuelta en la esquina que daba a su calle y vio pasar el auto del correo por la carretera.

Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a su hogar y si no estuviera lloviendo Arthur estaba muy seguro de que habría sacado las cartas sin siquiera entrar a casa pero temía que con el agua se arruinara el escrito de la hoja.

Entró pues hasta la sala, con las cartas en la mano, ni siquiera se había molestado en colgar su paraguas o en evitar dejar el rastro en el piso con sus zapatos mojados, nada de eso parecía tener más importancia que la nueva carta que ya estaba abriendo en esos momentos.

En ese punto ya se había acostumbrado totalmente a la letra y a lo corto de los escritos pero ese no era tan corto.

No había tenido ningún sueño recientemente, al menos no que él recordara, pero se sentía un poco apresurado por leer esos relatos para saber si la conexión con Alfred había vuelto o por el contrario Alfred se iba a cansar de esperar y la correspondencia iba a terminar en algún cercano momento.

" _Hoy fui a preguntar por ti a la librería de nuevo, me dijeron lo mismo que antes, al salir iba pensando en el por qué nadie te había visto ¿Acaso eres un fantasma?"_

Un miedo irracional había invadido su cuerpo con la pregunta y tuvo que parar la lectura de la carta hasta lograr calmarse, él sentía dolor, hablaba con otras personas, sentía hambre y respiraba así que descartó la idea de que aquello fuera una posibilidad, sin embargo no podía estar seguro de lo que pasaba con el que estaba enviándole las cartas pero era irracional pensar en que un fantasma pudiera estar enviando las cartas, sobre todo usando la oficina de correos, aunque la simple sugerencia de algo así le secaba la garganta, le erizaba la piel y hacía que su sangre se congelara en sus venas.

Con todo y ese miedo que de pronto había experimentado siguió leyendo.

" _Una chica que me había escuchado preguntar por ti me alcanzó cuando acababa de salir de aquella librería, lo primero que noté en ella fue que traía el mismo libro de poemas del que tú me habías hablado aquella vez, lo que me dijo fue muy extraño, no lo entendí pero sé que de alguna forma es importante… *No eres el único buscando algo, hay más personas que como tú todavía no entienden lo que sucede*_

 _Quise preguntar a qué se refería con eso pero fue el momento de despertar…"_

Arthur se quedó pensando en esas palabras pero tampoco pudo imaginar a que se referían, recordó el libro de los sueños, entre todas las cosas de las que hablaba el libro había alguna donde decía que una persona era capaz también de comunicarse con "almas" o "espíritus" que por medio de los sueños o la meditación te guiaban dándote claves de lo que necesitabas saber, aquello quizás era un de esas claves.

Fue enseguida a su librero a traer el libro para darle otra hojeada y quizá después encontrar una interpretación que fuera revelando el misterio…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _La siguiente fecha imagino que ya alguna de ustedes la tiene marcada en su calendario ¿no? ¡Pues deberían! Hagan lo mismo que Arthur (¿?)_

 _En fin… será el día 21 de noviembre_

 _Aquellas que me digan en un comentario correctamente la fecha del capítulo que sigue a ese (al del día 21) le dejaré escoger para cuando quiere que sea el próximo capítulo doble… en las notas de inicio aparecerá quienes fueron las que contestaron correctamente y si fuiste tú, en capítulo el día 21 me comentas la fecha en la que quieres el doble capítulo vale~_

 _Se vale más de un ganador y tomaré en cuenta todas las fechas que me pidan…Las fechas marcadas como límite para escoger serán en los días del 27 de noviembre al 28 de diciembre… Pueden escoger la fecha que quieran entre esas dos…_

 _Sin más espero que participen~ nos vemos en el siguiente… recuerden que hoy es doble así que vayan a buscar el otro~_


	15. Extra 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Qué bueno que hicieron caso en el capi anterior y buscaron este otro capítulo XD ¿Si lo hicieron verdad? Bueno y si no lo hicieron ustedes se lo pierden (¿?) (No me hagan caso, ya enloquecí XD)_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Alfred no había vuelto a recibir ninguna carta, él ya se lo esperaba pero no dejaba de ser decepcionante, sus exámenes también habían terminado y él por fin tenía más tiempo libre que disfrutaba jugando con los niños del orfanato donde había crecido.

A veces se sentía un poco fuera de lugar en su propio hogar, y constantemente se preguntaba si era porque no era su país de origen, lo habían transferido desde muy pequeño a Inglaterra, sus padres biológicos según le habían dicho eran estadounidenses y lo habían registrado en aquel país, el jamás había preguntado los detalles de su ingreso a ese orfanato, en primera porque no estaba seguro de querer saber la historia de cómo había sido abandonado ahí y en segunda porque durante su estancia en ese lugar se había sentido de lo más feliz por lo que no había necesitado ninguna explicación extra de su situación.

Por supuesto que le daba curiosidad saber, si en algún lado tenía tíos, primos o algún otro tipo de familia en USA pero prefería no hacerse ilusiones con esas cosas pues él pensaba que de ser así sus padres no lo habrían dejado ahí y lo habrían enviado con dicho familiar, pero todas las posibilidades eran infinitas y aunque Alfred no se sentía totalmente cómodo ahí, ya tenía su vida hecha, se había hecho también de amigos que eran como su familia así que pensaba que no necesitaba nada más que eso para ser feliz y estar bien.

Después de salir del orfanato se dedicó a caminar por las calles rusticas del pueblo donde vivía, al pasar frente a la librería sus pies se detuvieron completamente, miró por los cristales hacía el interior y solo notó tras el cristal a una chica sentada en la mesa que estaba al fondo de la librería, ella como presintiendo la mirada de Alfred levantó su vista chocando con la de él, Alfred se hizo el disimulado y siguió con su camino un poco nervioso y avergonzado.

Al llegar a casa, notó en su viejo buzón de madera que la banderilla estaba levantada, anunciando así que había llegado el correo, al abrirlo encontró una sola carta, el sobre estaba totalmente en blanco, lo que le decía que el correo no la había dejado ahí sino alguien personalmente, la abrió mientras caminaba hacia adentro de la casa.

No llevaba una hoja de papel en el interior, más bien era una tarjeta de hoja gruesa, con los bordes levemente decorados y del tamaño del sobre, traía en medio una sola frase con una letra cursiva muy precisa y escrita seguramente con tinta y no con una pluma común.

" _Búscalo cerca del río esta noche, tú lo verás a él pero él a ti no"_

Alfred se quedó bastante extrañado con aquellas breves palabras.

−¿Buscar a quién?− Preguntó como un murmullo al silencio de su casa como esperando que alguien le respondiera, lo cual obviamente no iba a pasar.

Él no estaba buscando a nadie y tampoco tenía sentido lo demás, una nota que le pareció sin duda extraña, decidió que saldría al río a pasear por la noche solo por si las dudas, pero realmente no esperaba encontrar nada.

.

.

Así había sido pues, al final del día, él había estado caminado cerca del río casi hasta las 11 de la noche y no había encontrado a nadie que no conociera antes, cansado de esperar volvió a casa porque la oscuridad de la noche se estaba haciendo cada vez más profunda y aterradora para él, además ya no había ni un alma vagando por la calle, y las personas empezaba a apagar las luces de sus casas anunciando que era hora de dormir.

En cuanto llegó a su hogar, se dispuso a tomar un café bien caliente, el frío había traspasado su chamarra por el tiempo que había estado afuera en el viento y todo su cuerpo estaba frío, después de haber tomado el café recuperando un poco de calor, un sueño realmente pesado lo atacó y Alfred tuvo que luchar para llegar a la cama antes de que sus ojos se cerraran repentinamente…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Ammm… Esta vez solo diré: "Tengo sueño" –Se va a dormir-_

 _PD: En el capítulo anterior dije la fecha del siguiente, vayan allá si tienen dudas y participen en lo que puse~_


	16. Carta 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Este capítulo fue uno de los más vivos cuando esta historia me llegó, sabía que en algún momento llegaría a presentárselos y estoy feliz de cómo quedo escrito =D_

 _Disculpen la hora pero tuve que salir… Por lo menos si pude actualizar en el día~ (En México está dentro del día, no sé en otros países XD)_

 _En cuanto al concurso que puse en el cap anterior la única que comento fue_ _ **Haneko-chan**_ _u.u_

 _Así que "Sip acertaste en la fecha por lo tanto puedes pedir cuando quieres un doble… Deje las fechas entre las que tienes que elegir el capítulo y pues nada~ ¡Puedes pedir la fecha que quieras! Gracias por participar~"_

 _¡Que lo disfruten! Si es que alguien sigue la historia todavía (Sino me iré a lanzar por un puente (¿?))_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Arthur había estado pensando en que quizá ese día no llegaría ninguna carta, era como un presentimiento que se había formado en su pecho por alguna razón.

No había salido a ningún lado pese a ser fin de semana y tener todo el día libre, en realidad él no era de los que saliera mucho, prefería la tranquilidad de su casa al ruido de las calles.

Aunque debía ser dicho que él no estaba nada tranquilo ahí, ni en ningún otro lado, el asunto de las cartas le había alterado completamente sus pensamientos, se levantó más tarde de lo que normalmente lo hacía, se acordaba haber tenido un sueño muy extraño que recordaba a medias como ya se iba haciendo costumbre, sin embargo no le había parecido importante, recordaba haber estado en la orilla de algún río, no podía asegurar o negar que era el de Bibury ya que la noche estaba completamente oscura y las únicas luces eran las de la luna, las estrellas y el reflejo de esas en el agua, recordaba sentir con claridad el aire en su cara y cabello, el frío que ya le había dejado heladas las mejillas.

Y el sueño había terminado ahí o al menos eso era lo que él recordaba, se sentía cansado por lo que agregó otra razón más para no salir y quedarse en casa, normalmente hacia los quehaceres de su hogar antes de hacer otras cosas pero en esa ocasión después de tomar un desayuno/almuerzo se recostó en el sillón de su sala con intenciones de ver la tv pero en lugar de eso se quedó mirando al techo sin ningún motivo en particular, comenzó a pensar en las cartas desde la primera hasta la última, cada una lo había impactado enormemente por lo que recordaba todas con una claridad que le sorprendía.

El ruido en su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el correo llegó, miró su reloj de pared y le sorprendió un poco que fuera ya medio día, había estado en el sofá más de una hora y le habían parecido tan solo unos minutos.

Se levantó y fue a ver lo que el correo había dejado esta vez, la carta amarillenta era la única correspondencia que estaba en su buzón, Arthur comenzó a abrirla mientas caminaba hacia la sala otra vez, al sacar la hoja vaciló un poco pero por fin se decidió a leer.

 _"A pesar de la hora y la poca luz te vi tan claramente como en todos los sueños, estabas en la orilla del río observándolo con tranquilidad, trate de llamarte pero parecías no escuchar mi voz y yo fui incapaz de acercarme más a ti, eso me entristeció profundamente, resignado me senté en una pequeña barda a contemplarte, tú en ningún momento me miraste como si yo no estuviera ahí, tan cerca de ti…_

 _El simple hecho de estarte mirando me bastó por ese momento, te vi levantar algo de la orilla, era una pequeña botella con un mensaje en su interior, después de quitar la tapa, sacaste el mensaje y te vi sonreír abiertamente, como jamás te había visto hacerlo, supe que de alguna forma mis sentimientos te habían alcanzado, guardaste la botella con el mensaje en su abrigo gris y caminaste por la orilla hasta desaparecer de mi vista en la negra distancia..."_

Arthur se quedó pensando en todo el relato y de pronto un recuerdo lo hizo levantarse de golpe e ir a su closet, ahí estaba colgado su abrigo gris, el único que tenía de ese color y que en un tiempo había sido de sus favoritos.

Con algo de miedo metió la mano en la bolsa y sus dedos chocaron con el frío cristal de una pequeña botella, la sacó ya con la boca completamente seca y los nervios a flor de piel, como pudo lo abrió y sacó el papel, no podía extenderlo bien por sus manos temblorosas pero una vez que lo hizo leyó dos simples palabras en el pequeño pesado de papel.

 _"Te amo"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

" _El misterioso evento del mensaje en la botella"_

 _Es un título muy largo lo sé u.u pero en fin, pasando a lo importante…_

 _Sección "las dudas de Hikari"_

 _¿Qué les gustaría ver dentro de esta historia? Debe haber algo, un nuevo personaje, un libro en especial, algo que quieran que aparezca en las cartas, un giro en la trama, etc… no hay límites, opinen y yo estaré encantada de complacerlas como pueda~_

 _Eso es todo por hoy y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización XD ¡Chao!_

 _Fecha del siguiente capítulo ¿Desconocida? Si ya marcaron sus calendarios sabrán que día les llegará la siguiente carta ;)_


	17. Carta 12

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Como lo prometí, voy a tomar en cuenta todo lo que me piden, solo pido que tengan paciencia~ ya llegará el momento en que encuentren dentro de la historia lo que pidieron ver… Por el momento aquí un capítulo más~ No vayan a enloquecer, al menos no tanto XD_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Respuestas, respuestas (.com) hahaha ok no~_

 _ **Mapple Syrup:**_ _Me alegra que te haya gustado el regalo~  
Claro, la historia seguirá hasta el fin de los tiempos (¿?) hahaha bueno al menos hasta el final~ Cuando ya no queden más dudas que responder… En cuanto a lo que quieres ver en la historia, sí, gracias por tu aportación, no prometo meterlo tal cual lo imaginas pero lo que si te prometo es que va a aparecer de una o de otra manera así que espéralo~ La carta ya está en el buzón adelante a leerla ;)  
._

 _ **Londres America:**_ _Yo quería que más personas concursaran también por lo que quizá haga alguna otra forma más adelante… Así que no te preocupes~  
Sé que esto es confuso pero en cualquier momento podría pasar algo revelador (¿?) Puedes dar tus teorías libremente por más descabelladas que te parezcan~ En esta historia todo lo que parece insignificante tiene un papel importante pero ya lo verás al final~  
En cuanto a tus peticiones sí, le daré más drama pronto aunque eso se verá al final de la historia~ En cuanto al Lemon, me temo que yo no los escribo por una razón así que intentaré compensarte con algo que ya tengo en mente, espero que te guste~_

 _._

 _ **Akrakyarot:**_ _Pues ese capítulo fue uno de mis favoritos cuando comencé esta historia y el cierre no me lo había imaginado pero salió tan natural y simple que me gustó bastante~ Es bueno saber que también les causo el mismo impacto que a mí.  
Me encanto lo que pediste, ¡Claro! Da por hecho que va a pasar, quizá no como lo imaginas pero te prometo que pondré algo sobre eso ;) Espero que te guste entonces~  
En cuanto al Jefe España, ya lo pidieron dos veces así que sí veré como meterlo en la historia~ Pero claro, todo se verá más adelante~  
Grac9ias de nuevo por tus hermosos comentarios… ¡Hasta pronto!_

 _._

 _ **Haneko-chan:**_ _No te preocupes, en algún momento podré algún otro concurso o alguna otra cosa… Por el momento tu fecha está marcada ya en el calendario de Arthur así que espérala~  
En cuanto a lo que quieres ver sí, ya estoy viendo como meter a personajes nuevos dentro de la historia, aparecerán en algún momento así que no desesperes…  
Un texto de Arthur o un poema… Me diste una grandiosa idea con eso y ¡claro! Lo verás, porque ciertamente, no es justo que nuestro Hero no reciba nada~  
¡Hasta Pronto!_

 _._

 _ **Hana-kitzu:**_ _Oh yo ya tengo marcado cuando, como y donde se van a encontrar… Sin embargo tengo que hacer algunos arreglos antes de eso, lo harán en algún momento así que no desesperes~ No estoy muy segura que es lo que va a pasar después de su encuentro pero algo pasara~_

 _._

 _._

 _Y eso fue todo… Adelante a leer~_

 _ **One, Two, Three, Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Después del incidente de la botella en su abrigo, Arthur había tomado la decisión de hablar el asunto con alguien, era difícil para él confiar en su familia, no porque no fueran a ayudarlo, era más bien por el hecho de que estaban algo lejos y con lo dementes que estaban sus hermanos seguro iban a instalar cámaras por toda la casa e iban a vigilar a Arthur día y noche, por ello se decidió a confiar en algún amigo.

Él no tenía tantos amigos por lo cerrado que a veces podía ser pero había uno que otro en los que verdaderamente podía confiar, el asunto era si lo iban a considerar loco o no.

Pensó en todas las opciones que tenía, solo había dos personas en las que podía decirse que confiaba, más que nada porque les encantaban todos esos relatos de aventuras y cosas paranormales, y a veces tenían buenas teorías respecto a esos temas.

Ninguno de los dos estaban en su carrera pero los había conocido en el tiempo en el que había sido jefe del consejo estudiantil, sin duda eran de lo más problemáticos pero tal y como había comprobado, también eran buenos amigos.

Arthur no estaba muy seguro de con que discreción guardarían su historia pero ya no soportaba más tiempo el silencio, las cosas se le habían salido de las manos tiempo atrás, esperaba tener un poco de consuelo y paz sacando todo fuera.

En esa semana decidiría si hablarlo o no con ellos, por el momento estaba más que concentrado en otras cosas, había hecho más investigación sobre el tema de los sueño, para ser más preciso sobre traer objetos sólidos de un sueño, en algunas historias y declaraciones decían que sí era posible, sin embargo en el momento en el que intentabas ver el objeto este se desvanecía.

De más estaba decir que Arthur estaba aterrorizado con el tema, según los textos se requería una concentración absoluta, años y años de práctica para lograr algo así, sin embargo él no solo había traído un objeto sino dos.

Ni aun después de haber leído que la posibilidad si existía se podía creer que él lo hubiera hecho sin ningún conocimiento o practica previa, sin embargo la rosa aun seguía ahí entre las páginas de sus libros y la botella también era tan solida como cualquier otra cosa.

En cuanto recordó el mensaje su corazón latió más rápidamente y sus mejillas se calentaron, odiaba sentirse así por dos simples palabras, como si el asunto no fuera aterrador como si nada de nada importara, solo ese mensaje en la botella.

Tenía la dirección del lugar donde venían las cartas, tenía un nombre que bien podía existir ese alguien pero no podía estar seguro de nada, había pensado en escribirle a Alfred pero ¿Y si no obtenía respuesta? ¿Si Alfred en realidad no existía?

Otra opción que se había planteado era ir a Bibury y comprobar todo por el mismo pero le aterraba la idea de ir y encontrar una casa vieja y vacía, por ser un pueblo bastante atrasado no se manejaban los registros, es decir, las ventas de casas se hacían en trato directo por lo que no había forma de comprobar quien había adquirido la casa o por cuantos dueños había pasado, sus padres habían vendido la casa a un viejo carpintero en precio muy bajo, pero seguro que ya no pertenecía a él.

Odiaba toda la incertidumbre que sentía, estar pensando en el asunto día y noche lo agotaba, su calendario marcaba una nueva carta y Arthur estaba tan aterrorizado que no sabía qué hacer en realidad, leer o no leer la carta, como William Shakespeare, ahí estaba el dilema.

Ya había llegado a casa y tenía el sobre en las manos pero le aterraba pensar en que era lo que iba a encontrar dentro, también había algo más que miedo en él pero jamás lo iba a aceptar.

Al abrir la carta con cuidado, sacó la hoja y un ligero aroma a café le llegó a la nariz, cuando extendió la hoja de la carta descubrió algo realmente impresionante, se quedó sin palabras, era un dibujo de él.

Todo el trazo estaba hecho todo en una sola tonalidad, seguramente con café soluble y únicamente algunos de los bordes habían sido resaltados con lápiz.

Era la imagen que Alfred había descrito en la carta anterior, era su perfil mirando el mensaje de la botella, sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho, Arthur con esa imagen de sí mismo tuvo una idea de donde Alfred lo había observado.

Se sintió aterrado y sumamente alagado, el dibujo era perfecto, como hecho por el mejor pintor de la historia, las sombras y la profundidad del dibujo eran increíbles, si él no llevara admirándolo tanto tiempo pensaría que la imagen se movería por lo viva que parecía.

El único escrito que tenía era la firma del dibujante, por supuesto Alfred.

Arthur siguió mirando el dibujo y apostaría a que lo seguiría haciendo por un buen rato, quizá todo el día, era tan magnifico que se sentía incapaz de apartar los ojos de el…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

Les prometo que si buscan dibujos con café en google se van a sorprender y a dar una idea de lo que nuestro querido americano logró para dejar a Arthur así de hechizado XD

Espero que les gustará, y se preguntaron ¿Por qué un dibujo con café? Pues bien ¿Por qué no?

La fecha… amm consúltenla en sus calendarios (¿?) Ok no… será el día 27 de noviembre~ ¡Hasta entonces!


	18. Carta 13

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Yo ammm... No sé qué decir hoy XD Dejaré que la historia hable por mi (?)_

 _._

 _._

 _Las respuesta de hoy~_

 _ **Hana-kitzu:**_ _Esa es una pregunta que bien podría responder sin comprometer nada de la historia pero ni yo sé qué demonios paso ahí~ Pero si Alfred puede hacer dibujos así mientras duerme entonces le pediré que me enseñe XD_

 _._

 _ **Haneko-chan:**_ _Ciertamente yo también pienso que le falto una notita por ahí, pero bueno u.u Alfred quiso dejarlo así y ni modo XD  
Sip, ya verás que idea me dio más tarde~  
Yo soy una mega fan de Noruega, lo adoro con todo el corazón así que sí, sería un placer meterlo en la historia, de Finlandia no lo sé, no es que no me caiga bien, es un amor con patas pero primero debo enfocarme en lo que pidieron y me estoy quedando sin tiempo así que veré~  
Me alegra que ya no estés tan confundida como al principio y lamento decir que sí, solo al final sabrás que sucede y entenderás que es lo que está pasando~  
Siéntete totalmente libre de explayarte, créeme que me hace muy feliz poder leer a todo detalle lo que piensan respecto a la historia… Yo no puedo responder tanto porque si me dejo llevar las respuestas serían más largas que el capítulo~ Pero trato de responder a todo así que bueno, a ver qué te parece este nuevo capítulo ;)_

 _._

 _ **Lilyfowlpotter:**_ _Hahahaha no pretendo matar a nadie (¿?) Pero claro… si continuas siguiendo esta historia te prometo que sabrás lo que está pasando~_

 _ **One, Two, Three, Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

En algún momento el asunto de las cartas se resolvería, era lo que Arthur se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente para calmar sus nervios.

Tenía ya la nueva carta de ese día en sus manos y no podía decidirse a abrirla, pero sabía que si no lo hacía la duda de lo que contenía aquella carta lo iba a atormentar igual o peor que el asunto mismo de las cartas.

La abrió entonces encontrándose con esa letra ya familiar y con los cortos relatos que solo pertenecían a Alfred.

 _"Hoy no pude dejar de pensar en ti y eso me trajo mil dudas a la cabeza ¿Tu pensaras en mi aun estando lejos?_

 _Quisiera poder volver a verte, que me respondas el qué te pareció el dibujo, qué es lo que piensas de mis cartas, qué es lo que piensas de esas palabras sin voz que expresaron mis sentimientos por ti, quisiera que me dijeras algo y por fin terminaras con este silencio que me está matando lentamente... A veces me preguntó ¿Te fuiste por algo inevitable o por algo que querías evitar?_

 _Alfred"_

Arthur pensó un poco en aquella última pregunta, Alfred se leía más desesperado cada vez, como si no fuera una simple exageración y en efecto, la espera lo estuviera matando lentamente.

Había muchas formas de morir, no solo existía la muerte física, Arthur pensó en ello y su corazón se oprimió de forma dolorosa en el pecho.

Él no podía hacer mucho en su estado actual, todo era tan confuso que no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas, para empezar no estaba seguro de poder arreglar algo o si tenía que arreglar algo.

Una idea loca paso por su cabeza pero la desecho escuchando la voz de la razón, tenía que pensar con sensatez, él no podía hacer nada y no debía hacer nada tampoco, ese asunto de las cartas había empezado así como así y Arthur solo necesitaba que terminará ya.

Con eso pensamientos una desesperación se apodero de él de una forma que ni él mismo sabía cómo había llegado, como si algo en su interior gritara por dentro, estuvo así un buen rato hasta que totalmente derrotado y aturdido con sus emociones se acostó en la cama dispuesto a probar su loca idea.

Eran apenas las seis de la tarde en el reloj, pero él sabía que no estaba en la cama para dormir, se relajó lo suficiente cerrado los ojos, dejando que su respiración se nivelará, pensó en Bibury primero, lo imaginó a todo detalle como lo recordaba, pensó en el río, en las calles y casas rusticas, en la gente, en la librería y de pronto algo cambio...

Ya no solo estaba pensando, el aire se sentía en su rostro a pesar de estar en su habitación cerrada, el viento era frío por el invierno, las piedras sonaban bajo sus zapatos, Arthur se asustó pero ya no podía regresar o abrir los ojos.

Rompiendo el miedo pensó en Alfred, sabía perfectamente donde buscarlo y sus pies se movieron pero se dio cuenta de que no iba a donde debía, entró más bien a la librería, el sonido de la campanilla en la puerta lo hizo mirar en esa dirección, el sonido era tan real que parecía haber tintineado en su oído.

−Bienvenido− La voz que lo saludó se le hizo familia de alguna forma extraña, era una chica que estaba tras el mostrador, tenía una pila de hojas que parecían totalmente viejas, sin embargo no las relaciono para nada con las cartas de Alfred, ella dejó un tintero que estaba usando a un lado y apartó de la vista de Arthur las hojas en la que estaba escribiendo, él pensó que quizá era un diario y por ello el recelo.

−Sé a qué vienes... Pero es muy pronto aún− Se acercó para escuchar mejor a la chica, ella hablaba con calma pero la tensión en su rostro era evidente, Arthur iba a comenzar a hacer preguntas pero ella lo detuvo con la mano antes de poder decir una palabra. −Envíale una carta... Con eso bastara por ahora− Comentó ella con dureza, dejando en claro que era lo último que diría al respecto. −Hora de volver− Dicho aquello ella dio una palmada cerca de su rostro y Arthur pudo abrir los ojos por fin.

Mirando a su alrededor notó que todavía estaba en su habitación, acostado en su cama justo como se había quedado pero lo verdaderamente extraño era que recordaba todo y no solo fragmentos como en otros sueños.

El pequeño experimento de Arthur había funcionado y él no sabía si estar feliz o aterrado por ello. "Envíale una carta" había dicho aquella chica, Arthur ya había pensado en ello pero esa idea la había descartado completamente, se atrevió a reconsiderarlo por un momento.

¿Si lo hiciera qué es lo que iba a escribir en ella? Y lo más importante ¿Alfred se sentiría mejor con eso?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _Ustedes que opinan publico~ ¿Qué debería poner Arthur en la carta?_

 _Lo único que diré es que si yo no fuera la escritora y leyera hasta en este punto pensaría que Arthur tiene poderes y él no sabe... Ni sabe cómo usarlos .-. Hahahah ok no, solo tenía ganas de decirlo (escribirlo)_

 _Pero en fin~ pasando a lo que es importante, la siguiente fecha será el día 30 de noviembre y espero despedir este mes con un buen capítulo~_

 _Y si tengo suerte podré subir el de Lucha de 4 Tiempos así que estén pendientes quienes siguen esa historia n.n_

 _Es todo ¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _PD: Lamento mucho los errores de ortografía que encuentren por ahí, en este o los anteriores cap pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para poder revisarlos bien… Voy escribiendo conforme la marcha así que lo siento~_


	19. Carta 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _¡Feliz fin de mes, amado publico! Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado que tengan un hermoso mes de diciembre, ya se acerca el fin de año y con ello también el fin de muchas cosas…  
En fin les deseo una buena lectura y gracias por su paciencia y por formar parte de esta historia, de todo corazón Gracias~ :3_

 _._

 _Respuestas de Hikari~_

 _ **Hana-kitzu:**_ _Hahaha sí quizá eso es lo que sucede aquí o quizá no~  
Soy malvada y lo sé pero en fin, ya no falta mucho para que se sepa todo (¿?)  
En cuanto a "Lucha de 4 Tiempos" Si lo voy a continuar y sé que dije que lo iba a subir hoy pero me quede sin tiempo y aún me falta revisarlo… en unos días estará listo (Espero u.u)  
._

 _ **Haneko-chan:**_ _Ciertamente lo de Arthur fue medio raro pero bueno~  
Sip, la conclusión final se acerca cada vez más~ Así que ya pronto sabrán de que va todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora…  
Sí, Noru aparecerá en algún momento cercano XD  
Mil gracias por seguir aquí apoyando esta historia ¡Saludos! =D_

 _._

 _ **Londres America:**_ _Ambas teorías son muy buenas, me encanto lo de la hermana de Alfred XD es una idea sin duda esplendida que le daría un giró interesante a todo, lamentablemente ya dije que Alfred es huérfano así que no creo poder meter nada así (¿?)  
Ciertamente no creo que Arthur ponga algo romántico en una carta con lo aterrado que esta… al menos no conscientemente~ ;)_

 _._

 _._

 _Aquí acaban las respuestas~_

 _ **One, Two, Three, Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Era un lunes totalmente normal para todo el mundo excepto para él ¿Por qué? Porque ese lunes estaba marcado en su calendario con una nueva carta.

Arthur no podía decir que estaba cansado de todo el asunto, pero tampoco estaba a gusto con eso, el misterio y todo lo que estaba pasando era suficiente para una historia de suspenso que trascendiera todos los tiempos, algo que la gente no olvidaría tan rápido, o quizá él lo sentía así porque era nada más y nada menos el que lo estaba pasando en carne propia.

En la semana pasada no había podido hablar con sus amigos pero esperaba poder hablar con ellos durante esa semana, si no sacaba todo estaba muy seguro de que tarde o temprano enloquecería, su buen juicio ya había soportado demasiado.

Con todo lo que había soportado, cada tercer día se armaba de valor otra vez para enfrentarse a la nueva carta de su buzón, a lo que tuviera que decir Alfred o a los sueños que tenía.

No se había atrevido a volver a intentar lo de la llamada "meditación" en primera porque le daba miedo lo que pudiera descubrir con eso y en segunda porque cada vez que pensaba en ello las palabras que le había dicho la chica le inundaban la cabeza borrando todos sus pensamientos _"Es muy pronto aún"_ ¿Muy pronto para qué?

La respuesta era un misterio como todo lo demás…

La historia se repitió de nuevo al llegar a casa, revisar el buzón, encontrar otra carta y dudar el abrirla para terminar decidiendo que sí, debía abrirla.

Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó esta vez, la hoja estaba totalmente vacía, lo único que tenía al pie de la hoja era una fecha escrita.

" _05 de diciembre"_

Arthur no entendía nada de lo que pasaba ahí pero algo debía significar esa fecha en especial, fue a su calendario y puso una marca en ese día específicamente.

Le aterraba pensar en qué iba a pasar en ese día en especial pero con aquellas cartas ya podía esperar cualquier cosa, devolvió la hoja al sobre y la dejó en el cajón donde estaban las demás, el puñado de cartas iba en aumente, catorce cartas y ninguna era igual o siquiera parecida a la otra, todas iba aumentando el misterio.

Pensó en Alfred, él por obvias razones no sabía cómo era su rostro, si lo había soñado no lo recordaba, pero de alguna manera con todas esas cartas podía darse una idea de cómo era, al menos emocionalmente.

Pensó de nuevo en la carta que le había sugerido enviar la chica en su sueño ¿Qué es lo que iba a escribir en ella?

Arthur no se imaginaba escribiéndole a un extraño y mucho menos en esas circunstancias. Una pregunta mental lo hizo sonreír, quizá esa fuera la clave para poderle escribir a Alfred, la pregunta era…

" _¿Si él estuviera dormido, su yo de los sueños, qué le escribiría a Alfred?"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

" _El misterioso evento de la carta en blanco" (o más bien en amarillo XD)_

 _Lo sé, no soy nada buena con los títulos hahaha~_

 _¿Ustedes que le escribirían a Alfred? Si fuera su yo durmiente claro~_

 _¡Aquí otro concurso! A la respuesta más creativa le dejaré elegir la fecha del siguiente doble capítulo… Así que sí… ¿Su yo durmiente que le escribiría a Alfred?_

 _En las notas de inicio aparecerá la ganadora~ ¡Suerte entonces!_

 _Siguiente fecha será el día: 03 de diciembre ¡Esperen por el!_

 _PD: Lucha de 4 Tiempos está en revisión… por falta de tiempo les tendré que quedar mal esta vez pero espero que en estos días pueda terminar la revisión del capítulo… es que salió una cosa monstruosa como siempre XD_


	20. Capítulo 17

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _¡OMG! Ya estamos en diciembre~ ¿Alguien ya siente la nostalgia de dejar otro año atrás? ¡Yo siii! Y eso es porque estoy siguiendo una historia que terminará el último día del año y se la pasan recordándotelo todo el tiempo así que es triste y difícil no ir contando los días que faltan XD_

 _Pero bueno~ La buena noticia de todo esto es que quiero cerrar bien el año… Espero poder lograr en este mes traerles mínimo dos capítulos de "Lucha de 4 Tiempos" (El que les debo y otro más) y poder publicar ya el primer capítulo de la secuela de "Compositor de Amor" (Por quien la sigue, sí, va a tener una secuela en la que ya estoy trabajando) Además de cerrar con broche de oro esta historia (mínimo de plata (¿?)) Todavía no estoy segura de cuándo terminará esto, si bien mis planes eran solo este mes puede que se alargue hasta enero o puede que no… no lo sé… ya veré~_

 _En fin, esas son todas las noticias para el inicio de este mes… Que disfruten de la lectura~_

 _PD: Sobre la ganadora del concurso lo pondré para la siguiente fecha, así que aún hay tiempo…_

 _._

 _._

 _Hikari Responde~_

 _ **Hana-kitzu:**_ _Sí, entre exámenes y el secuestro de mi lap no me dio tiempo~ Pero me apresuraré para subir el capítulo en estos días.  
Pues ya veremos después que es lo que enviará Arthur~  
No, casi no soy de mangas, me gustan pero a veces no los encuentro y me da flojera buscar hahahaha~ Aunque si he escuchado de ese… ¡Que estés bien también!  
._

 _ **Haneko-chan:**_ _¡Claro! El día 5 pasará algo extraordinario (¿?) Bueno quizá no tanto pero pasará algo seguro XD  
Ciertamente algo así sería bueno que le escribiera para que Alfred recuperará la tranquilidad, todo lo que hacemos o decimos tiene una consecuencia a nuestro "yo" interno por lo que sí, sería lógico que todo lo que angustia a Arthur se le transmita a su yo de sueños~  
En algún momento se encontraran y esperemos que sí, encuentren respuestas y el asunto se aclare lo más pronto posible~  
¡Sí! Lucha de 4 Tiempos pronto estará listo para salir a la luz, esa historia me da siempre dolor de cabeza, pero espero que sea de su agrado~_

 _._

 _ **Akrakyarot:**_ _Amé cada palabra que escribiste… Sin duda sería algo que nuestro querido británico le dedicaría a Alfred, pero eso sería algo que su "yo" de sueños escribiría y recordemos que está en un apuro y no tiene idea de lo que va a escribir debido a que está totalmente despierto y consiente, asustado también por consecuencia a los dramáticos eventos que han puesto a prueba su cordura y sensatez…  
El misterio es el punto de esta historia, apoyo fielmente las vidas pasadas, me mantienen completamente hechizada aquellas historias en que el amor murió siendo prohibido para poder reencontrarse en otra vida y por fin sin más limites consumar un amor que tuvo que esperar y soportar tantos obstáculos…  
En cuanto a la chica que les presentó, ella tendrá más por hacer pero eso ya lo verás más adelante~  
Yo agradezco como siempre tus bellos comentarios y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo también, igual o más que los anteriores. ¡Saludos!_

 _._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Hahahaha yo igualmente escribiría algo similar, pero recordemos que Alfred escribe esas cartas "dormido" así que si el Alfred "despierto" recibiera una carta así, imagino que su cara sería tal y como la de Arthur con todo el asunto XD  
Todas se hacen la pregunta de la chica pero eso se irá revelando más adelante, en cuanto a las hipótesis, son muy buenas y como he dicho, en esta historia todas son válidas porque, la historia es tan extraña que todo podría pasar (¿?)  
Ciertamente el viejo carpintero, sí, a él le vendieron la casa pero sobre todo lo demás de cómo es que Alfred adquirió la casa quizá lo mencione después~  
No te preocupes~ el punto que yo pida opiniones es que le den un sentido a lo que no lo tiene XD  
¡Saludos! Y Bienvenida a mi historia~_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Arthur por fin había podido hablar con uno de sus amigos, Lukas, un chico que a simple vista parecía totalmente serio pero en realidad podía ser un demonio oculto, el noruego era bastante tranquilo pero Arthur dudaba que pudiera guardar un secreto ya que cierto compañero suyo parecía poder leerle la mente, eso o Lukas le contaba todo, lo que era lo más probable.

Lo había elegido a él porque ambos compartían cierto gusto por las cosas paranormales, habían estado en el club de magia el primer año que Arthur había llegado a estudiar a Londres, Arthur por supuesto había tenido que dejar el club al convertirse en presidente del consejo pero recordaba bien haber tenido a su viejo amigo repetidas veces en su oficina por culpa de su compañero Mathias, ambos estando juntos eran un desastre.

Pero una cosa era eso y otra muy diferente lo bien que a Arthur le caía el noruego así que decidió confiar en él, Lukas era ese tipo de personas que siempre te habla con sinceridad sin importar si pueden dolerte o enfadarte sus palabras, era una cualidad extraña pero bien aceptada por Arthur y era lo que más necesitaba en esos momento, alguien que le dijera una opinión sincera.

Le relató todo a su amigo, omitiendo solo algunas cosas de las cartas, como el beso que Alfred le había robado, no era como si de verdad hubiera pasado pero a Arthur le costaba un poco de trabajo pensar en decirle a alguien esos detalles, el simple hecho de estar contándolo todo ya se sentía como rebelar algo totalmente íntimo.

La opinión de su amigo fue la misma a la que Arthur había llegado, la "telepatía" por medio de los sueños, Arthur agradecía infinitamente que su amigo no lo hubiera considerado loco, aunque seguro que hubo un momento en que lo pensó pero Arthur le había mostrado algunas de las cartas como prueba.

Ambos estuvieron un buen rato pensando en posibles teorías y dando opiniones pero nada nuevo que Arthur no hubiera pensado antes, a excepción por supuesto de la posibilidad de que él tuviera algún poder telepático y se estuviera comunicando con Alfred por alguna razón importante.

Aquello sonaba a película de ciencia ficción pero tenía un poco de sentido si lo pensaba bien, los objetos que había encontrado aparecidos de la nada, la conexión con Alfred y aquella vez en que había logrado conectarse a Bibury por medio de la meditación.

No podía estar seguro de que él fuera el de los poderes, bien podría ser Alfred el que los tuviera pero eso no lo podría saber si no hablaba de alguna forma con Alfred.

Los consejos finales que había recibido de su amigo fueron solo dos, el primero era enviarle la carta a Alfred, así quizá iba a obtener alguna respuesta y el segundo consejo era ir hasta Bibury a comprobar todo por su cuenta, incluso Lukas se había ofrecido a acompañarlo, lo cual le agradecía más que el que lo hubiera escuchado sin juzgarlo, pero Arthur no estaba seguro de querer hacer eso, al menos no todavía, la teoría de estarse volviendo loco todavía estaba ahí, por lo que el miedo de ir a Bibury y descubrir que Alfred no existía era simplemente demasiado grande como para superarlo.

La segunda persona con la que iba a hablar era Francis, aquel chico había tenido una infinidad de reportes por acoso en la escuela pero si alguien era bueno dando consejos era él, Arthur odiaba admitir que lo consideraba un amigo, es más se llevaban tan mal que casi siempre terminaban peleando pero de alguna u otra forma era de los primeros en pasar por su mente cuando pensaba en alguien en quien pudiera confiar.

El problema con Francis es que se había ido de viaje con uno de sus maestro hacía un tiempo y Arthur no sabía cómo localizarlo, cuando intentaba llamarlo siempre sonaba fuera de servicio y ya que el viaje consistía en ir por varios puntos de Inglaterra, Arthur no tenía idea en qué punto se encontraban ahora, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que regresaran.

Su calendario estaba marca ese día pero por primera vez Arthur no experimento miedo al revisar su correo, más bien era algo como curiosidad, era probable que haber hablado con alguien más del asunto le hubiera calmado un poco.

La carta de esta vez no era una amarillenta, era una totalmente blanca, la dirección no era de su antigua casa, era de la librería de Bibury, incluso traía el sello de aquel local y el nombre del remitente había sido omitido por lo que Arthur no sabía quién era su nuevo remitente.

Abrió la carta pensando en que cada vez las sorpresas iban en aumento, en el interior solo estaba lo que parecía una tarjeta, era un papel mucho más grueso de lo normal y estaba decorado en los bordes con un diseño que solo elegiría una chica, el mensaje era corto y ocupaba el espacio adecuado en la tarjeta, estaba escrito con letra cursiva muy precisa y con un tintero seguramente, Arthur pensó en la chica de la librería y un nudo se formó en el estómago.

" _Si de todo aquello en lo que puedas pensar, la mitad se hiciera realidad, lo mejor sería entonces pensar más allá…_

 _Mira la carta el día fechado y lo comprenderás"_

Aquel mensaje no era de Alfred, de ninguna manera podía ser de él ¿Entonces de quién? ¿Quién más sabía de las cartas? ¿Cómo o por qué?

Arthur se quedó pensando más y más, pero ¿Cómo podía pensar más allá? ¿Qué significaba eso? Dudaba mucho que hubieran sido solo palabras al azar.

Al menos de algo estaba seguro, eso era una clave y ya sabía que debía usarlo en la carta anterior, quizá algo iba a aparecer ese día que lo hiciera entender mejor aquel mensaje.

Pero también esa simple frase lo había hecho pensar en la carta que le enviaría a Alfred, para poderle escribir algo debía pensar más allá.

Tenía que tomar en cuanta ciertas cosas, por ejemplo, él ya lo había pensado, se daba una idea de cómo sería Alfred y ahí tenía otra clave, Alfred siempre lo describía y eso podía ayudar a Arthur a conocer mejor sus pensamientos cuando estaba conectado con los sueños, el amor que habían creado en ese mundo que traspasaba incluso los límites de la realidad.

Arthur sonrió por fin comprendiéndolo, ya había decidido lo que iba a escribirle, no, más bien por fin sabía lo que debía escribir…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _¡Bienvenido al mes de diciembre, amado público! Muajajajajaja~_

 _Esto de escribir esta historia me encanta hahaha… Lo mío es torturar mentes u.u_

 _En fin… ¿Alguna teoría? ¿No? ¿Sí? Díganmelo en los comentarios~ y algo más ¿Se imaginaban que llegarían hasta este punto con las primeras cartas? La verdad yo no… pero me alegra haberle apostado a esta historia~_

 _Bueno eso es todo por hoy… el siguiente capítulo será el día 05 de diciembre y por petición de_ _ **Haneko-chan**_ _será un capítulo doble~ ¡Esperen por el!_


	21. Capítulo 18

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Por petición de Haneko-chan, he aquí el primer capítulo del doble de hoy~_

" _Espero que te guste el capítulo~ y que disfrutes de este día :3"_

 _._

 _._

 _Respuestas~_

 _ **Hana-kitzu:**_ _Pues ni yo tengo idea de cuantos puntos importantes tendrá esta historia pero ya se acerca el final (¿?) Creo XD  
Suele pasar… yo también a veces me olvido de las fechas… pero para eso marque mi calendario~ soy tan distraída que tengo que tener marcas de todo en mi calendario =D_

 _._

 _ **Monica654:**_ _En algún momento ya no habrá tantas preguntas (¿?) Espero~  
Aquí está el capítulo doble prometido~ espero que te guste y no enloquezcas (Bueno, no tanto XD)  
Es un hecho que habrá secuela de "Compositor de Amor" en cuanto los dos capítulos de L4T aún está en veremos, todo depende del tiempo que disponga pero espero lograrlo~  
Hay una razón para que yo escriba tan castamente (¿?) Nah, en realidad no la hay, quizá en algún momento pueda escribir algo más… mmm ¿insano? Quizá, quizá~  
._

 _ **Akrakyarot:**_ _Lo sé~ ya las daré… cada vez se acerca más el desenlace por lo que hay que resistir un poco más~  
Debe ser la diferencia de horarios, juró que lo estoy subiendo en tiempo y forma, hoy es 5 de diciembre en mi país y son las 3:30 de la tarde en este momento que estoy escribiendo esto~  
Esa secuela la tengo planeada para el 24 de diciembre, estaré avisando cualquier cambio… En cuanto a "El Guardián" no creo hacer una secuela… pero seguiré publicando algunos otros proyectos que tengo en mente y en proceso…  
En cuanto a las teorías, ya verás con el tiempo cuales ideas estaban en lo correcto y cuales no~ Como dije antes y hoy lo sostengo, todo es válido hasta que no se revele la verdad~  
Hahahaha nuevamente gracias~ y espero que te gusten estos capítulos~_

 _._

 _._

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

La noche anterior Arthur no había podido dormir pensando una y otra vez en lo que iba a descubrir en la carta, se esperaba cualquier cosa, desde una nota apareciendo mágicamente en el papel de la carta hasta algún otro objeto en su casa, era una fortuna que fuera sábado y el no tuviera que asistir a clases pues ni siquiera una hora había logrado cerrar los ojos.

Estaba viendo por una de las ventanas de la sala cuando el sol empezó a salir, por un momento recordó como eran los amaneceres en Bibury, tras el cristal vio las montañas, el río y las casas a todo detalle pero eso era diferente de los sueños, él lo podía pensar e imaginar todo muy realista pero aun así podía escuchar los numerosos carros que pasaban por la calle y la gente que corría a prisa para llegar a tiempo al trabajo, todo estaba en su imaginación y él no estaba traspasando ninguna línea entre lo real y el mundo de los sueños, solo era un pensamiento de nostalgia, como poner una imagen por sobre la realidad pero aun así saber que ella está ahí detrás.

La salida del sol había sido pausada, como una caricia, quizá rápida para quien no la admiraba, pero para Arthur que había estado esperando toda la noche solo podía definir la salida del sol como una lenta tortura y como la llegada del anuncio de que algo iba a pasar, algo que quizá cambiara su perspectiva de ver la vida.

Aunque eso ya había sucedido desde la primera carta, Arthur ya no veía los sueños de la misma forma, esperaba el correo con un anhelo insólito, su calendario tenía tantas marcas que no quedaban casi espacios vacíos, pensaba todo el tiempo en una persona que no estaba seguro fuera real, había leído libros que jamás hubiera imaginado y pequeños detalles como una simple rosa blanca o un "te amo" en una botella le habían hecho experimentar cosas que ni él imaginaba que podría sentir alguna vez.

En cuanto el sol se encontró iluminando la mayor parte de su calle, él se despegó de su ventana y fue en busca de aquella carta con solo la fecha de ese día escrita en su interior, sus manos temblaban por la emoción y la incertidumbre, cuando observó el papel de la carta esté todavía estaba en blanco, no había nada escrito pero Arthur lo comprendió, quizá magia, quizá la carta blanca que le había dado aquella clave, o quizá algo más allá, algo que dentro de su ser gritaba la respuesta en el momento justo.

Lo único que había escrito era una fecha.

" _05 de diciembre"_

Ese día era ya 05 de diciembre y lo que Arthur tenía que hacer era pensar más allá, la mitad de lo pensara ese día se iba a hacer realidad, si dividía su yo real y el de los sueños serían dos partes de un solo ser, los sueños contaban como pensamientos del subconsciente pero al fin eran pensamientos.

Lo sabía, lo que debía de hacer era pensar mucho más allá, ese día iba a volver a verse con Alfred, no estaba seguro como había llegado a esa conclusión o si se cumpliría su predicción pero algo en él gritaba que así sucedería.

Aquel papel era para todos una simple hoja vacía pero para Arthur se había convertido en algo más, era una puerta, una clave, un cita…

Ese día no era una fecha cualquiera y si tenía suerte podría pensar más allá ese día, le preguntaría a Alfred tantas cosas y juntos revelarían el misterio que los estaba atrapando a ambos, Arthur le diría frente a frente a Alfred más de lo que había plasmado en la carta que le había enviado ya, Alfred sin duda lo merecía, una respuesta a sus sentimientos, un gracias por el dibujo, una sonrisa y quizá también una promesa.

Arthur no tuvo miedo de pensar e imaginar todo tipo de cosas, todo tipo de escenarios, él solo dejo que su mente fuera más allá de los límites que la sociedad y los deberes te imponían, se deshizo de las cadenas llamadas monotonías y se atrevió a imaginar lo que fuera.

Si la mitad de todo lo que él pudiera pensar, se pudiera hacer realidad, entonces no se pondría límites esta vez…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Moraleja (¿?): "No limiten su imaginación y pensamientos, la mitad de todo lo que piensen se puede hacer realidad"_

 _Ok no… Pero tan solo piénsenlo un segundo, los grandes científicos empezaron creando sus más grandes inventos en su cabeza, imaginando su funcionalidad y así fue que poco a poco hicieron realidad lo que pensaron una vez~_

 _Como sea, no soy de las que dé lecciones de vida, así que ignórenme (¿?)_

 _Hoy es capítulo doble así que no se vayan sin leer el otro~_

 _PD: No, amado público, ni yo sé de qué me fumó al escribir estos capítulos pero seguro que es lo mismo que se fumó Himaruya al hacer Hetalia XD_


	22. Extra 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Después de todos los pensamientos locos de Arthur, es justo que vengan los de Alfred~_

 _Aunque sería una lástima que su escritora fuera una Troll profesional XD_

 _Pasen pues a leer, y no se pierdan en el camino ;)_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Bibury era la ciudad más hermosa de Inglaterra en el invierno, con las primeras nevadas todo parecía más encantado y más salido de un cuento.

Alfred no creía en la magia y en esas cosas pero ver aquel paisaje siempre era una prueba para cualquier escéptico.

Había tenido que trabajar a pesar de ser sábado, no era nada raro ya que en el restaurante donde estaba la clientela aumentaban por esas fechas, al menos solo había sido medio día como era la costumbre, sus vacaciones de la escuela ya estaban cerca así que no era ningún problema dedicar más tiempo a su trabajo.

Iba de camino a casa, su chamarra apenas y lo mantenía caliente pero al menos no estaba temblando, su aliento se veía blanco con cada respiración y río ya se veía menos fluido debido a la congelación que pronto sufriría.

A él no le gustaba nada ese clima, lo hacía querer encerrarse en casa y no salir hasta que fuera primavera, pero los buenos momentos siempre lo hacían cambiar de opinión, por ejemplo los niños haciendo muñecos de nieve, lanzándose en trineos o haciendo guerras con suaves bolas de nieve. Otra de las mejores cosas de la llegada con el invierno era el día de gracias, los regalos y la cena, cada año sus vecinos lo incluían en las cena familiares, Alfred terminaba comiendo hasta reventar de todos los mangares más deliciosos que se pudiera imaginar.

Era agradable y lo hacía sentirse parte de una enorme familia, aunque claro, a veces también esos días le daban nostalgia, recordaba al viejo carpintero que aun con las manos temblorosas cada año llevaba un juguete de madera a cada niño del orfanato, Alfred sentía que siempre había sido su favorito, aquel carpintero siempre le daba los aviones y carros más grandes y detallados, a pesar de que siendo un niño Alfred lo había comparado siempre con ese carpintero del cuento de Pinoccho que les leían de vez en cuando en el orfanato.

En cuanto había cumplido 12 años se le había permitido conseguir un trabajo, eso era para tener el dinero suficiente para conseguirte una casa propia, sin dudarlo mucho Alfred se había puesto a trabajar y cada navidad iba a visitar al viejo carpintero a una pequeña casa apenas sostenida por maderas viejas, el hombre siempre le contaba sus anécdotas de cuando era más joven y había enseñado a Alfred un poco del trabajo en la madera, también le había enseñado algo que había sorprendido completamente a Alfred, una vieja técnica de pintura con café.

La madera y él habían resultado no congeniar mucho, pero el dibujo era otra cosa, Alfred había aprendido rápidamente y pronto notó que tenía un talento natural con la pintura, eso era lo que estaba estudiando ahora.

Unos años Alfred se dedicó a vender sus pinturas, el dinero ahorrado resultó ser mayor de lo que esperaba y lo gastó en algo muy especial, por medio de algunos amigos se había enterado de una casa en venta, una casa que decidió comprar para aquel hombre que le había enseñado tanto.

Un día por supuesto, la muerta había llegado a reclamar aquella alma tan bondadosa que para Alfred había sido como un padre, el hombre no había disfrutado la casa menos de un año, la casa paso entonces a su nombre y por fin pudo dejar el orfanato, llevaba poco más de tres años en esa casa, había dejado de pintar al menos libremente, solo lo hacía para sus clases, ya no pintaba tanto porque había encontrado un trabajo de medio tiempo con una buena paga y los estudios no le dejan tiempo para nada más.

Cuando paso frente a la librería, como si el lugar fuera un imán para sus ojos, sus pies se detuvieron para que él pudiera observar por el cristal empañado y algo congelado, quitó un poco del hielo con la manga de su chamarra y miró hacia el interior.

Él jamás había sido amante de la lectura, le gustaba escuchar las historias pero leerlas por su cuenta se le hacía de lo más aburrido, sin embargo, algo en esa librería le llamaba la atención, a campanilla que estaba en la puerta sonó de pronto asustándolo un poco.

Avergonzado de que lo hubieran atrapado espiando intentó hacerse el disimulado pero era tarde, la chica de aquella vez lo estaba mirando definitivamente a él.

−¿Por qué no entras? Esta helando aquí afuera⌐ Alfred pensó en dar alguna escusa o disculpa y seguir su camino pero sus pies simplemente decidieron seguir el consejo de la chica y entrar.

Ella cerró la puerta tras ambos y el calor que se sentía era agradable, ella no le prestó más atención, solo fue a sentarse tras el mostrador y siguió escribiendo lo que fuera que estuviera escribiendo.

De reojo Alfred la observó, pero no logró ver nada del escrito, se paseó distraídamente por los inmensos estantes de libros, nada le interesaba ahí pero tampoco se sentía capaz de salir de ese lugar, era como estar en otro mundo, uno incomodo quizá pero agradable hasta cierto punto, un lugar donde podías perderte en tus pensamientos debido a la tranquilidad que había.

Después de aburrirse mirando títulos de libros Alfred se sintió capaz de salir al mundo más allá de esa puerta, la chica lo detuvo antes de irse y escribió algo rápidamente en un papel que le entregó, le pidió que no lo leyera hasta que llegase a casa a lo que Alfred solo asintió guardando el papel en su bolsillo, salió de nuevo al frío de afuera haciendo sonar de nuevo la campanilla, caminó hacía su casa sin mirar atrás y sintiéndose tranquilo pese al extraño evento que acababa de pasar.

Llegar por fin a casa fue de lo mejor para Alfred, puso leña en su pequeña chimenea y encendió el fuego para que el calor empezara a inundar la casa, otra de las cosas que más amaba del invierno era el chocolate caliente así que no perdió tiempo y fue a preparar un poco.

Cuando terminó de beber su taza de chocolate y ya se sentía más caliente por dentro y por fuera recordó el papel de la chica de la librería, pensó que seguro era su número de teléfono o algo por el estilo, no era que Alfred se considerara guapo pero ya le había pasado alguna vez, a veces atraía la atención de alguna chica sin proponérselo. El amor no era algo que él estuviera buscando, pero estaba atentó para cuando llegara a tocar su puerta.

Sacó el papelito de su bolsillo y lo extendió, era un mensaje de lo más extraño y a Alfred le recordó por alguna razón a aquella carta blanca que había aparecido en su buzón unas dos semanas atrás, era igual de extraño y sin sentido, quizá en algún momento le iría a preguntar a qué se refería con eso ¿Qué significaba ese mensaje?

" _05 de diciembre_

 _Esta es mi letra y este mensaje es una puerta"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Del uno al diez ¿Qué tan locas se sienten en estos momentos? No, esperen ¿Si quiera están enloqueciendo con esto?_

 _Ni idea… a mí no me pregunten, yo ya pase los limites hace mucho, ya estoy con un pie en el psiquiátrico y otro afuera (¿?) Pero bah~ ¿Quién en este mundo esta cuerdo?_

 _En fin, dejando las locuras de lado, la fecha para el siguiente capítulo es el día 07 de diciembre ¿Por qué? Porque enserio, los domingos no hay correo XD_

 _PD: El próximo capítulo también va a ser doble~_


	23. Capítulo 19

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Hello~ amado público, hoy tengo una noticia, no de esta historia pero igualmente sé que les gustará… Ammm… ¡Lucha de 4 Tiempos se libera hoy! (Mira como todas corren a buscar el capítulo sin siquiera leer este (¿?))_

 _Hoy me atrasé mucho con este capítulo por lo que no podré poner respuestas~ Pero no esperen más… ¡A leer se ha dicho!_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

El día anterior estaba marcado en el calendario de Arthur, por el descanso del correo sabía que llegaría ese día su carta, pero al revisar en su buzón se decepcionó un poco al no encontrar nada, solo algunas cartas de sus cuentas.

Arthur había enviado la carta a Alfred el día 3 de diciembre por lo que él sabía que apenas debía estarle llegando, pero aun así eran dos fechas seguidas en las que Alfred no había enviado nada y Arthur tuvo que preguntarse si acaso su remitente se había cansado de esperarlo o de escribirle.

Como todo lo que pasaba con ese asunto, no podía estar seguro de nada, no había tenido ningún sueño el día 5, o algo que hubiera sido fuera de lo normal, estaba un poco decepcionado pero todo eso lo había puesto a pensar más a fondo.

Quizá la frase que le habían enviado en la carta blanca significaba otra cosa diferente, tal vez le había dado a entender que solo la mitad del asunto se había hecho realidad y la otra mitad dependería de Arthur, la fecha marcada en la última carta de Alfred quizá significaba que ese día iba a ser el final de todo el asunto de las cartas.

Todo estaba lleno de "tal vez" y "quizás", todo eran siempre simples teorías, pero de ser cierta esta última a la que Arthur había llegado ya había enviado la carta y cuando Alfred la recibiera era seguro que algo iba a pasar, algo mucho más real que los sueños, que las cartas, aun siendo consciente de ello Arthur había escrito sin detenerse a pensar en nada aquella carta y la había enviado sabiendo que eso podría dar un giro nuevo a todo el asunto.

No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de dilemas mentales que daban dolor de cabeza pero no es como si pudiera dejar de pensar por un momento en el asunto, aquellas cartas misteriosas lo había llevado a pensar y hacer cosas que jamás se hubiera imaginado, él siempre se había quejado del día a día, de la rutina que lo abrazaba, pero esas cartas le habían dado un sorprendente giro a si vida, uno que no sabía que necesitaba hasta ahora que ya lo estaba experimentando.

Con aquella primera carta jamás hubiera imaginado que llegaría hasta ese punto, en donde él buscara tener sueños con una persona desconocida, el enviar la carta más cursi y extraña que jamás iba a poder escribir de nuevo en su vida, guardar una rosa, unas cartas, un dibujo o un mensaje en una botella con tanto recelo y dedicación, imaginar tontería y media pero a la vez estar seguro de que hasta lo que sonara más absurdo debía ser considerado como posiblemente cierto, había vivido tantas cosas en esos meses, mucho más de lo que había vivido en años enteros, Alfred y sus extrañas cartas habían llegado a darle a su vida un giro que no estaba seguro si odiar o amar.

Tenía la certeza de que las cartas iban a permanecer en su memoria hasta el día de su muerte, no sabía lo que sucedería desde ese día en adelante pero quería que la vida lo siguiera asombrando y sorprendiendo como en esos meses, si él tenía que salir a buscar la continuación de todo ese asunto entonces lo haría.

Sus vacaciones estaban por venir así que había decidido ir a Bibury a buscar respuestas, definitivamente quería llevar el asunto hasta su conclusión así que no había nada más que pensar al respecto, los últimos días de clases serían un poco pesados pero eso no iba a retrasarlo en su objetivo, sería una navidad interesante y ese año que quedaría atrás sería el que más iba a recordar…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Bueno~ Parece que Artie ya se decidió :3_

 _¿Quién más espera las vacaciones entonces? Mientras responden esa pregunta, no olviden que hoy es otro capítulo doble y si quieren saber más vayan a buscar el otro~_

 _La próxima fecha sería el día 09 de diciembre~ ¡Hasta entonces!_


	24. Extra 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Afff~ Odio los lunes… y me resfrié justo mientras estoy en exámenes así que sin estos capítulos me salen más fumados de lo normal no me culpen (¿?)_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

El día parecía completamente normal para Alfred, todo marchaba bien, había ido a la escuela como era debido y el restaurante donde trabajaba estaba muy tranquilo en cuanto a la clientela, la única diferencia era que habían recibido a un grupo de estudiantes de gastronomía de una universidad de Londres, no era extraño recibir visitas así de vez en cuando por lo que no fue un problema.

Al llegar a casa encontró la plumilla de su buzón levantada, sacó los sobres de su interior y al encontrar uno en especial su estómago dio un salto, así como su corazón se aceleró de pronto, era su remitente de Londres, aquel de la letra hermosa.

Emocionado como un niño pequeño en cuanto entró a la casa, botó sus llaves y los otros sobres por ahí y se dedicó completamente al que venía de Londres, lo abrió con especial cuidado de no romper el sobre y sacó las hojas de su interior.

Al mirar la letra y la extensión de carta su emoción creció un grado más, quizá la carta no era para él pero no importaba, el correo estaba llegando a su buzón y eso le daba el derecho a leer las cartas.

" _Querido Soñador:_

 _Pienso que las trivialidades de cada día nos han quitado muchos sueños, sin embargo tú y yo hemos luchado contra ello pues cada noche se nos permite encontrarnos en un mundo que para muchos puede llegar a ser ficticio, pero que ambos aprendimos a hacerlo real…_

 _No podría decir nada más que un "gracias", a ti, a la vida, a los sueños, gracias por hacer de mi vida una aventura… También podría decirte que hoy, creo con todo mí ser en los romances que una vez pensé solo aparecían en los libros de fición._

 _Ahora lo he llegado a comprender, los libros no son más que sueños que alguien anhela hacer realidad, un sueño que se da forma poco a poco a base de palabras hermosas y actos que vayan más allá de lo puedas pensar._

 _Mi querido soñador, yo quiero pensar que eres real, que estás ahí afuera esperando por mí, que un día nos encontraremos en esta realidad y juntos daremos gracias a los sueños que vivimos juntos, no hay porque pensar que eso no se cumplirá, tú y yo ya traspasamos más allá de la realidad y le demostramos al mundo lo que dos corazones destinados pueden hacer…_

 _En mi memoria ya permanecen grabadas cada una de tus palabras que tan vehemente escribiste para mí, tus sentimientos me han alcanzado, no temas mi amado soñador, mi corazón ya te pertenece, hoy y siempre…"_

 _Arthur K."_

Alfred no sabía que decir, por algún motivo su vista se nublo y lágrimas de alivio, felicidad y quizá nostalgia cayeron una a una mojando un poco el papel que acababa de leer, era una carta hermosa, lo más hermoso que jamás iba a leer en su vida.

Había otra hoja más así que como pudo apartó las lágrimas de sus ojos y leyó, era un poema, estaba escrito a mano con la misma letra bella de Arthur.

" _Ay del sueño_

 _Ay del sueño, si sobrevivo es ya borrándome_

 _Ya desconfiado y permanente_

 _Y tantas veces me hundo y sueño_

 _Muslo a tu muslo_

 _Boca a tu boca_

 _Nunca sabré quién sos._

 _Ahora que estoy insomne_

 _Como un sagrado_

 _Y permanezco_

 _Quiero morir de siesta_

 _Muslo a tu muslo_

 _Boca a tu boca_

 _Para saber quién sos._

 _Ay del sueño, con esta poca alma a destajo_

 _Soñar a nado tiernamente_

 _Así me llamen permanezco_

 _Muslo a tu muslo_

 _Boca a tu boca_

 _Quiero quedarme en vos._

 _-Mario Benedetti"_

Alfred no sabía mucho de poesía, pero ese poema le pareció ser el mejor del mundo, definitivamente deseaba con todo su ser que las cartas tan bellas fueran para él, palabras así podrían enamorar a cualquiera y ese remitente había usado exactamente las palabras precisas para enamora a alguien, Alfred jamás se cansaría de leer y releer esas cartas, ese poema, fuera un error o no él agradecía haber recibido esa carta, no quería que nadie jamás recibiera cartas de ese remitente, así que había decidido que le escribiría algo, lo que fuera…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Yyyy~ Ahí lo tienen amado público, eso es lo que Arthur envió a nuestro querido americano~_

 _Espero que les haya gustado… Ammm… no sé qué más decir, si no les gustó pues… pueden lanzarme tomates (¿?) (Pero recuerden que el Jefe España las odiara por sacrificar a sus inocentes tomates (¿?))_

 _¡Okay! La pregunta del día de hoy es~ ¿Qué final le darían a esta historia? O ¿Qué final imaginan que tendrá?_

 _Bueno me despido~ nos leemos el día 09 de diciembre nuevamente~_

 _¡Chao mis queridos soñadores!_


	25. Carta 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Hello~  
Hoy es otro perfecto día 09~ y debí poner otro doble hoy pero nah… sigo con mi resfriado y es horrible u.u_

 _La buena noticia es que hoy fue mi último día de clases, oficialmente estoy de vacaciones~_

 _._

 _Respuestas que no pude poner en el cap anterior XD_

 _._

 _ **Monica654:**_ _Disculpa si no he podido contestar hasta ahora pero he andado un poco apretada de tiempo… Ahora bien, tu pregunta de la edad, ciertamente no lo he dicho por lo que pronto lo haré en la historia para que no tengas esa duda, gracias por preguntar… Como dije espero no atrasarme nunca en esta historia pero a veces me es imposible actualizar temprano, espero nunca quedar a deber ningún capítulo~ así que ten la seguridad que tarde o temprano el capítulo aparecerá~  
Ammm… creo que la mayoría espera un final romántico y debo decir que no es mi fuerte, y el género de la historia es terror y misterio por lo que no lo sé… lo pensaré (¿?)_

 _._

 _ **Haneko-chan:**_ _Pues ahí tienes la carta de parte de nuestro sexy británico para Al… Fue algo salido de su alma y en fin, gracias por tus comentarios~  
En cuanto al final que va a haber no les puede asegurar nada pero ojala sea algo que las impacte tanto o más que la historia~  
Hasta el siguiente capítulo~ _

_._

 _ **Gabuvu:**_ _Hahahaha~ Ciertamente esta historia nació porque empecé a seguir LVDH pero claro, nada que ver esto con aquello, solo pensé en una historia que tuviera la misma atmosfera que tiene LVDH así que salió esto… Y esa frase la tengo tan metida en la cabeza que no me la pude despegar XD  
Bueno~ ¡Saludos!_

 _._

 _ **Hana-kitzu:**_ _Ciertamente ese es el género, sin embargo para el final tengo algo preparado fiel a eso… pero recuerden que mencione que aparte de misterio es un poco de terror~ XD_

 _._

 _._

 _ **One, Two, Three, Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

 _Arthur no sabía bien que esperar ese día, había tenido un sueño de lo más extraño, se sentí completamente agotado y como era de esperarse no podía recordar por más que quisiera el sueño completo._

 _Recordaba estar en un restaurante de lo más acogedor, sabía que no había estado solo pero no podía recordar el rostro, la voz o la conversación de la otra persona, solo recordaba una frase en especial._

" _Hablaremos cuando vuelva"_

Como siempre Arthur no sabía lo que significaba, pero una parte de él quería pensar que la otra persona había sido Alfred, aunque no se sentía como que hubiera sido así, pero no podía estar completamente seguro.

En cuanto llegó a su hogar revisó el buzón más por costumbre que por verdadera curiosidad de saber si habría alguna carta de Alfred, al mirar entre las cartas descubrió que no solo había una, sino dos, ambas tenían la misma fecha por lo que podrían ser de las cartas que no le habían llegado antes, además una era completamente blanca y la otra era tan amarillenta como las anteriores.

Arthur abrió primero la blanca, se quedó completamente de piedra al ver tan solo una pregunta, directa y clara, era la letra de Alfred pero Arthur no sabía que pensar al respecto.

" _¿Quién eres?"_

Después de un rato de pensarlo la lógica lo golpeó, él había mandado una carta y Alfred seguramente no era consiente de todo ese asunto, era extraño pensar que Alfred enviaba cada tres días cartas sin ser consciente de ello, pero no era una completa sorpresa tampoco, al menos algo estaba confirmado, Alfred sí existía y no era consciente de estarle escribiendo a Arthur, esa la única explicación para aquella pregunta.

Era un poco decepcionante pensar en eso pero igualmente Arthur no se desanimó, seguro que en sobre amarillento iba a encontrar la respuesta adecuada.

Lo abrió entonces esperando cualquier cosa, el texto era largo y tenía algunos borrones en algunas palabras, como si Alfred no hubiera estado concentrado al escribirla o quizá lo hubiera hecho tan rápido que se era inevitable equivocarse constantemente.

" _Mi amado Arthur:_

 _No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace por estar a tu lado ahora, no me importa si esto es un sueño que terminará con la llegada del amanecer…_

 _Hoy ya no importa todo el tiempo que pase buscándote sin poder encontrarte, todas aquellas veces que pensé en rendirme._

 _Pase de nuevo por tu casa y te vi en la ventana, pensé que tú de igual forma habías estado buscándome también, no perdí tiempo pensándolo, había recibido tu carta y lo único que quería era abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te había extrañado._

 _¿Cómo fue que mis sentimientos te alcanzaron? No lo sé, pero agradezco también a lo que fuera que nos unió por fin… La realidad no me importa en lo absoluto Arthur, mientras pueda amarte aquí en los sueños me basta._

 _Aunque si en algún momento nos encontramos puedo decir que yo voy a quererte sin preguntas ¿Y tú, vas a quererme sin respuestas?_

 _Alfred"_

Arthur no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, claro que querría a Alfred sin respuestas, el asunto de cómo habían empezado las cartas o el por qué ya no era tan relevante a esas alturas, claro que Arthur aún tenía un millón de dudas pero si la única condición para estar con Alfred fuera no recibir ninguna respuesta de lo que había pasado él con gusto la iba a aceptar y estaba seguro de que sería feliz solo con eso.

Decidió contestar ambas cartas en una sola, de nuevo tendría que pensar más allá para contestarle no solo como él, sino también como el "Yo" de sus sueños…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _¿Si yo les pusiera esa condición, la aceptarían? Si para que Arthur y Alfred pudieran estar juntos y tener su Happy End yo les dijera que no voy a revelar lo que pasó ahí con el asunto de las cartas ¿Lo aceptarían?_

 _Eso es una suposición de "las dudas de Hikari" así que no entren en pánico… solo contesten sinceramente~_

 _En fin, la siguiente fecha es el día 12 de diciembre, y por si no lo saben ese día es festivo acá en México~ así que haré fiesta (¿?)_


	26. Carta 16

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Hoy de nuevo ando a las prisas, como dije es día festivo acá en México y tengo mil cosas que hacer así que, como llegué me voy XD Hoy tendría que ser doble pero se los debo para la fecha que viene vale~_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Arthur se había cansado de llamar a Francis, pero al menos ya sabía con quien encontrar información con respecto a su paradero, se había olvidado por completo de los amigos del francés, era dos chicos que casi siempre andaban juntos metiéndose en problemas.

Él no se llevaba bien con uno de ellos, razón por la cual no había pensado en preguntarles antes, pero estaba cansado de esperar.

Aquellos chicos normalmente se reunían en una plaza por la tarde, él lo sabía porque había recibido un ciento de invitaciones por parte de Francis para unirse a ellos pero jamás lo había hecho en realidad, sin embargo era un hecho que ahí iba a conseguir información que le fuera útil.

Antes de ir a aquella plaza Arthur decidió ir a casa, dejar sus cosas de la escuela y por supuesto revisar su buzón, una nueva carta de Alfred ya estaba ahí y Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír con eso, la emoción por ese correo ya era tan evidente que no se podría negar más.

Abrió la carta a toda prisa y sintió un vuelco en el estómago al ver la ya conocida letra.

" _Al verte en el sueño de hoy creí que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y tu habías ido a buscarme al trabajo, me sorprendí mucho cuando te llamé pero tu parecías no ser consciente de mi presencia, tal como aquella vez en la orilla del río…_

 _De nuevo era un simple espectador y lo que fui obligado a ver estuvo muy lejos de ser bueno, habías ido a buscar a otra persona, yo lo detesté por hacerte reír con la conversación que mantenían, parecían tan cercanos que por un momento pensé que aunque pudieras escucharme habría salido sobrando en su conversación._

 _Era inevitable para mi apartar la mirada de ti, quizá era porque tenía la esperanza de que me miraras, que fueras consciente de mi presencia otra vez…Pero no lo hiciste, ni una vez._

 _Solo fue una conversación casual pero hubo algo que me hizo darme cuenta, una desventaja, él era mejor que yo solo en algo, él es parte de tu realidad, él es real para ti y yo no._

 _Tome una decisión, quiero verte y ser real para ti…_

 _Alfred"_

Arthur se quedó pensando en el sueño que había tenido hace tres días, la frase _"Hablaremos cuando vuelva",_ de pronto cayó en cuenta, tenía algo de sentido todo eso, él estaba buscando a alguien y ese alguien formaba parte de su día a día, es decir, de su realidad.

Debía haber estado pensando demasiado en encontrar a Francis, inconscientemente claro, y por eso había soñado que lo encontraba, Alfred no había estado incluido en su sueño por lo que solo tuvo que ser un espectador.

Una parte de él se sintió mal por haber causado tal malestar en Alfred, por otra parte se sentía raro al pensar que alguien que ni siquiera conocía lo estuviera celando de esa manera.

En cuanto a lo de encontrarse, conocerse realmente, Arthur pensaba que ya no era una opción, tenían que encontrarse a como diera lugar, y debido a que Alfred parecía no ser consciente de nada Arthur tendría que ir a buscarlo…

.

.

Al salir de casa, Arthur aún se sentía de forma extraña pero más decidido también, encontrar a los amigos de Francis no fue problema, el problema fue que sabía que de parte de Antonio no conseguiría nada, habían tenido varios roces en el pasado y aunque Arthur ya los había olvidado el otro parecía mantenerlos en su mente cada vez que lo veía, fue una suerte que el español hubiera estado ocupado con un chico llamado Lovino, así Arthur habló solamente con Gilbert.

El chico era demasiado egocéntrico y era de los que no prestaban mucha atención a las personas que lo rodeaban pero sin duda sabía cada paso que daban sus dos amigos.

Aunque Arthur se enteró de cada lugar en el que estuvo Francis aparentemente había ido a un pequeño pueblo y ahí le habían perdido la pista debido a la mala señal que había dejado los celulares sin recepción, eso explicaba porque Francis nunca había contestado las llamadas de Arthur.

Lo mejor de todo era que pronto volvería, solo le faltaba una parada más y estaría de vuelta, Arthur decidió espera hasta entonces...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

Las notas de finales de hoy: no hay notas finales (¿?)

Próxima entrega es el día: 15 de diciembre…

¡Nos leemos!

PD: Tuve que eliminar el capítulo debido a un GRAN error que cometí… Lo lamento, por las prisas no había revisado y hasta ahora me puedo tomar un descanso, hasta ahora fue que note lo pésimo del capítulo… espero que no me vuelva a pasar u.u

¡Hasta mañana entonces!


	27. Extra 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Capítulo doble del anterior… este es del día 12 de diciembre por ello esta antes que el otro, para que no se confundan~_

 _Aclarando eso ¡Pasen a leer entonces! =)_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Alfred estaba más feliz que nunca ese día, le había llegado la respuesta del escritor de la hermosa letra, el solo ver el remitente en el sobre le había puesto una sonrisa en el rostro, sintió también un poco de miedo a la posibilidad de recibir algo como "lo siento fue error" pero igualmente abrió la carta con la emoción de un niño pequeño.

" _Querido soñador:_

 _Numerosas veces me he preguntado lo mismo que tú ¿Quién eres? Pero a estas alturas debo decir que la pregunta precisa que está en mi mente es ¿Eres real?_

 _No podría responder a eso, solo tú puedes decírmelo…_

 _Por el momento si tuviera que contestar tu pregunta, diría que soy al igual que tú, un simple soñador, alguien que encuentra más real lo onírico que la realidad en sí._

 _Soy alguien que ama esa parte dormida de ti y que daría todo por un breve encuentro, por un toque, por un beso._

 _Alguien que aún con la lógica aferrada en mi cabeza y las dudas atacando insistentemente mi puerta, va a quererte sin respuestas._

 _Arthur K."_

Alfred se quedó un poco extrañado con la carta, de alguna forma lo entendía, de alguna forma también sabía que las cartas eran para él.

Había algo en su interior que se agitaba con aquellas cartas, con aquella letra, con el simple nombre de Arthur.

Pensó en responder pero no sabía lo que pondría, aquella carta no le aclaraba nada y sin embargo la entendía de alguna forma, de pronto pensó en la pregunta que le había hecho su vecina tiempo atrás " _¿Para quién son las cartas que envías?"._

La piel se le erizó por completo al unir todos los fragmentos, Arthur la llamaba soñador y siempre hacía alusión a los sueños, él no era sonámbulo, al menos no que supiera pero quizá, quizá eso era lo que ocurría, pensó en los días, en los sueños que tenía recurrentemente pero no lograba recordar y en el cansancio que sentía de vez en cuando al levantarse.

Todo coincidía, Alfred tuvo que plantearse la posibilidad de estar escribiéndole a alguien mientras dormía.

¿Eso era posible? ¿Por qué le escribía a Arthur? ¿Cómo conocía su dirección? De ser así ¿Qué era lo que le estaba escribiendo?

Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

Alfred se quedó meditando y pensando una y otra vez en eso, no podía formarse una conclusión lógica, pensó que esa noche no dormiría y posiblemente no volvería a dormir en los días siguientes, pero se equivocó, el sueño lo atacó al caer la noche, de nuevo ese sueño pesado que apenas y lo dejaba llegar a la cama…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Era justo que a Al también lo atacaran las dudas ¿no?_

 _Bueno, voy subiendo los otros porque estoy súper atrasada~ u.u_


	28. Carta 17

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Bien, aquí meteré muchas cosas y creo que ya tengo marcada la fecha en que esta historia va a concluir… se los pondré en las notas finales… Al igual que otras cosas porque lo sé, esto debería haber llegado el día 15… pero ya ven u.u_

 _Hasta ahora intente meter todo lo que pidieron espero que les haya gustado y cumpliera con sus expectativas, aquí meteré lo que falta así que disfruten~_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Arthur por fin podría hablar con Francis, era martes y sus clases habían terminado tal solo les quedaba una celebración que todos sus compañeros harían para despedir el año juntos, darse regalos y esas cosas.

No era que Arthur quisiera celebrar pero lo habían comprometido con el hecho de que sería una cena cooperativa y a cada uno de sus compañeros les había tocado llevar algo para el festejo, por lo que nadie podría faltar.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado se concentró en la fecha, había estado marcada en su calendario y algo en su interior desde el día de la última carta se sentía diferente, sabía que tenía algo que ver con Alfred y el asunto de las cartas pero por más que intentaba recordar no podía.

Esta vez no fue a casa a dejar sus cosas, debido a que había sido su último día solo llevaba lo indispensable en una pequeña maleta, además Francis le había regresado la llamada diciéndole que lo vería en la misma plaza a la que había ido a buscar a sus amigos anteriormente.

Francis seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, en cuanto Arthur contestó su llamada el francés le había reclamado por el millón de mensajes de voz que le había dejado cuando su teléfono no tenía señal, claro que no era para tanto, solo el melodrama que hacía el francés por todo.

Al llegar a la plaza donde se vería con su amigo notó que no estarían solos, Gilbert y Antonio también estaban ahí, seguramente para darle la bienvenida a su amigo que había estado casi un mes de viaje.

Francis era mayor que Arthur solo por un año, se habían conocido en cuanto Arthur había entrado en la universidad de Londres y la forma en la que habían terminado siendo amigos Arthur no lo sabía bien, no era como si tuvieran muchas cosas en común.

Francis había llegado en ese año a Londres también como estudiante de intercambio y para el tercer año sus amigos inseparables Antonio y Gilbert habían llegado a hacerle compañía, todos en sus respectivas carreras pero en la misma universidad.

El año en el que el francés había estado sin sus compañeros se le pegó a Arthur como lapa, ambos peleaban bastante pero como había dicho antes era de las pocas personas en las que verdaderamente confiaba.

−Miren a quien tenemos aquí… Arthur te extrañaba más que nosotros− Aquel comentario por parte del español no fue una sorpresa, Arthur simplemente saludó a los presentes educadamente y compartió un poco del festejo que le hacían al recién llegado.

−Tienes que ver los hermosos lugares que visite mon amore~− Arthur recibió del francés una pila de fotos recién reveladas, el viaje que había hecho era con un pequeño grupo de su carrera, gastronomía, ya que era su último año de estudios los llevaban a diferentes partes de Inglaterra para visitar y hacer prácticas en distintos restaurantes, desde los más lujosos hasta los más pequeños pero conocidos.

Conforme la fotos iban pasando Arthur se iba pensando más y más el seguir viéndolas, el francés siempre salía o en una posición demasiado glamurosa o acosando a alguna empleada de los restaurantes.

−Seguro que fue un viaje productivo…− Comentó Arthur dejando las fotos de lado, no necesitaba seguir viendo aquello.

−Oh sí, todo fue increíble, por excepción de la última parada que hicimos, el restaurante era tan insípido y la recepción en los teléfonos tan mala que pensé que había vuelto en el tiempo y me había quedado atrapado en el pasado− Arthur no tenía ningún interés en los melodramas del otro pero igualmente estaba ahí escuchándolo o al menos fingiendo que lo hacía. –En el pasado o quizá en el libro de "la bella durmiente", las casa parecían de nomos encantados y tuvimos que pasar una semana entera ahí− Aquello llamó la atención de Arthur, no había muchos lugares en los que las casas fueran como de cuentos de hada y Arthur solo conocía uno en Inglaterra, paso saliva antes de hacer la pregunta.

−¿Dónde fue tu última parada?− Él ya se imaginaba la respuesta pero se negaba a creerlo.

−En un pueblo llamado Bibury− El solo nombre fue como un golpe en el estómago ¿Coincidencia? ¿Destino? No sabía que era pero lo asustaba de una forma tan profunda que por un momento pensó que se había quedado sin voz. –En la última foto podrás ver el feo restaurante en el que pasamos la semana…− Arthur escuchó al francés quejarse de la comida del restaurante pero ya no escuchó más, tomó de vuelta la pila de fotos y la paso rápidamente hasta llegar a la última.

Al ver el nombre del restaurante en la imagen recordó que era el más importante en Bibury, lo conocía bien ya que había sido el favorito de sus padres para cenar los domingos en familia, _Catherine Wheel,_ así se llamaba el lugar y era bello, al menos así lo recordaba él.

Miró la foto y sus ojos de inmediato quedaron atrapados en un chico de cabello dorado y ojos azules, su corazón latió rápidamente.

−¿Quién es él?− Preguntó a Francis señalándolo en la foto, su amigo miró y frunció un poco el ceño haciendo memoria.

−Uno de los ayudantes de cocina, no recuerdo su nombre… creo que era Freddy, Jefry o algo así…− Arthur volvió a mirar al chico en la fotografía, algo en aquella sonrisa y esos ojos le dijo que era alguien importante, quizá alguien a quien había conocido cuando vivía ahí en Bibury.

−Creo que lo conozco…− Murmuró Arthur aún absorto en la fotografía.

−Mmm… puedes quedarte con la foto, odie ese lugar− Por un momento pensó que no necesitaba conservarla pero algo en su interior gritó que la aceptara y se encontró sonriendo mientras la guardaba en su maleta.

Después de aquella celebración Arthur por fin pudo hablar con Francis sobre el asunto de las cartas, no fue la gran cosa, el francés era más racional y Arthur apostaba a que lo pensaba loco, pero al leer algunas de las cartas de parte de Alfred fue que pareció dudar.

La primera reacción de Francis fue pensar en un acosador, pero Arthur continuo contado hasta pasar por la rosa, el mensaje en la botella de su abrigo y el dibujo de café, algo curiosos que Arthur había notado era que entre más contaba el asunto más real lo sentía, Alfred y las cartas se habían metido en su vida de tal forma que ya era imposible para Arthur no sentirlo como algo vivo, antes quizá lo hubiera considerado solo alucinaciones suyas o incluso sueños, ahora era real en todos los sentidos.

De alguna forma no se arrepentía de haber confiado en su amigo para contarle eso ya que el francés lo escuchó atentamente de principio a fin y no lo juzgó, solo al igual que Arthur meditó el asunto un largo rato, incluso se hizo de noche en la charla.

El consejo final fue el mismo que el de Lukas, ir a Bibury a comprobar todo, Arthur por fin decidió ir ese mismo fin de semana, el francés se ofreció a acompañarlo pero era algo que él quería hacer solo, no sabía que era lo que iba a descubrir o lo que no iba a encontrar pero fuera lo que fuera se sentía más cómodo por su cuenta.

También había recibido una recomendación de un psicólogo, Arthur se había puesto completamente nervioso cuando escuchó la simple palabra pero Francis se apresuró a agregar que aquel doctor no solo era psicólogo, se dedicaba a la hipnoterapia y según las palabras del francés era muy bueno en lo que hacía.

Francis se tomó la molestia de explicarle un millón de cosas sobre la hipnosis, a Arthur le llamó la atención cuando el francés mencionó que gracias a aquella terapia especial alguien podía recordar cosas como las vidas pasadas, los sueños, o simplemente lo que habías hecho en un día específico de toda tu vida.

Era algo difícil de creer pero Arthur ya no descartaba nada y la idea era tentadora, todo aquello quedó en que lo iba a pensar, el francés le dio el número de teléfono por si quería agendar una cita y Arthur tuvo que agradecer la ayuda.

.

.

Al volver a casa se encontró con la nueva carta en su buzón, mirarla le parecía tan extraño, tan real, la abrió y se sorprendió al ver la letra un poco más irregular que en las anteriores como si Alfred la hubiera escrito a las prisas, pero sin duda era la letra de su remitente.

" _No puedo poner en palabras lo que siento en este momento, solo puedo decir que fue la mejor noche de mi vida, tú eras tan real, tu amor fue tan real que estoy seguro que cuando el día llegue y deba despertar te sentiré todavía en mi piel grabado, el sabor de tus besos, el calor de tu cuerpo, no es algo que pueda olvidar tan fácilmente, tampoco es como si quisiera olvidarlo…_

 _Déjame amarte de nuevo, Arthur"_

Arthur sintió su cara arder con aquellas breves pero claras palabras, algo en su interior se sentía diferente y ahora sabía lo que era, intentó no pensar en ello, no imaginarlo de ninguna forma pero fue inútil, un hormigueo agradable se instaló en toda su piel acelerando su corazón y su respiración.

No quería pensar en eso pero era demasiado tarde, él también podía recordar el calor de Alfred por todo su cuerpo…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Amm… la razón del retraso es simple, tuve los días muy ocupados y debido a que no pude escribir mis respaldos pues no pude subir este capítulo a tiempo… lo siento…_

 _Hoy les pondré aquí un especial del día 16 y el del día 18 respectivamente… además del anterior por supuesto…_

 _Lamento decirles que el final de esta historia será en estos días… posiblemente el día 21…_

 _Otras aclaraciones aparecerán en los siguientes capítulos… chequen bien~_


	29. Capítulo 23

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Esto es una consecuencia de haber encontrado un libro nuevo~ Es un pequeño especial que va con la historia y que debía haber subido el día 16 de diciembre, pero como dije, me fue imposible~_

 _En fin, espero que les guste =D_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Después de pensarlo bastante, Arthur decidió llamar al psicólogo que su amigo Francis le había recomendado, él definitivamente no estaba seguro de hacer aquello, la idea de ir con un psicólogo y contarle todo lo que estaba pasando era simplemente equivalente a considerarse loco por esa razón se había planteado no contar todo, podía simplemente usar la excusa de un sueño recurrente que no podía recordar bien, con eso quizá el psicólogo lo ayudara a recordar algún sueño de los que había tenido con Alfred y quizá eso fuera suficiente para probar y obtener algunas respuestas.

El psicólogo que le había recomendado Francis trabajaba al parecer con la hipnosis, Arthur por supuesto no creía en nada de eso pero su amigo tenía un poder de convencimiento excepcional, le había compartido la historia de su primo que en su infancia él sufría algo parecido a las llamadas "lagunas mentales", la hipnosis le había ayudado a recordar lo olvidado de una forma rápida, segura y precisa.

Su amigo le había mencionado que quizá si veía a ese psicólogo él iba a ayudarlo a recordar los sueños o algo de importancia relacionado con lo que estaba pasando de las cartas.

No estaba muy seguro si iba a funcionar pero después de una muy energética insistencia por parte del francés por fin había accedido a pensarlo y ese día decidió que no perdía nada intentándolo a su manera.

No fue un alivio en lo absoluto haber conseguido una cita para ese mismo día por la tarde pero de alguna forma era bueno ya que eso no lo dejaría arrepentirse antes de haberlo intentado.

Todo el camino a el despacho de aquel psicólogo fue una tortura, Francis por supuesto se había ofrecido a acompañarlo pero Arthur prefería hacer eso solo, no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a descubrir en esa consulta así que prefirió ir sin compañía, al igual que haría en su ida a Bibury.

Estuvo un rato en la sala de espera pensando en lo que iba a decir y cómo, cuando llegó su turno más o menos tenía idea de lo que diría, en si todo era muy difícil de explicar pero Arthur quería saber de un sueño en particular y eso fue lo que uso como excusa.

El sueño en donde había aparecido la rosa blanca era el que más lo había marcado de todos por ello habló con el psicólogo de esa noche en particular, la fecha la recordaba perfectamente, el 03 de noviembre.

El doctor había sido muy amable y lo había escuchado atentamente como Arthur sabía que todos los psicólogos hacían, le había explicado en qué consistía ese tratamiento de hipnosis y cómo se aplicaba en los pacientes, fue un completo alivio que Arthur no tuviera que contar nada que no quisiera, el doctor había accedido a hacerle en esa primera sección una "regresión", como lo había llamado, a ese día en particular y ver si lograba recordar algo del sueño en el que Arthur tenía las dudas.

Fue una experiencia única e interesante para él, la hipnosis no era nada parecido a lo que se veía en las películas, más bien era algo sencillo y similar a la concentración para hacer algo en específico, como aquella vez en que él había entrado en el sueño a base de pura meditación, se dio cuenta también que si no era tan difícil hacer aquello, entonces conectarse con Alfred en los sueños ya no parecía tan lejano.

Lo mejor de todo aquello es que había logrado ver el sueño a toda claridad, tan nítido que era como un recuerdo y no como un sueño, había sentido estar totalmente consciente en el sueño y lo que más le había impresionado es que recordaba que después de la caminata con Alfred al entrar por la puerta de su antigua casa en Bibury había llegado mágicamente a su hogar en Londres, como si la puerta de aquella casa hubiera sido un portal que lo traslado de un lugar a otro, recordó llegar con la rosa en mano, ir a la cocina por un jarrón con agua y colocar la rosa en la mesa de su sala, también estaba una carta que él había escrito como agradecimiento y había enviado por el correo más cercano a su hogar.

El psicólogo después de eso le había ofrecido agendar una segunda cita y aunque Arthur no estaba seguro de eso, no dijo si o no, solo dijo que lo pensaría y sí, eso es lo que iba a hacer, pensarlo.

Se había quedado helado con lo de haber envido él mismo una carta inconscientemente, no estaba muy seguro de cuantas cartas más había enviado hasta la fecha mientras dormía, tenía la sensación de que era la única pero no era seguro, aun así Alfred no sabía nada de Arthur así que era posible que solo hubieran sido pocas.

Todo aquello no tenía respuestas por el momento y Arthur se negaba a contarle todo a un psicólogo por más bueno que fuera, decidió que lo mejor era ir a Bibury y comprobar por él mismo, obtener respuestas por él mismo, si Alfred resultaba no existir en realidad y todo resultaba ser asunto de su mente, entonces era muy probable que ya no acudiría a un psicólogo sino a un psiquiatra y si Alfred en ver estaba en Bibury entonces obtendría respuestas.

Al llegar a casa revisó la correspondencia sin encontrar nada, no le sorprendió ya que no era fecha marcada, prendió su computador y se dispuso a reservar una habitación para el fin de semana en el hotel de Bibury.

Saldría para allá el día viernes y volvería el domingo, calculó que era tiempo suficiente para hacer su pequeña investigación, Bibury estaba a solo dos horas en tren por lo que al día siguiente se aseguraría de temprano comprar su boleto de ida y probablemente el de vuelta también…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _¡Ya es un hecho! Arthur se va a Bibury a investigar~_

 _¿Qué creen que Arthur va a encontrar en ese fin de semana? ¿Quién de ustedes lo acompañaría a investigar? ¿Arthur estará loco?_

 _Eso y más, descúbranlo este fin de semana en "Cartas de un Extraño" ;) Ok, eso solo a novela, todo lleno de drama hahaha~_

 _¡En fin hagan sus maletas!_


	30. Carta 18

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Ahora sí, con este capí me pongo al corriente con las actualizaciones~_

 _Espero que ya tengan preparadas sus maletas~ ¡Hoy nos vamos a Bibury amado publico! ¿Quién ya compro su boleto de tren? XD_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Arthur había estado nervioso todo el día, ya había comprado el boleto de ida por lo que no podía arrepentirse o perdería su dinero, además ya no podía estar así, en aquel túnel obscuro.

Ese día estaba marcado ya en su calendario como un día en que posiblemente encontraría otra carta, así que espero paciente la llegada del correo a su casa, por suerte no tuvo que esperar tanto, la correspondencia llegaba al medio día normalmente y así fue, en cuanto sacó las cartas del correo buscó la amarillenta, ahí estaba pero también había algo más, de nuevo un sobre blanco, tenía el cello de la librería de Bibury y por alguna razón Arthur se puso nervioso.

Entre dudas abrió la carta blanca primero, en el interior había una tarjeta de un papel más grueso de lo normal igual a la que había recibido antes, el mensaje era breve de nuevo, estaba escrito en letra cursiva y con un tintero, pensó en la chica de su sueño y le pareció que todo coincidía mejor, ella tenía algo que ver en todo el misterio de las cartas, leyó el mensaje dejando sus teorías por un momento.

" _Si quieres saber las respuestas debes buscarlas como todos, aunque no será algo que te vaya a gustar descubrir, pero todo principio debe tener un final"_

Por alguna razón esas palabras aterraron a Arthur, se pensó de nuevo en el ir a Bibury o no, pero el boleto ya lo había comprado y como decía aquel mensaje, si quería respuestas debía buscarlas.

Por más que pensara y pensara en el asunto desde el principio no encontraba nada nuevo que le diera respuestas, nada que le dijera quién era esa chica, o cómo estaba al tanto de todo, qué es lo que ella tenía que ver con el asunto.

Arthur estaba de acuerdo en que todo principio debía tener un final pero eso de "no será algo que te vaya a gustar descubrir" le hacía dudar de todo, quizá él terminaría descubriendo por las malas lo que pasaba.

Después de un rato pensándolo decidió dejar el miedo y las dudas a un lado, quería saber lo que pasaba sin importar el precio.

Volvió a las cartas y esta vez abrió la de Alfred, se sonrojo al recordar la última carta y decidió no pensar en ello, le costó mucho hacerlo pero igual lo logró para poder leer la nueva carta.

" _En el sueño de hoy estaba caminando a la librería, ella me esperaba y lo sabía… Todo el camino sentí varias miradas sobre mí, me pregunté ¿Quién más lo sabe?_

 _Me puse nervioso de pronto, las miradas me abrumaban, no se fueron ni cuando entre en la librería, aun las sentía sobre mi_

 _Después de la campana que anunciaba mi llegada miré al mostrador, ahí estaba ella esperándome, tan callada como siempre, escribiendo con su tintero, como si el mundo a su alrededor no se moviera._

" _¿Necesitas algo?" La pregunta me sorprendió un poco, yo sabía que ella me había llamado y aun así me preguntaba eso, no pude decirle nada, pero ella pareció comprender, bajo la mirada a su escrito y agregó._

" _Sí, supongo que ya es tiempo… no te asustes, las miradas son parte de todo, pronto lo sabrás"_

 _Cuando desperté, me di cuando de que las miradas aún me perseguían…"_

Arthur se quedó sin aliento con aquel relato de Alfred, la librería, la chica, las miradas, de pronto no sabía si era paranoia por lo que acababa de leer u otra cosa pero él también sintió las miradas de las que hablaba Alfred.

Era algo ligero y lejano, pero tenía la sensación de que ahí estaban ¿Qué era? O más bien ¿Quiénes eran?

Borrando los pensamientos de su cabeza se recordó que debía apresurarse a empacar o no iba a tener todo listo para la hora de su viaje.

No podía dejar de mirar la hora en el reloj y de preguntarse qué es lo que iba a sentir al tener a Alfred frente a frente, en el fondo pensó que sería mucho más intenso de lo que había sentido hasta ahora, algo que quizá lo dejara sin aliento.

Se aseguró de meter todas las cartas en una caja de latón para que no fueran a dañarse dentro de su maleta y que fueran más sencillo de transportar, metió las que acababa de leer también, todas en perfecto orden y atadas con un listón.

Su maleta estaba hecha, solo con las cosas indispensables para ese fin de semana, revisó una y otra vez todo antes de por fin salir con una hora de anticipación a su salida del tren, eran apenas las 7:30 de la noche cuando él ya estaba en la estación, su boleto salía a las ocho en punto y el calculaba que antes de las diez ya estaría en Bibury.

Él siempre prefería viajar de noche y el plan de ese día era llegar directo al hotel, al día siguiente temprano ir a su antigua casa a ver que descubría, estaba muy seguro de que esa noche no podía dormir ni de broma pero aun así abordo el tren cuando llegó a la estación, quizá el viaje lo cansara.

Cuando el aviso sonó, supo que no había vuelta atrás, Arthur iría a buscar las respuestas que necesitaba saber...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

 _¡Buuu!_

 _¿Alguien ya quiere que sea mañana? ¿Quién tampoco podrá dormir esta noche?_

 _Descuiden amado público ~ mañana actualizó para que no se queden con esa incertidumbre así que esperen mañana otro capítulo ~ (Aunque en teoría aquí en México ya es 19, son la 1:10 am. pero bueno~)_

 _Las fechas siguientes son… de aquí al día 21 habrá actualización~ esperen por ellos =D_

 _¡Hasta luego entonces!_


	31. Capítulo 25

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _ **¡Advertencia Importante!**_

 _Hoy voy a cambiar la narración, será Arthur quien narre esta vez así que están avisadas por futuras sorpresas~_

 _De verdad lamento el retraso, me fue literalmente imposible subir estos capítulos, tuve unos días muy agitados y llenos de cosas que o no me dejaban tiempo para escribir o no podía concentrarme lo suficiente… Sé que muchas lo esperaban así que aquí tienen para que no quede inconclusa esta historia~_

 _Este capítulo debía ser del día 19 de Diciembre ¿Ok?_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

No había estado equivocado en mis cálculos, la noche anterior había llegado cerca de las diez a Bibury, el simple hecho de ver aquel lugar logró ponerme la piel totalmente erizada, yo sabía bien a lo que iba por ello sentía tanta tensión en esos momentos.

Otra cosa en la que no había estado equivocado era en la mala noche que pase en el hotel, ni por el cansancio del viaje fui capaz de cerrar los ojos y dormir aunque sea un poco.

El desayuno en el mismo hotel fue peor, la comida no entraba por más que hiciera el intento, ya estaba un tanto cansado de estar constantemente sumido en ese mar de pensamientos y emociones que no me dejaban estar tranquilo ni un segundo.

Claro que estando ahí en mi antigua ciudad todo se había multiplicado por cien, no estaba seguro de que era lo que iba buscando ahí y mucho menos sabía que era lo que me iba a encontrar pero era un hecho que necesitaba hacer eso, descubrir de una vez por todas lo que estaba pasando y con suerte también encontrar una solución.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana cuando salí del hotel con dirección a mi antigua casa, el camino fue muy tranquilo, la nostalgia llegaba en cada calle que ya conocía a la perfección, el pueblo no había cambiado nada en realidad y la gente me saludaba cordialmente cuando nos cruzábamos, no había cambiado mucho mi aspecto por lo que la gente de vez en cuando me reconocía y preguntaba por mis padres.

Decir que no añoraba toda esa tranquilidad sería mentira, yo había pasado 17 años de mi vida ahí y los casi 4 años que llevaba en Londres eran diferentes, estar solo en aquella gran ciudad era un poco deprimente, en cambio aquí todos siempre tenían una sonrisa familiar y un cordial saludo, te hacían sentir como en casa.

Pase por la librería y todo fue demasiado extraño, recordaba los fragmentos de aquellos sueños y estar ahora ahí fue como si hubiera entrado en uno de esos sueños, todo era tan real que difícilmente podía decirme a mí mismo que esto era la realidad, preferí ir directo a mi antigua casa, pensé que era más importante que la chica de la librería aunque quizá en cualquier momento entraría en ese lugar a descubrir todo.

Cuando llegué a la calle que daba a mi antigua casa mi cuerpo se entumió por completo con solo contemplarla en la lejanía, mi respiración salía cada vez más apresurada por el miedo que me invadió, un miedo mezclado con ansiedad, quería correr y descubrir todo pero también quería correr lejos y dejar todo como estaba, la incertidumbre era realmente insoportable.

Me quede un rato observando la casa ahí parado, escuchando también a mi corazón martillando en mis oídos, después de un rato por fin pude hacer que mis pies se movieran, llevaba la caja de las cartas bien asegurada bajo mi brazo temiendo que en cualquier momento fueran a desaparecer o que se yo.

Estuve frente a la puerta unos minutos pues aun no lograba calmarme ni un poco pero algo más me invadió algo que solo podía compararlo con ¿emoción? Pensé que quizá era la adrenalina.

La puerta, el jardín, el porche e incluso las cortinas de las ventanas seguían igual que como yo las recordaba, todo tan bello haciendo armonía con el estilo de todas las casas vecinas.

Paso una eternidad hasta que por fin tuve el valor de tocar la puerta, el sonido de mis propios latidos era tan fuerte que no me había dejado escuchar ningún sonido más, ni dentro de la casa ni alrededor de ella.

Nadie abrió la puerta y me garganta se secó con otra ola de miedo, toque de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez, de nuevo nadie atendió, me concentre lo suficiente y por fin noté que ningún ruido provenía de adentro. Después de un rato pensando en qué hacer se me ocurrió rodear la casa y observar por alguna de las ventanas hacia adentro, quizá el nuevo dueño solo había salido y yo realmente esperaba que fuera así, era muy temprano también así que bien podían estar durmiendo dentro de la casa.

En una esquina de la ventana lateral pude ver el interior de la casa, todo estaba oscuro por lo que me costó un poco de trabajo distinguir las siluetas de los muebles y todo lo que había.

−No hay nadie en casa, tuvo que trabajar hoy y no llegara hasta tarde− La voz de la niña casi me hizo gritar del miedo, no la había advertido venir y la sorpresa en aquella tención que tenía no era muy bien recibida.

Después de que mi corazón volvió a la normalidad por aquel susto fue que me concentré en las palabras dichas por la niña que ahora estaba detrás de mí, la observé un poco cuando estuve frente a ella, era una niña de uno años, con el cabello castaño y lo ojos más risueños que había visto.

El alivio me invadió cuando ella repitió que no había nadie en casa, eso significaba que si había alguien viviendo ahí, fue como si un gran peso que no sabía que estaba cargando se aliviara.

−¿Sabes a qué hora volverá?−Pregunté amablemente pero aun así la pequeña frunció un poco el ceño revelando lo expresivo que era su rostro, me observó de arriba a abajo, supe que trataba de descubrir si podía confiar en mi o no.

−Si dobla turno volverá como a las nueve… ¿Eres un ladrón?− Tuve que sonreír con la pregunta, era extraña la conclusión a la que ella había llegado después de su análisis, estaba muy seguro de que yo parecía cualquier cosa menos un ladrón.

−No, no lo soy− Respondí dándole una sonrisa, pero dejando aquello de lado no podría esperar tanto para hablar con Alfred, eso me hizo recordar un gran detalle, yo de alguna forma ya conocía a Alfred, gracias al sueño que vi en la sección con aquel psicólogo sabía cómo era, el sonido de su voz por lo menos, su rostro era difícil para mí describirlo o recordarlo, supuse que era porque aún no lo conocía en persona, por el momento ya sabía que alguien estaba viviendo en esa casa pero no podía estar seguro de que fuera Alfred. −¿Sabes el nombre de quien vive aquí?− Aquella niña parecía conocer bien a su vecino, en realidad eso no era nuevo, la mayoría de personas se conocían entre sí ahí en Bibury.

Ella por su parte volvió a hacer su cara dudosa y hecho un vistazo a la casa vecina que debía ser donde vivía, hizo una mueca preocupada como si pensara que estaba haciendo algo malo, de pronto recordé las lecciones que mis padres me decían una y otra vez cuando era pequeño, ese clásico de "No debes hablar con extraños".

−Su nombre es Alfred− Murmuró la niña con la mirada un poco agachada, como concentrándose en sus zapatos, temí que fuera a salir corriendo por lo que me apresuré a despejar mi sorpresa con el nombre y a pedir más información, ahora sabía que mi remitente existía realmente, eso era tan bueno como malo.

−¿Sabes dónde trabaja?− Necesitaba hablar con él cuanto antes, no era que no pudiera esperar pero las dudas ahora eran un poco menos y de alguna forma tenía una urgencia por resolverlas todas.

−¿Para qué quieres saber?− La niña hizo un puchero nuevo de desconfianza, yo nunca era de dar explicaciones de mis asuntos pero supuse que no conseguiría respuestas si yo tampoco le daba alguna a la pequeña.

−Vine a buscarlo desde muy lejos y es importante que hable con él cuanto antes− Quizá aquello calmara a la niña y yo pudiera conseguir más fácilmente las respuestas.

−¿Por qué no vienes a hablar con él cuando salga? Vuelve como a las 9− La nueva pregunta de la pequeña me hizo recordar que yo carecía de paciencia en ese tipo de asuntos pero no la culpaba ella no podría entender mi urgencia por hablar con Alfred.

−No puedo esperarlo tanto tiempo− Respondí automáticamente, realmente era cierto, no podía esperar tanto tiempo.

−Su jefe es un gruñón… no lo deja hablar con nadie mientras trabaja− Por un momento pensé que no iba a conseguir nada a ese paso, me planteé la posibilidad de esperarlo hasta que volviera pero de pronto la niña dio un largo suspiro. –Trabaja en el restaurante _Catherine Wheel_ − Me quede helado al escuchar aquel nombre, recordé la foto que me había dado Francis, entonces todo coincidía, por eso es que Alfred me había escrito "Pensé que me habías ido a buscar al trabajo" en una de las cartas, el restaurante donde había estado hablando con Francis en el sueño era el mismo donde Alfred trabajaba, el mismo que había visitado Francis en su viaje.

Fue un poco aterradora la precisión que los sueños mostraban con la realidad, ahora Bibury me parecía más un pueblo encantado que antes.

−Bueno, gracias− Por fin dije a la niña que aún me miraba como descifrándome, yo me puse nervioso al recordar las miradas, aún podía sentirlas siguiéndome y eso me ponía nervioso, de alguna forma no las había percibido hasta que Alfred me habló de ellas pero tenía la sensación de que desde el principio habían estado ahí.

−"¡Clarise!"− Un gritó llegó de la casa vecina y nos hizo voltear a ambos, sentí que yo estaba más en pánico que la pequeña pero era difícil saberlo.

−Debo volver ahora…− Con aquellas palabras corrió hacía la casa vecina y entró en ella dándome una última mirada desde la distancia, yo me permití relajarme un poco, ya sabía que Alfred existía, y por fin podía recordar más su rostro, sobre todo aquellos ojos azules y la brillante sonrisa que tenía en la foto que me había dado Francis.

No perdí más tiempo, fui directo al restaurante para buscar a Alfred, pero en cuanto llegué me recibió la noticia de que había salido a la ciudad por provisiones para el restaurante y no volvería hasta la tarde, la decepción me llegó por completo y sobre todo las dudas empezaron a invadirme de nuevo ¿De verdad estaba bien buscar respuestas? ¿Había sido lo correcto estar ahí? ¿No era una señal el no poder encontrar a Alfred?

Dejé de pensarlo tanto y decidí que lo esperaría hasta la noche, ya estaba ahí y planeaba quedarme el fin de semana por lo que nada me costaba esperar hasta la noche a que Alfred volviera y pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente en su casa, no tenía lógica molestarlo tampoco en su trabajo y menos con ese tema que requería de tiempo y tranquilidad para hablarlo.

Volví entonces al hotel, no me atrevía a estar ahí en Bibury ni de broma, después de una poca lectura y una taza de té el cansancio de no haber dormido en la noche me golpeó y decidí tomar una siesta.

Cuando desperté la luz ya no entraba por la ventana, me tomó unos segundos para notar que había oscurecido, rápidamente me enderecé buscando la hora en el reloj de pared, me sorprendí al ver que ya eran un poco más de las 7 de la noche, al menos aún estaba a tiempo de ir a mi antigua casa.

Me levanté pesadamente, tenía la ya conocida sensación de haber estado soñando algo pero no podía saber bien que era, como siempre no lograba recordarlo.

Decidí tomar un baño y bajar a cenar algo en el restaurante del hotel, eran cerca de las ocho y treinta cuando salí a las calles de Bibury de nuevo, me sentía mucho menos alterado que en la mañana, al pasar por la librería se me ocurrió pasar a ver, algo me decía que no lo hiciera pero igualmente me atreví a entrar.

El sonido de la campanilla en la puerta me sacó un instante de la realidad, yo lo había oído antes en los sueños y por un momento me planteé la posibilidad de estar soñando todavía, pero me deshice de esa idea pensando que había hecho más cosas antes y los sueños normalmente empezaban en un punto medio, uno donde no recordabas haber despertado.

De nuevo llevaba conmigo la caja con las cartas, la dejé en el mostrador mientras una señora mayor me sonrió dándome la bienvenida a la tienda, yo la reconocí de inmediato, ella había atendido la tienda siempre, incluso con los cuatro años que yo no había estado en ese lugar la miré igual que antes, no se veía más envejecida de lo que yo la recordaba, no le di mucha importancia, había gente que se conservaba igual durante años.

Pase a los estantes recorriendo con la mirada los títulos de los libros uno a uno, pesé a que yo siempre había estado a gusto en las librerías en esa me sentía demasiado extraño, como si hubiera sido transportado a otro mundo totalmente diferente, uno donde no existía el tiempo, la tranquilidad y el silencio eran demasiado pesados, como si el ruido de afuera no pudiera entrar de ninguna forma ahí.

Era quizá como estar en un sueño, lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de mis pisadas al caminar y mi respiración, aunque era un poco desesperante e inquietante también era tranquilizante, como un mundo nuevo.

−¿Buscas un título en especial?− La voz me sobresaltó un poco, me costó algunos intentos ubicar a la chica que me había hablado, en cuanto la vi mi sangre se heló, era ella, la chica con la que había soñado y quizá la misma de la que me había hablado Alfred en la última carta.

Como si fuera ley, ella estaba escribiendo con su tintero en algunas hojas sueltas, no podía ver desde esa distancia la letra pero presentí que sería la misma de aquellas cartas blancas que me habían llegado con mensajes breves y extraños.

No sabía qué contestar o qué decir, me sentí totalmente bloqueado, ella se levantó de la mesa donde estaba escribiendo y se perdió entre algunos de los estantes, por fin reaccioné y pensé en buscarla para pedirle respuestas pero ella ya venía de vuelta con un libro en mano.

−¿Te parece esta sugerencia?− Me extendió el libro y yo lo recibí observando en título, de inmediato la miré a la cara, seguramente asustado, pero ella no dijo más, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el mostrador indicándome que la siguiera.

Miré de nuevo el libro, era el libro de poemas con el que alguna vez había soñado, rápidamente decidí tomar la sugerencia, quizá significaba algo, fui al mostrador y lo puse ahí mientras sacaba el dinero de mi cartera.

−Una buena elección, los chicos de hoy en día ya casi no leen poesía− Comentó la anciana mientras me cobraba, todo era como un deja vú y de pronto pensé que quizá yo había estado soñado con el futuro, pero después de analizar todos los hechos lo descarté.

−Seguiré escribiendo abuela− Anunció la chica y la señora solo asintió de acuerdo.

−Espera− La detuve con prisa, necesitaba respuestas y apostaba a que ella las tenía. −¿Quién eres?− Fue la única pregunta que se me ocurrió hacer o más bien la primera de tantas que invadieron mi cabeza, ella solo me dio una sonrisa.

−Si te lo dijera no me creerías ahora, además ya son más de las nueve, creo que deberías de irte− Miré el reloj y en efecto ya pasaban más de las nueve, tomé el libro y las cartas decidido a dejar eso para después, tenía que ir a ver a Alfred y estar en esa librería era de cierta forma agotador.

−Gracias− Agradecí tanto a la chica y la anciana antes de salir con dirección a mi antigua casa, no miré hacia atrás pero en mi mente pude ver con toda claridad como la chica volvía a su asiento, tomaba su tintero y volvía a escribir con esa letra cursiva tan elaborada y precisa.

¿Quién era ella? La pregunta flotó en mi mente, como si yo en vez de preguntármelo tratará de recordar, sí, había algo que yo no podía recordar sobre ella y ese algo era justamente la respuesta a la pregunta.

En cuanto estuve nuevamente en la calle que daba a mi antigua casa los pensamientos se acallaron y solo me concentré en Alfred, la luz salía desde las ventanas y pensé que mi respiración se había detenido por completo, con cada paso escuchaba el latir de mi corazón en mis oídos más y más fuerte a medida que avanzaba.

Me pareció que pasó una eternidad antes de que yo llegara a la puerta, toqué con timidez, mi garganta estaba tan seca que por un momento dude que pudiera decir una sola palabra, además el libro que acababa de comprar y la caja con las cartas parecían pesar más de lo normal, quizá por toda la tensión en mi cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciéndome saltar un poco y ahí estaba, mis ojos se cruzaron con aquellos azules tan conocidos y a la vez extraños, las emociones me abrumaron por completo dejándome paralizado, los ojos de Alfred me analizaron un poco de arriba a abajo pero yo no podía saber si era con reconocimiento o todo lo contrario.

Me pareció que nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro por horas pero quizá solo fueron unos minutos, fue entonces que Alfred me pareció más trasparente y pude adivinar que él tenía el mismo sentimiento de reconocimiento pero a la vez de ignorancia, era la primera vez que nos veíamos frente a frente en la realidad después de habernos encontrado en innumerables sueños.

−¿Sí?− Preguntó él dudando, rindiéndose con el análisis y cortando el silencio, yo no sabía que decir o cómo empezar a explicar todo el asunto, de pronto me había quedado en blanco, todo era tan raro, de nuevo experimente estar en un mundo totalmente nuevo.

−Yo… necesito hablar contigo− Comenté por fin dudando también, él me miró de nuevo como otro intento de reconocerme pero supe que había fallado por la forma en la que había arrugado el ceño ligeramente.

−Pasa− Me invitó dejándome entrar, yo lo hice observando todo a mí alrededor, la decoración y los muebles eran diferentes, todo era más sencillo que cuando yo había vivido ahí, me costaba pensar que era la misma casa que yo había conocido, al menos por dentro, pero igualmente tenía esa aura de un hogar. −¿Quieres tomar algo? Estaba poniendo un poco de café… si quieres− La naturalidad con la que me trataba me sorprendió un poco, tuve la idea de que era alguien demasiado confiado, pero que él me hablara de esa manera me relajaba un poco.

−Claro, estaría bien− La sonrisa en su rostro por esa simple respuesta me hizo sentir las mejillas más calientes, lo miré de reojo mientras lo seguía hasta la cocina, llevaba una playera suelta con un estampado simple pero el color negro de la prenda hacía resaltar su cabello rubio y el azul profundo de sus ojos, mis mejillas ardieron más cuando noté lo acelerado que estaba mi corazón y el hecho de que ya no lo estaba mirando disimuladamente más bien era demasiado insistente.

De todas las reacciones posibles que imaginé tener al verlo esa era la última, me sentía emocionado y nervioso, todo el miedo que me había provocado el asunto de las cartas en ese tiempo se había esfumado por completo, me sentía incluso a gusto en presencia de Alfred.

−Siéntate si quieres− Me señaló un pequeño comedor apenas para cuatro personas, fui a sentarme sin pensarlo mucho, él estaba sirviendo el café en dos tazas y yo para distraerme observé el libro de poemas, lo hojeé un poco como esperando encontrar alguna respuesta en él, me detuve en una hoja especifica de pronto y al leer vi que era ese poema de Mario Benedetti.

" _Sé que voy a quererte sin preguntas, sé que vas a quererme sin respuestas"_

Pensé un segundo en el significado de ese poema, para mí había tomado un significado totalmente diferente al que verían los demás, era totalmente literal en este caso.

En cuanto Alfred llegó con las tazas humeantes de café cerré el libro dejándolo a un lado.

−Aquí tienes, no le puse azúcar− Recibí la cuchara y él me ofreció azúcar en un frasco de cristal, normalmente yo odiaba el café, prefería las cosas más ligeras de sabor pero en ese caso pensé que el sabor era perfecto. –Sé que te conozco de algún lado pero no puedo recordad de donde− Comentó Alfred tomado su propio café y sentándose justo frente a mí, yo me sentí un poco decepcionado al escuchar eso, pero ya lo sabía así que no era una sorpresa, Alfred no era consciente de lo que pasaba.

−Mmm… me has estado enviando cartas cada tres días por más de un mes… esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí− Contesté lanzando todo de golpe, no creía que hubiera manera de decirlo de otra forma, no había explicaciones tampoco que yo pudiera darle al respecto, solo estaban las cartas y ya.

Alfred me observó entre impactado e incrédulo, pensé que quizá debía mostrarle las cartas para que me creyera, debía ser su letra, su nombre estaba ahí también como firma.

−Arthur… ¿Eres Arthur?− Preguntó de pronto casi en un murmullo, más para él mismo que para mí, igualmente decidí responder a la pregunta.

−Sí, lo soy− Alfred me miró con asombró, yo de pronto me quedé de nuevo en blanco, sin saber que más decir.

−Recibí tus cartas también− Comentó él, parándose de golpe y entrando en una de las habitaciones, yo me quedé ahí esperando a que volviera, y cuando lo hizo traía con él las pocas cartas que yo le había enviado. –Aquí están− Las puso frente a mí en la mesa, yo solo las miré abrumado, no necesitaba sacarlas y comprobar, yo sabía que eran mías y también sabía lo que decían por lo que era aún más vergonzoso estar ahí.

Abrí la caja de latón y saqué el puñado de cartas que él me había enviado, las puse de igual forma a su alcance y él las miró con unos ojos que yo podría describir como fascinados.

−Wow… no recuerdo haber enviado tantas cartas− Comentó deshaciendo el moño del listón. –Bien ni siquiera recuerdo haber enviado más de una− Yo decidí no decir nada al respecto.

−Están en el orden en el que fueron llegando, aunque también tienen la fecha para que lo compruebes− Comenté dejando que él las leyera, me sentía por alguna razón incomodo al estar mostrando las cartas, le había mostrado algunas a Lukas y a Francis pero a Alfred tendría que mostrárselas todas y con solo recordar cada una, todas las palabras, me hacía sentir como si estuviera entregando un diario íntimo o algo así.

−Esto es tan extraño− Murmuró Alfred mirando la primera carta como decidiéndose si leerla o no, yo estuve de acuerdo con él, debía ser extraño estar viendo algo que el mismo había escrito pero a la vez no recordaba haberlo hecho. –Mi vecina me lo dijo… o bueno más bien me preguntó sobre las cartas que estaba enviando pero yo no lo recordé− Explicó de pronto dejando la carta de nuevo en su lugar, yo me sentí aliviado y de pronto tuve una idea.

−Te dejaré leerlas… es tarde ya, volveré mañana por la tarde si estas libre− Comenté de pronto, ya era tarde y no tenía ningún sentido quedarme ahí, dejaría que él leyera las cartas y volvería al otro día, parecía ser lo más sensato.

−¿Seguro que volverás?− Preguntó Alfred apresurado, yo ya estaba tomando el libro para levantarme e irme de vuelta al hotel, él me tomó la mano como intentando detenerme y la conexión que sentí fue impresionante con ese simple toque, todo mi cuerpo reaccionó como si conociera el tacto de Alfred a la perfección.

De nuevo mi corazón se aceleró y mis mejillas ardieron, no ayudó en nada que Alfred no me soltara.

−Sí, volveré, lo prometo− Contesté sintiéndome de lo más torpe, Alfred pareció nervioso también y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me soltó de inmediato con el rostro completamente rojo.

−Ok, estaré aquí esperándote…− Comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa, yo me sentí extrañamente alegre, también quizá como un tonto enamorado. −¿Tienes donde quedarte?− Preguntó de pronto preocupado, yo asentí con una sonrisa.

−Estoy hospedándome en un hotel, el del centro− Agregué y Alfred se notó más aliviado por alguna razón.

−Te veré mañana entonces− Comentó mirándome de nuevo con una profundidad increíble y abrumadora.

−Sí− Respondí simplemente, después de que me acompaño a la puerta y salí al frío de la calle me sentí como aturdido, como si hubiera salido de algún trance o como cuando despiertas en la mañana y aún estas demasiado adormilado.

También había notado algo con ese encuentro, lo más importante quizá, no importaban las respuestas yo sería capaz de querer a Alfred con o sin ellas…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Ok, esto es todo por ahora… no les puedo decir cuando subiré los otros dos capítulos que faltan pero estoy en ello ¿vale? Les pido paciencia._

 _Sí terminaré la historia, no lo duden~ y estén al pendiente n.n_

 _Con amor Hikari no Yami ;)_


	32. Capítulo 26

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Y así llegamos a la recta final con este penúltimo capítulo~_

 _Lo único que quiero decir es ¡Mil Gracias! Por su apoyo y paciencia, realmente no pensé que esta historia fuera a funcionar tan bien por dos motivos, el primero, que estaba escribiendo a ciegas, es decir, conforme la marcha, ni yo misma sabía en qué o cómo iba concluir esta historia, a veces ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que iba a seguir en el próximo capítulo y la segunda razón era que los capítulos fueron demasiado cortos al principio, pero con todo y eso logramos llegar hasta aquí así que Gracias~_

 _Yo aún no sé cómo plantearles el final de esta historia y no sé tampoco si les va gustar o lo van a odiar pero como siempre, espero que sea de su agrado…_

 _Adelante, pueden pasar a leer~_

 _O pero no sin antes recordarles que esta capítulo va seguido al anterior, en días, recuerden que esto sucedio el día domingo 20 de diciembre y_ _ **Arthur sigue siendo el narrador aquí…**_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Desperté en la madrugada, muy agitado por alguna pesadilla que se borró de mi mente en el instante mismo en el que abrí los ojos, el terror salía de mi cuerpo con cada aliento apresurado que exhalaba, mi garganta quemaba al igual que la boca de mi estómago y el sudor en mi frente resbalaba poco a poco hasta bañar mis mejillas y mi cuello.

Quería gritar, salir corriendo de la habitación y ocultarme en algún lugar seguro, pero también me sentía incapaz de moverme.

Después de varios minutos tratando de tranquilizarme y pensar con claridad, por fin pude respirar con normalmente, pero la sensación de miedo estaba todavía en mi cuerpo, en mi sangre, miré a mi alrededor, podía sentir con más claridad las miradas sobre mí, pero no había nadie ahí, era solo la habitación vacía del hotel en el que me estaba hospedando.

Todo estaba tan silencioso que era aterrador, miré el reloj y noté que eran más de las cuatro de la mañana, el sol todavía tardaría en salir por lo menos dos horas y eso me aterró un poco más.

Nunca fui de esos niños que le tienen miedo a la oscuridad, al contrario a veces me desvelaba un poco observando la luna y las estrellas desde mi ventana, pero en ese momento no quería estar ahí solo en la oscuridad y en el silencio.

Me puse de pie y me vestí con rapidez, poniéndome algo abrigado para salir, no pensé mucho a donde iba, caminé por las calles oscuras y solitarias, me detuve al llegar cerca del río, aún estaba congelado por el invierno, encontré un lugar donde sentarme y aunque pensé que me congelaría si me quedaba mucho tiempo ahí, la idea de volver al hotel era menos tentadora que eso.

Traté de pensar en la pesadilla pero fue inútil, lo único que podía recordar era el miedo, un miedo tan impactante y tan real que no se iba aun estando ya despierto.

−¡¿Arthur?!− La voz de Alfred en ese silencio me puso la piel helada y no precisamente por el clima, me costó un poco creer que de verdad era él, venía en la distancia trotando para acercarse hasta donde yo estaba, su aliento salía blanco debido al frío del aire pero él parecía no notarlo.

Pensé de pronto que quizá estaba soñando pero en cuanto estuvo frente a mí ese pensamiento se esfumó, él era real, yo podía sentir su presencia, su cercanía, incluso el calor que su cuerpo desprendía.

−Hey, ¿no pudiste dormir?− Su pregunta me hizo calmarme de inmediato, todo el miedo fue desplazado como si jamás hubiera estado ahí, él se sentó a mi lado, tan cerca que fue un alivio el sentirlo, él era tan real como todo a mi alrededor, ya no había dudas.

−Una pesadilla me despertó− Contesté con desgana, suspiré solo por el placer de ver mi propio aliento blanco, eso me recordó que había olvidado ponerme unos guantes antes de salir, mis manos estaban tan heladas en ese punto que apenas obtendría un poco de calor si soplaba mi aliento tibio cerca de ellas, comencé a hacerlo para ver si lograba desentumirlas un poco.

−¿En serio? ¿Qué soñaste?− La forma casual con la que hablábamos parecía irreal en las situación en la que estábamos, nos habíamos conocido hacía apenas unas horas y sentía que eran años en ese momento.

−No puedo recordarlo…− Contesté rindiéndome con mis manos, en lugar de seguir calentándolas preferí meterlas es las bolsas de mi abrigo. −¿Y tú? No creo que seas un corredor aficionado que aún en invierno sale a correr a las cinco de la mañana ¿o sí?− Alfred sonrió y se quedó mirando hacia el río, en ese instante volví a ser consciente del silencio y la oscuridad de la noche que nos rodeaba todavía.

−Ni siquiera salgo a correr… También tuve una pesadilla, pero en este momento ya no se me hace raro coincidir en eso contigo− Con su respuesta supe que yo tampoco estaba sorprendido, ya me lo esperaba de alguna forma también, nos quedamos callados un largo rato, tan solo mirando hacia el río congelado, era un silencio tan tranquilo, tan placentero que de pronto me pregunté si los sueños que solíamos tener juntos también era así.

Con esa misma sensación de que estando juntos nada podía dañarnos, que nada podría alterar jamás esa calma y esa armonía que se sentía.

−Leí todas las cartas anoche− Comentó Alfred de pronto y yo me quedé callado esperando a que agregara algo más, no estaba seguro qué pero esperaba que dijera algo, yo no tenía nada que decir al respecto. –¡God! Cada carta fue extraña, yo sabía que era mi letra pero… todos esos relatos, todo lo que paso, es como saber que sí paso pero a la vez no estar seguro− Yo solo sonreí con aquello, conocía perfectamente esa sensación, había vivido con ella desde las primeras cartas. –Y por cierto… Gracias− Con esas palabras lo miré de nuevo, él también me miró y su simple sonrisa le devolvió el calor a mi cuerpo, como si el clima y el mundo entero hubieran pasado a un segundo plano, en donde no nos podrían alcanzar. –Gracias por las cartas que enviaste, fueron realmente hermosas− Mis mejillas ardieron con aquel comentario y Alfred solo volvió a sonreír con ternura. –Además gracias por venir a pesar de todo, yo hubiera estado aterrado si hubiera sido el que recibiera todas esas cartas, probablemente me hubiera cambiado de domicilio con las primeras− Esta vez no pude evitar reírme más con aquello, ganas no me faltaron para hacer eso pero de alguna manera la sensación de que todo era real me detenía.

−Y eso no es nada… los objetos de la caja, aparecieron en mi casa de la nada, la rosa y la botella, eso sí fue realmente aterrador− Alfred miró sus pies y noté que sus mejillas estaban rojas, seguramente había visto el mensaje de la botella también, me sentía tan extraño en esos momentos que no podía creer lo que me había llevado ahí, a estar en Bibury sentado al lado de Alfred, hablando de forma tan casual de un asunto que me había dado insomnio y dolores de cabeza por más de dos mes.

−Entiendo, en cambio yo estaba encantado cuando leí tus cartas− Fue mi turno de bajar la mirada al suelo, eso lo entendía porque la intención de las dos últimas cartas que le envié a Alfred no había sido asustarlo, más bien todo lo contrario, yo había buscado que él se sintiera de cierta forma bien leyéndolas.

—Pues, la intención de esas cartas no era asustarte— Comenté dejando las palabras así, Alfred se quedó callado de nuevo y el silencio lleno el espacio entre los dos.

—Mi intención tampoco era asustarte, o al menos eso creo— Yo me reí un poco con eso, de alguna forma era cierto, Alfred no había estado enviado esas cartas con el afán de asustarme, no tenía ninguna duda de ello.

—Lo sé...— Contesté con seguridad, Alfred me miró y me sentí de alguna manera alterado, él tenía el poder de mover mi mundo con una simple mirada, si eso no era amor yo no sabía entonces lo que era, pero era tan intenso que no había dudas de que yo estaba completamente hundido en ese sentimiento.

—¿Tienes alguna teoría?— Preguntó de pronto apartando su mirada de golpe, yo experimente de nuevo la sensación de haber salido de algún trance.

—Sí, algunas, pero todas son tan ilógicas que es difícil llamarlas teorías — Respondí con un suspiro, de verdad aun estando ahí yo no sabía lo que pasaba o lo que podría llegar a pasar, solo sabía que Alfred estaba ahí y era real, con eso me bastaba.

—Yo solo puedo pensar en que era indispensable este encuentro, que algo, quizá magia, ovnis o no lo sé, pero algo debía suceder para que nosotros estuviéramos aquí juntos — Alfred tenía un punto a su favor, yo solo me había estado preguntando el cómo pasaba todo eso pero jamás me había preguntado el por qué, por qué a mí, por qué ahora y no antes, por qué con Alfred.

—Supongo que sí, de alguna forma estaba en el destino conocernos — Concordé pensando en el aterrador "¿Qué hubiera sido sí…?" De no haber estado las cartas quizá jamás hubiera conocido a Alfred de ninguna forma, eso era extraño de pensar, como si la posibilidad de estar sin él ya no existiera en mi mente.

—Oye Arthur...— La voz dudosa de Alfred me hizo mirarlo, sus ojos estaban tan perdidos en mí que me hicieron temblar un poco, lo único que veía en su rostro era duda y supe lo que se preguntaba cuando acortó la distancia entre nuestras bocas.

Cerrado los ojos accedí a la silenciosa petición, el contacto me hizo estremecer por completo, no pude evitar dejarme llevar, besarlo era una sensación tan maravillosa que me hacía flotar, mejor que en un sueño, de eso estaba seguro.

Todo era perfecto y no necesitaba más, solo eso por siempre, solamente estar así junto a Alfred, en un mundo donde no se necesitaban preguntas ni respuestas porque solo necesitábamos sentir.

Sabía que quizá nos faltaba mucho por descubrir, sobre todo lo que había pasado, sobre el uno del otro pero eso era irrelevante ya, para mi aquel momento era lo único importante, como si toda mi vida la hubiera pasado esperando ese momento y ahí estaba.

Cuando sus labios dejaron los míos mi cuerpo se volvió a estremecer por completo, necesitaba más de un momento a otro pero la razón me hizo detenerme.

−¿Quieres un café?− Preguntó de pronto Alfred cuando nos separamos, supe que era para que la tención no se hiciera pesada entre nosotros, por inercia miré a mi alrededor notando que el amanecer todavía no llegaba. –Me refiero en mi casa… si quieres claro…− Me sentí algo avergonzado con aquella propuesta pero no me podría negar a algo así.

−Está bien− Contesté con simpleza, estaba seguro que no habría podido responder algo más que eso, sin nada más que decir me levante de donde estaba sentado, fue cuando volví a notar el frío en del ambiente ya instalado en mi cuerpo, sin embargo eso no me impidió moverme.

Caminamos en silencio un rato por las calles que ambos conocíamos bien, todo se veía igual de encantado en Bibury en primavera y en invierno, en la primavera los jardines y el musgo lo hacían parecer un bosque encantado y en invierno la nieve le hacía ver como un pueblo directamente salido de un cuento de Navidad, era simplemente maravilloso, lleno de magia.

De pronto el pensamiento de que todo lo que había pasado era posible solo ahí en Bibury no se me hizo extraño, quizá la magia sí existía ahí.

−Tú me invitaste varias veces a tomar el té contigo, es justo que sea yo el que te invité ahora ¿no crees?− Preguntó Alfred riendo un poco con timidez yo lo acompañé con una sonrisa corta, sin duda era justo por ello asentí.

Alfred rozó su mano con la mía mientras caminábamos y una idea paso por mi cabeza, idea que intente borrar inmediatamente.

−¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en Bibury?− La pregunta de Alfred me sacó de mis ensoñaciones y me hizo de alguna forma ser consciente de la realidad, yo debía volver a Londres después de ese fin de semana, sin embargo con Alfred causándome todo tipo de emociones dudaba que pudiera alejarme de él.

−El lunes me voy, temprano− Respondí casi como un susurro, yo había hecho aquel viaje para investigar pero jamás habría pensado que lo que iba a descubrir me iba a afectar de esa manera, de alguna forma estando ahí junto a Alfred mi cabeza no concebía la idea de alejarme y volver a mi rutina en casa.

Alfred se quedó callado y yo no sabía si prefería eso o que hubiera dicho "Quédate aquí", su mano volvió a rozar la mía pero esta vez sentí como la capturó en el aire, sentí un escalofrío subir desde mis dedos y recorrer todo mi cuerpo, su calor desentumió mis manos al instante, mucho mejor de lo que lo hizo el aliento tibio que había soplado sobre ellas, me invadió una extraña alegría y la nostalgia también, quería eso, quería a Alfred para siempre en mi vida.

El camino no se hizo mucho más corto que antes y una vez que llegamos a la puerta de la casa, Alfred me abrazó cubriéndome con sus brazos por completo, no supe el momento en que entre o el momento en el que se cerró la puerta tras nosotros solo importaba Alfred, lo abrace también dejándome llevar por él, por la intensidad de lo que me hacía sentir.

−Si te enviara cartas todos los días ¿las responderías?− Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago que me aceleró el corazón, eran demasiadas emociones, como si hubieran estado esperando toda mi vida para salir a flote.

−Lo haría… todos los días sin falta− Contesté de inmediato aferrándome más a él, eso parecía la despedida inevitable y ya comenzaban a doler en mi pecho las palabras.

−Te escribiré entonces, todos los días… lo prometo− Suspiré aliviado al oír eso, las cartas nos habían reunido una vez, seguro lo harían de nuevo, en silencio le prometí responder cada una de las cartas, por absurdo que sonara estaba seguro de que lo haría.

Alguna vez había pensado que el amor no era para mí, que esas cosas románticas no iban conmigo pero ahí estaba, aferrado a alguien que temía dejar ir, que temía que se fuera más que nada en el mundo porque lo amaba, simple y sencillamente lo amaba.

Los besos de Alfred comenzaron a cubrir todo mi rostro hasta llegar al cuello, subían y bajaban causándome un escalofrío tras otro, yo ya sentía que los conocía aunque no recordara aquel sueño, pero eran mucho más intensos, eran reales y agitaban mi cuerpo de una manera impresionante.

Sus labios se quedaron en los míos y yo lo apresé ahí probando y tomando todo lo que él tuviera que darme y a la vez dándole todo lo que yo tenía, jamás un beso me había hecho flotar tanto y a la vez atarme a un solo lugar, pero con Alfred era posible, con él todo era posible.

Los besos dieron paso a las caricias y las caricias a más besos, mientras el sol salía todo se volvió una sinfonía de su aliento agitándose y el mío de igual forma, haciendo una danza cada vez más apasionada, más necesitada, también un baile entre su cuerpo y el mío, un baile que lleno de calor el aire y lo saturó de deseo, de locura y amor.

No supe en que momento llegamos hasta la cama o si habíamos llegado ahí con la ropa puesta, lo único que sé es que jamás un amanecer me había gustado tanto como ese y que estando entre los brazos de Alfred lo demás no importaba nada, eso no era una despedida era un nuevo comienzo, un comienzo de nuestro amor…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Sé que van a matarme por no haber puesto Lemon aquí pero bueno~ lamento decirles que necesito una GRAN, pero gran, preparación mental para escribir eso… No, no es porque yo sea muy puritana, soy todo lo contrario en realidad, pero hay una razón y algún día les diré cuál es~_

 _Pasando a otras cosas, no sé muy bien cuando tendré listo el capítulo final pero, será pronto, muy muy pronto, probablemente en estos días, así que sí, estén pendientes~_

 _Este podría contar como el final oficial pero sé que la mayoría de ustedes va a matarme si no revelo la verdad de lo que paso en esta historia… pero bueno, en realidad lo revele o no igual sé que van a matarme…_

 _Así que aquí esta amado público, pueden quedarse aquí y vivir felices para siempre con sus dudas o pueden esperar el siguiente y último capítulo y desear por todo el resto de sus vidas no haberlo leído (¿?) Ok no, ya saben cómo soy de dramática pero igual~ están advertidos u.u_

 _Por ahora es todo y seguiré trabajando en más cosas ¡Siempre suya, se despide Hikari no Yami!_


	33. Capítulo Final: Cartas de un Extraño

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes que leerán a continuación no son exactamente míos, yo solo soy una fangirl cualquiera… "Please Himaruya-Sama retira la demanda en mi contra (¿?)"_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _No lo sé… ¿Ganas de matarme, tal vez…?_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _No hay notas de inicio esta vez… Ustedes ya saben que todo acaba aquí~_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Cartas de un Extraño ~*~**_

Arthur pasó toda la tarde con Alfred, hablaron de tonterías, cosas profundas y sueños para el futuro, siempre evitaron hablar del "¿y si no funciona?", "¿Y si algo más sucede cuando nos alejemos?", eran preguntas que solo dejarían entrar a las dudas, preguntas que en esos momento no valía la pena plantearlas como posibilidades.

También evitaron por mucho rato hablar del tema de las cartas pero ambos sabían que debían hacerlo, Arthur estaba ahí por esa razón y aunque ninguno de los dos tenía idea de por dónde comenzar tampoco sabían cómo terminaría, la única certeza de la que eran conscientes era que necesitaban resolverlo, de esa forma sus dudas se acabarían.

La tarde estaba acabando, eran las seis cuando Arthur miró el reloj, le quedaban pocas horas en Bibury y aunque deseaba pasarlas junto a Alfred todas y cada una de esas horas sabía que también debía dejar resuelto el tema de las cartas antes de irse.

−Creo que debemos ir a la librería− Murmuró Arthur mirando a Alfred a los ojos, estuvo a punto de perderse en ellos como tantas veces le había pasado ya en todo ese día, pero se recordó que debía concentrarse.

−¿La librería?− Preguntó Alfred curioso y un tanto desconcertado.

−Sí, la chica de la librería podrá ayudarnos, o al menos eso creo− Murmuró Arthur inseguro, no quería volver a aquel lugar pero en algún momento iba a tener que hacerlo _"si te lo dijera no me creerías"_ había dicho la chica, pero Arthur estaba listo para saberlo.

 _¿Quién era ella?_

La pregunta resonó de nuevo en su mente, una pregunta que en su memoria ya estaba resuelta pero no podía recordarlo por más que lo intentará.

¿Qué tenía ella que ver con los sueños de ellos? ¿Qué sabía ella de todo aquel asunto? Quizá ella solo fuera una soñadora más en aquel misterio, quizá ella, al igual que Alfred, no era consciente de lo que sucedía, quizá estuviera tan a oscuras como ellos dos.

−La conozco, ella es…− Alfred dejo las palabras en el aire como si hubiera pasado por lo mismo que Arthur, no poder recordarlo, en lugar de eso agregó. –La vi una vez, me llamó la atención, tiene algo misterioso− Comentó entre dudas.

−Creo que ella tiene la respuesta…− No había que mencionar las respuestas a qué, ellos sabían bien que el tema del que necesitaban respuestas era el mismo.

−Entonces deberíamos ir, antes de que se haga más tarde…− Comentó Alfred entre dudas, no quería pensar que aquello acabaría al día siguiente, que Arthur se iría a la mañana siguiente y que no lo vería tan seguido, no podría abrazarlo o besarlo hasta que se volvieran a ver, eso dolía pero por eso quería aprovechar cada minuto con él, después de volver de la librería, después de que ambos resolvieran el misterio, Alfred aprovecharía cada segundo que le quedaba junto a Arthur.

−Vamos entonces− Con la decisión tomada ambos salieron rumbo a la librería, hablaron de todo de nuevo evitando que el misterio de las cartas saliera a relucir, Arthur por su parte prefería escuchar un poco sobre la vida de Alfred y Alfred a su vez de la de Arthur, tenían que aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba antes de separarse de nuevo y volver cada uno a la rutina de sus vidas, además, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera en voz alta ambos sabían que resuelto o no el misterio había dejado de tener importancia, lo importante es que los había unido, en unas circunstancias extrañas pero estaban juntos gracias a todos aquellos sucesos.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la librería cuando ya casi oscurecía, el sol se estaba poniendo dándole un aspecto lúgubre al lugar, Arthur tuvo un mal presentimiento pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo de entrar, la campanilla sonó en cuanto la puerta se abrió, ambos entraron haciendo sonar la campanilla por segunda vez cuando cerraron la puerta.

El lugar parecía estar vacío, Arthur sintió con más intensidad el mal presentimiento.

−No hay nadie aquí− Murmuró Alfred con voz desconcertada, parecía tan preocupado como Arthur lo estaba.

Arthur se adentró más en la librería, explorando más entre los estantes, buscando entre las mesas del fondo, ahí lo vio, había una pila de papeles sobre la última mesa del fondo.

−Hay algo aquí− Anunció Arthur mirando hacía Alfred, él de inmediato se reunió a su lado y ubicó lo que señalaba Arthur.

−¿Sus escritos?− Preguntó Alfred incrédulo avanzando con Arthur hasta la última mesa, ambos vieron la letra cursiva, la misma que había aparecido en las notas extrañas que habían recibido, las letras estaban escritas con tintero y en medio de la primera hoja se leí un solo título.

" _Cartas de un extraño"_

A medida que fueron leyendo una página tras otra lo comprendieron, ellos eran simples partes de una historia, dos personajes con demasiada vida que en algún momento pensaron que eran reales.

Ya sabían quién era ella, ella era la escritora, ella era la única soñadora y ellos un simple sueño.

De todo lo que ella había pensado, la mitad se había hecho realidad a base de palabras plasmadas en hojas sueltas, ella había pensado entonces más allá.

No había un final en la historia, no lo necesitaba, todo lo que había pasado, había pasado simplemente porque ella así lo deseaba.

Las miradas cobraron sentido también, habían estado ahí desde el principio, eran los lectores y testigos de todo, que al igual que ellos habían estado buscando las respuestas y seguro que al igual que ellos las habían encontrado…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
